Dreams of a Monomaniac
by LChan3706
Summary: He could never be with her in this world or the next, that he knew. Madara X Sakura pairing. Slight AU twist of the canon story.
1. Without You

**A/N:** This story may contain spoilers for those that are not caught up with the manga, but becomes slight AU. This is a_** Madara x Sakura**_ story, if you do not like this pairing, please go to the previous page and use the filter there that is kindly provided for you.

In this story, Madara's Sakura is the previous incarnation of the current Narutoverse's Sakura. Transmigration...same soul, different time. There's not many MadaSaku stories, so I figured I'd try my hand at it for once. I wrote the lemon part way before I had an account on here, but decided to add some plot a few days ago and finally post it before it ends up getting lost. Enjoy!

* * *

Everything was dark... Dark and cold.

What happened? How did everything go so wrong?

The last thing Madara remembered was the arm of Black Zetsu piercing through his chest as he mocked him. A molten, evil chakra violently coursed through his veins, his body felt like it was on fire and all he could hear was that traitorous roach's maniacal laughter. The pain was excruciating, never before had he ever felt something so physically unbearable. The only thing he could do was scream out in agony, until he was lost in a dark abyss...

Why? Why did it end like this? After decades of planning and dedicating every fiber of his being into this plan, did he turn out to be a necessary part to someone else's plan? The world was going to finally be at peace with no more wars, no need to kill each other, no more pain. He would have been the savior who made everyones dream reality. His dream would be reality!

For over half a century this plan has been in the works, it was a tedious job that required so much blood, sweat, and tears. Literally. How many people had lost their lives along the path for eternal peace? Madara himself had dedicated his life and some to it, he had even traded his humanity for supposed immortality. He thought he had become a God.

Was it all for nothing? He had done unspeakable things and so much was lost. This was the bitter end. A world where he could be happy again would never be in reach. All that was left was for him to die alone.

Foot steps starting closing in on him, the familiar chakra signature giving him a small sense of relief. He wasn't dead just yet, but knew he didn't have much longer.

"Hashirama..." The armor-clad shinobi kneeled down next to his life long rival and best friend. There was a look of regret etched on his face. Like Naruto with Sasuke, Hashirama did everything he could to bring his friend out of the darkness, but failed. The bonds between all of them were so similar, it was almost laughable.

It took all the energy Madara had left to open his eyes enough to see the man sitting next to him. The look of pity the Senju gave made him want to reach up and smack him, but he didn't have enough strength for that. From being the legendary Uchiha clan head who fought tooth and nail with the Senju, to the new God-like Sage of Six Paths, it was a great hit to his pride to been seen in such a state. He couldn't do anything else but lay there, he could barely feel his own body. Everything was cold and numb.

"We both...have things we want so badly...but never seem to get." The Uchiha lamented bitterly. It was so hard just to say anything. His throat felt raw and voice so weak. He could feel himself fading in and out. His thoughts were scattered as he tried to cling to any bit of consciousness he could. Thoughts of regret, friendship, his clan, death, betrayal, love...and _her_.

Madara's mind focused on that one thought. How he just wanted to see her one last time. The woman he lost during a power struggle in the early days of the village. No matter how hard he tried over the years, he couldn't forget the scene from that day...

"No one said it was easy! There's a limit to how much we can do when we're alive... That's why we leave it to the next generation... They'll do it for us." Hashirama seeing the faraway look in Madara's eyes assumed his train of thought, but also knew there wasn't much time left and wanted to get out as much as possible. Madara spoke of how his dream was at an end, but his continued on. The Shodaime could do nothing more than point out there was nothing left for them now but to die, but not as enemies. They would die as comrades.

Madara would accept Hashirama's last act of kindness, there was nothing to lose in the end. At least he would pass on with someone by his side. Maybe if he had followed a similar path, his world wouldn't have become a living hell. But he lost what was important to him, and did everything he could to bring it back.

The darkness began seeping in again. He knew it was time. It wasn't fair, all he wanted was one more time to see her. To see her beautiful pink hair and bright green eyes. Just one more time to say the words he couldn't dare bring himself to utter back then, but it seems he would never be with her, not in this world or the next. He held on to that image of her with all that he had left until he couldn't hold on any longer, and then everything was gone. He was gone...

* * *

The Rikudo Sennin couldn't do much aside from watch as another tragedy played out before his ancient eyes. After Madara passed away and all the reanimations returned to the next world, Sasuke declared he would start a revolution and wanted to murder the defenseless Kages. Naruto said he would put a stop to him and they left for their final battle.

This felt all too nostalgic to him as he looked at the pinkette passed out on the ground courtesy of Sasuke, his Sharingan undoubtedly put her through hell in his genjutsu. He had betrayed his own comrade who risked her life for him without a second thought. How many times throughout the generations were his sons going to drag this woman into their internal disputes?

When will this cycle of hatred in his family end? He himself had played a large part in this. It all started with his sons, Indra and Ashura. Through his decision of choosing an heir to carry on his legacy, the brothers waged war on each other that carried on to this day. After being reincarnated multiple times, it has yet to end. From Indra and Ashura, to Madara and Hashirama, and now Sasuke and Naruto. The curse of hatred has yet to stop. He unintentionally broke apart the strong bonds of brotherhood between them by favoring one of them and distancing the other.

He also felt guilty about the outcome of the tailed beasts he created when he released them from his body, ending his long life. How many people were killed or hurt for them? How many people were forced to house these beasts and lived as outcasts among their own kin? There was so much pain he had unintentionally caused, but couldn't make up for. His eyes went from the medic to Madara lying lifeless not too far from her. He was the reincarnation of Indra, the son he pushed aside for his younger brother. The hatred and anguish this man housed in him was party due to the Sages actions and those negative feelings were passed on to him from Indra. The other was due to tragedy he suffered throughout his life. There was only so much one man could take before he loses himself to darkness.

The Sage put his trust in Naruto to save Sasuke from that same darkness, this time wouldn't play out the same way every other time had. Enough was enough. There is nothing he could do for Indra now, but the least he could do was save Madara from living hell in the after life. He slowly made his way to Madara's body and performed multiple hand signs. He had been gathering nature energy during the younger men's argument, just for this moment. This jutsu had been created long ago to use on his son for when he had finally come to his senses and ended the war with his brother, but that day had yet to come.

Within seconds both men disappeared to another dimension, leaving Kakashi to tend to Sakura, while Naruto and Sasuke faced off for possibly the last time.

* * *

"_Madara?_..."

The voice of someone calling out to him caused him to stir.

_"Madara?"_

It sounded so familiar, laced with concern. He listened carefully while trying to open his eyes, but they felt so heavy. It was a woman's voice, for sure.

A soft, feminine hand caressed his face, trying to rouse the Uchiha. He stirred only slightly to the woman's annoyance. "Madara, come on. You need to wake up, you're already late!" She shook him gently as he seemed to come back to the world of the living. He looked pale and from tell-tale signs, it looked like he had fallen asleep under the cherry blossom tree next to his pond again. Who could blame him, it was so peaceful and beautiful this time of year.

Madara felt himself waking up, finally being able to feel his limbs. Everything felt like it was on pins and needles, the blood rushing to all his extremities. Slowly, he opened his eyes to be blinded by the morning sun in the distance.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good... Hashirama-sama asked me to come get you since you're late to the meeting. You're the one always complaining about them trying to leave you out, ne?"

How could he not have recognized that voice the first time? He looked up quickly, dark eyes meeting green. Everything stood still in that moment. It couldn't be... Had he died and gone to heaven? He was sure he did, but the only after life he imagined waiting for him was in the darkest pits of hell.

The Uchiha couldn't believe his eyes, no matter how strong they were. He couldn't move a muscle as he stared wide-eyed at the pinkette standing before him. The air seemed to become thinner as he felt a lump begin to form in his throat and palms began to sweat.

During the war, he had encountered the pink haired medic who was trained by Hashirama's granddaughter. At first glance he had mistaken the girl for her, especially when he saw the same familiar green glow of chakra she emitted and froze in shock, until he realized that although they looked similar, she wasn't the one he yearned for. Now, right in front of his eyes stood the woman he longed to see for so long.

_Sakura..._

"Why do you look like you just saw a ghost? What's wrong?" The pinkette kneeled down in front of the bewildered clan head, gently using the back of her hand to see if he had a fever. "You don't feel feverish."

Before she could retract her hand, two strong arms grabbed and pulled her down into the his chest to her surprise. He pulled her close, burying his face into her shoulder as long, pink hair curtained him from any onlookers in the area.

The woman stilled in shock, not sure of what to do, he was acting so strange. "O-oi, what the hell do you think you're doing Madara?! Don't just go grabbing me like I'm-" she was cut off as she felt his hands grasping her kimono tightly, holding her close to his body.

It was inconceivable that she was right in front of him, but it didn't matter if this was heaven or some terrible joke in hell. All that mattered was that she was there and now he has her.

"Shh... Please...just...let me have this, Sakura.

* * *

When he first met her a while ago, it had been right before a battle when the village was still in its early stages, but flourishing at an astonishing rate. She had been at Hashirama's side as his most trusted and capable student. As soon as his eyes laid on her after his old friend greeted him, he had to do a double take. Pink hair?! Yes, he had seen red and navy hair, but never such an odd color. Fair skin, pink hair, and bright green eyes. Was she a yokai? Although he was young, no more than twenty-two, he had never seen something so absurd before. Despite his musings about the strange appearance of the female, he couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Do you have a problem?" The enchantment was broken as the young woman growled out, eyes glaring daggers at the dumbstruck man.

"Excuse me?" The incredulous Uchiha retorted, taken back by the woman's confrontational demeanor and at that fact that he was staring in the first place. Who the hell did that little demon think she was talking to?

Sensing the atmosphere, Hashirama quickly intervened, trying to usher the heated Uchiha towards a tent that had been set up for the superiors to discuss battle plans. The pinkette had walked off without a second glance at the offended man, infuriating him even more that she didn't even have the decency to apologize to someone of his ranking. Never before had a woman had the gall to speak to him in such a manner, and he wouldn't forget it anytime soon.

* * *

Madara had thought she was just another woman who didn't know her place in the world. That is, until he saw her monster strength and courage protecting the other shinobi of their village. To say he was intrigued was an understatement. After the battle that was clearly in Konohagakure's favor, he used what he thought would be the best route to get to know the medic - Hashirama.

It was a pain that he had to endure more Senju than one Uchiha could handle in a lifetime just to get close to her. He had to come up with bull shit excuses and would do jobs that were beneath him, such as bringing medical supplies to the hospital, just so he could attempt to make small talk with the busy woman.

At first, she was completely indifferent to his presence, much to the leaders distaste. It drove him mad with self-loathing that he was doing so much work just to get one little kunoichi to notice him, it was disgraceful. The truth of the matter was, he never chased after a woman. He always considered such an act beneath him, something foolish men with no dignity would do. There was never one he thought worthy enough to get a second glance from someone as esteemed as him. She should be throwing herself at the chance to have the mighty leader of one of the strongest shinobi clans fawning over her. Much to his chagrin, she didn't and he was treated as if he were one of the common folk that came in for a check-up or an errand boy.

Maybe that's what drew him to her, besides her exotic looks. She wasn't afraid of him or cowered in his presence, it made him feel more...human. Despite her aloofness towards him, Madara would not let himself be fazed by it. Little by little she was getting use to his company and warming up to him.

Over time, he slowly gained her trust and found she truly was just as alluring on the inside as the outside. The kunoichi was passionate about her job, intelligent, and quite kind...if you didn't push her buttons.

Unfortunately, a certain white-haired Senju had been lurking about and trying to steal her attention away with hospital business or other inconveniences. It would grate his nerves to no end, but he was the one she sought out on her free time and not that annoying pest. It was something that brought the Uchiha great satisfaction. She would willingly want to spend time with him and was becoming an important part of his life. A side from Hashirama, she was the only one he could open up to.

There was only a few people he was close with and just about no one trusted him, including his own clan. It filled him with rage that after he had worked so hard and lost so much, that this was his reward. The last of his brothers, Izuna, had died by Tobirama's hands, leaving him with no family. He took a great hit to his pride to make an alliance with the hated Senju for the sake of peace and the prosperity of the people he protected. Despite this, his clan had scorned him and were loyal to the villages appointed Hokage, Hashirama, and only thought of him as blood thirsty. People kept their distance and even children seemed to be frightened of him.

He didn't have Izuna there who use to help calm him down or talk sense into him. Relaxation time for him meant a good spar with his otouto. Now, he no longer had that outlet. Kami, he truly missed his brother.

Tobirama would always interrupting him and Sakura when they would spend time together, usually taking a leisurely walk or relaxing at one of the little shops around the village. Those were the times where he could get all the weight off of his shoulders and hear her thoughts on certain matters.

Occasionally, the two would go out to an open field and spar a little to get out some built-up aggression. Even on these rare occasions, they would get interrupted by some menial crap from the water-style user. It would usually end up with a blushing Sakura apologizing politely with a promise to resume their match before running off beside the other man. The act rubbed Madara the wrong way and there would usually be a trail of trees burnt to an angry crisp on his way back to the village.

It was obvious the Senju-dog wanted the medic too. To watch the murderer of his otouto trying to take away someone else important from him was unforgivable. With a spin of the Sharingan, he could easily overcome this little nuisance. But being an official of Konoha and most importantly, the Hokage's younger brother, he couldn't just kill him off like he had been itching to for years. It was maddening.

* * *

One day, she came to the compound when he was in one of his raging moods after an argument with Tobirama at a meeting that took place earlier in the day. Madara had been arguing with the council on how to handle the threat of the newer hidden villages that they weren't aligned with yet. The younger Senju had brought up how the leader was losing the trust and favor of the clan and shouldn't represent the them at the meetings. One of the top advisors, Uchiha Taku, had agreed with him stating that Madara's ideals and opinions on diplomacy and warfare did not reflect that of their clan. Taku had been a greedy older man who worked for the last head of the clan, Uchiha Tajima, Madara's father. There were also rumors that he had been planning to deflect to the Senju clan before the treaty began, hoping to profit from his knowledge of the Uchiha's dealings and inner workings.

There was no doubt in Madara's mind that there was a big payout for the rat at the end of the tunnel, which was most likely to remove him from power. With him gone as clan head, there was no stopping Taku from having unlimited control among the Uchiha. He was a master manipulator under the pretense of having the clans welfare in mind. Madara could easily see through him and wasn't going to let him do as he pleased, but with him gaining overwhelming favor among the clansmen, it was becoming difficult. If he really wanted to, it would have been no problem to have just killed him by now. The problem was that this was a situation that couldn't be handled by violence on his part or it would only prove the tanuki's point that he was a war-loving demon.

The pair did everything they could to set the temperamental shinobi off. After a few choice words, he left the meeting even after Hashirama begged him to stay, and stomped off back to his home in the Uchiha district. Everyone was turning on him and there was no one he could trust anymore, it felt like he was being pushed into a corner. When he reached his home, he scowled deeply as he noticed someone near the entrance of his domain speaking to one of the servants. It wasn't hard to tell who it was.

As soon as he approached the pair, Sakura smiled up at him as the servant bowed as low as he could, muttering out an apology and hoping to be spared from his lords wrath at being caught standing around idly. Madara barked out for him to get back to work after chastising him and the smaller Uchiha scrambled to grab his supplies and took off.

"You shouldn't treat people like that Madara. It was my fault he stopped anyway, he was working really hard before I interrupted him-"

"Mind your own business, what I say or how I treat the people who work under me has nothing to do with you. I'm already in a foul mood thanks to your little boy-toy, so why don't you find something better to do and stop**_ bothering_** me for once." He strode past her as she stood bewildered without another word or second glance, rage emitting from him. Any other day, he would have been more than elated to have her show up, but the meeting and everything else that angered him sent his blood boiling with rage. Things that usually seemed minuscule, bothered him a hundred fold. It didn't help he was starting to feel jilted and strung along by Sakura, who had not responded to any of the subtle advances he made and felt as if she was disregarding his feelings and efforts towards her. It hurt his pride and frustrated him to no end.

* * *

The horrid feeling in the the pit of his stomach gnawed at him like nothing ever had before. It had been a week and a half since the incident with Sakura at the Uchiha compound and they hadn't seen each other once. Six days ago, she left on a mission in the lands located between Takigakure and what is presently known as Otogakure, that two teams were assigned to. The teams each had separate objectives and Tobirama insisted that she be assigned to the team that Uchiha Taku's son was on. Taku stressed that he only wanted the best medic on his son's team and besides Hashirama, that would be her.

To think that Tobirama would actually indulge the tanuki's requests pissed him off beyond belief. Oh, he would make that little pissant Taku pay for his disloyalty. Madara couldn't believe that the Hokage would agree, but he was just trying to keep friendly relations between the clans. There were plenty of other medics that could have done such simple jobs. Sakura was needed here, not babysitting some brat and having to nurse every bruise or scrape he received. Was he not a shinobi? Didn't that come with the job?

As he was in the Hokage's office discussing revised plans for funding for the academy, a shinobi announced himself and quickly entered the office surprising both men with his urgency. A messenger bird belonging to one of Hashirama's clansmen that he sent with Sakura had returned covered in blood, yet there wasn't a single injury to be found. Madara felt his heart race as panic set it. Jumping to his feet, he knocked over the chair he occupied as he looked at Hashirama's equally panicked expression.

A different bird had come three days earlier relaying a message that the teams had already made it passed the borders and were heading further north to their destination. It wouldn't be hard for an experienced shinobi like himself to estimate approximately what area they should have been around by now. According to the shinobi who informed them about the situation, there were no other leads on their end since there was no message with the bird, just blood on its feathers.

"I'm going."

"No, Madara. Stay here and I will dispatch a search team immediately." The Hokage quickly gave out orders to the shinobi in the room to round up any experienced jonin that were available.

"What nonsense are you spouting at a time like this!"

"I will have others go to search for the teams. We cannot have a repeat of the stunt you pulled in Iwagakure. Do not forget that Sakura is a strong kunoichi and very skilled in medical ninjutsu, do not underestimate her. Whatever happened, I'm sure she is more than capable of handling herself and will make it back safely. We shouldn't automatically jump to conclus-"

Madara reached over and gripped Hashirama up by collar of Hokage robes and yanked him across his desk. "I do not have time to deal with your incompetence, Hashirama!" He spat in his face, the anger and urgency in his voice apparent to the shocked Senju. As soon as he let go, the Uchiha had already bounded out the door and was heading to the village gates, ignoring his friends desperate pleas to stop.

As soon as he was out of the village, he used his Susanoo to propel him faster to cover land dozens of times faster than an average shinobi could have. There wasn't anytime to waste, he just couldn't sit back and wait days for some half wits Hashirama picked to send word back to the village on the situation. The team could be injured, captured, or even dead by now. He shuddered to think of the possibilities. Truth of the matter is, he didn't give a damn about the condition of any of the members except for Sakura. As long as she was okay, everything would be fine. This could just have been some mistake or a trap by enemy shinobi. There was just a sickening feeling in his gut that something was terribly wrong.

* * *

The further north he traveled, the colder it was getting. Thanks to his affinity for fire, the cold was not an issue for him. White snow blanketed the land for miles in every direction. He had passed the border of this land sometime ago. It was going to be almost impossible to find anyone or any clues with all this snow. Activating his Shaningan, he kept his pace and scanned for any chakra signatures or anything else that could help in his search.

After hours or nonstop running, he was starting to become desperate. There were barely any signs to direct him as he kept leaping through the vast dead woods in the area. In the distance, he could see a cluster of mountains ahead. It was so quiet, the only sounds being made were the crunching of the snow beneath him and the whistling of the harsh winds that were beginning to calm down.

The bottom of one of the mountains was not far now. As he scanned the surroundings for the hundredth time, something dark caught his eye. Speeding up, he landed down near the cloaked figure in the snow. It was a shinobi of Kirigakure, his throat had been slit and multiple kunai were imbedded into his torso. The body only seemed to be a couple days old. The man must have been killed after the snow had fallen or he would have been buried beneath it. There was a few splatters of blood and stray kunai that pointed in the direction towards the base of the mountain. From what he could guess, the man had fled from that area after being injured and was intercepted before he could escape.

Madara stood up from the corpse and continued his course. Along the way, he found more bodies. Most of them were Kirigakure shinobi, but there were also ones from Konoha. Something wasn't adding up. Some of the men that were here weren't assigned to either of the two teams that had been sent out. What was going on?

The closer he was to the mountain, the more bodies he found littered throughout the snow. Just like the first one, they hadn't been dead for too long. The thought of the pinkette being among them made his stomach churn. Panic set in as he followed the trail of blood and limbs to a cave close to the mountain. There were craters smashed into the ground, some had bodies in them, crushed beyond recognition. It was obvious to anyone, this had been a long and violent battle.

As he entered the cave, the stench of blood was unmistakable. It was splattered all over the ground and walls, staining the stone red. Like the scene outside, there was more bodies to be found. The only thing he could be thankful for at this moment was that the cold had kept the bodies from decaying and smelling worse than it could have. He looked over the corpses to find most of the members that had initially set out for the mission.

Despite the frigid air, there was sweat dripping down his face and back. Where was she? Did she make it out and find shelter in a village nearby or in the mountains? Why had Kirigakure shinobi, who Hashirama had a non-aggression pact with, battle it out with those who were sent to this land? Even more so, why had there been more than than two teams from their village here?

As he stood, creating different scenarios of why all of this had taken place, something pink caught his eye. Something pink-

_No, no, no, no..._ is all he kept repeating to himself as his heart clench tightly with fear. For the first time in years, he was afraid. He leapt over the rocks and bodies in his way, finally finding the woman he was searching for. She was leaned up against the wall of the cave, drenched in blood. A katana was imbedded into her chest all the way to the hilt and partially into the hard surface behind her back, nailing her to it.

Madara dropped to his knees before her. He didn't need his Sharingan to check for a chakra signature to know that she was already dead. Her skin was as white as the snow outside and her body was littered with stab wounds and bruises. Bile rose up his throat, his body shook with grief and anger.

With trembling hands, he removed the katana and slowly pulled her body towards him and out of the pool of her own blood, being coated it was the furthest thought from his mind. Her usually warm skin was ice cold and beautiful pink locks were caked with the crimson liquid.

_Was he in hell?_

The last time Madara had cried, it had been at Izuna's side right after he passed on. Being stoic by nature, crying wasn't something that came easy and had only happened a handful of times throughout the clan leaders life. This time he didn't hold back as he held her lifeless body close and tears fell freely down his face and into the ensanguined material of his beloved's clothing .

Just two weeks ago, they were strolling around the village and talking about anything and everything they could think of. She was the center of his world and the person who truly brightened up his miserable existence. He hadn't really noticed how much he really needed her. Not until she was gone.

The last time he spoke to her, he had told her to mind her own business and to stop bothering him. Those words rang through his head as regret gripped his very being. He would never get to tell her how sorry he was and that she _never_ bothered him. Never tell her how much he appreciated her being there for him and listening to his ranting and raving. There would never be a chance to tell her all the things he really wanted to say. He would never get to tell her that he loved her.

As he cradled her body lost in his own agony, he almost missed the slight wheezing sound close by. Activating his Sharingan, he saw the chest of one of the Kirigakure shinobi rising and falling as injured limbs tried to slowly drag his body out of the cave without alerting Madara of his presence.

A blinding anger took hold of him. If these people hadn't intervened...

Laying her body down gently, the Uchiha turned towards the foolish man trying to work his way to the entrance of the cave. Grabbing the man by his injured leg and digging his gloved fingers into the wound, he drug him over the dirt and rocks with every intention of torturing him to death.

Flipping the bastard over, he became even more enraged at the smug look that was on his face. Instead of begging for his life like most people would have when faced with a man like Madara, a chuckle escaped his lips.

"I guess Taku was right on the money that you would flip if that bitch died, fufu. Fucking whore... Go ahead, get angry and rampage. You and those damn...Senju... Bunch of idiots."

With a sickening crunch, Madara crushed his knee beneath his foot. The man cried out in pain, unable to hold back in his weakened state. He wouldn't let the scum die until he pulled out every piece of information he could and if he wouldn't comply, the Sharingan would make him.

Looking into the Uchiha's blazing crimson eyes, the antagonizer lost his resolve and trembled with fear. The look of pure, unadulterated hatred and bloodlust struck terror so deep, he lost his ability to breathe and thought his heart was going to explode with how fast the palpitations were. Taku had been wrong, Uchiha Madara was not just some obstacle that needed to be rid of. They had no chance in hell. This man is a _demon_.

* * *

The Kirigakure shinobi told him more than enough by the time he was done taking his anger out on him. Uchiha Taku had been working on a secret alliance with the other hidden village, hoping he could employ them for his own benefit. The plan was to overthrow the current hierarchy, and establish a new one with the help of the other village. Taku needed to first and foremost get rid of any obstacles in his way.

The Uchiha clan was his first target since he already had quite a bit of power over them. It wasn't hard to sway most of the elders with money and pretty words. The easiest way to take over the clan was to get rid of the current head and the only hopes of that was to push the Hokage to take care of it. There was no one else who could dream of defeating him except for the Senju leader, that was a no-brainer. Not that it would be easy in any way. They needed to set up a situation to make Madara show his true colors and lead the two powerhouses fight to the death. Whoever lived after the fight would then be taken out by some of the greedier members of the Uchiha and a few men from the Senju clan who worked for him, with the assistance of Kirigakure shinobi who benefitted from all the discord in Konoha. They promised they would name him the new Hokage, but Konoha would be under the jurisdiction of the Mist. Taku didn't care as long as he was the face of the village and had all the money he could want. What a fool.

After Madara buried Sakura, he headed back to the village with a clear objective. There was no way he was going to hand over her body to the village that betrayed her...and him. Not everyone was involved, but there was quite a few and many of them were predominant members in their respective clans. The village Hashirama and him built was for people to stop the senseless killing and to work together for a better future. He could see now that it was nothing more than a foolish dream and there would never be peace in this world. This world was meaningless. No matter what people do, the results will always be the same, nothing but a vicious cycle. He would put a stop to the madness, but first there was something he must do.

Konohagakure would wake up to a _bloodbath_. He would mercilessly torture and kill all those involved, starting with Taku and his prissy son who escaped the carnage from the battle in the mountains, which wasn't a surprise to him. After having his fill, he would chase down one of the legendary chakra beasts and make it submit to him. He would need a big power to help him destroy Konoha and everything it stood for, including Hashirama who would undoubtedly defend it to his dying breath. To him, the village was nothing more than a reminder of not only losing Izuna and Sakura, but that war would never end and there will always be winners and losers in the end. Konoha will be no more and Kirigakure would meet the same fate. They would all rue the day they crossed Uchiha Madara.

* * *

He held her as long as he could beneath the tree. Nothing was going to separate them again, that he would make sure of it.

"Madara... What about the meeting?" It was just so great to hear her voice again.

"Forget the meeting, I don't care about that right now. They can do as they please." Sakura relaxed into his embrace and snuggled into his chest. She wasn't sure what got into him, but she wasn't going to deny his sudden display of emotion.

Madara thanked whatever God that had given him this gift. Everything around him looked just as it did, he could recall this exact day from decades past. It was a few weeks before he had lost her. There was still time to change how the tragic events played out that had left him a broken man.

As Sakura nestled into his protective hold, he could feel his heart beat rapidly against hers. Dainty fingers ran through his long hair and he could feel the blood rushing to lower regions of his body from the intimate touch. Yes, he was definitely very much alive. And so was the woman in his arms. Tilting her chin up to look at him, he couldn't contain himself any longer as he stole her lips in a breathtaking kiss. No one was going to stop him from taking what's his, not this time.

* * *

Within moments, they were on the bed with Madara hovering over his prey. Sakura laid beneath him in her simple, yet elegant kimono. The silky fabric hugged her womanly curves in all the right places. Her long, pink locks fanned around her beautiful face and across his pillow. The sight was making his blood rush to his head and the erection forming quickly in his pants.

His mouth claimed hers in a heated but gentle kiss. She let his tongue explore her cavern, leaving nothing untouched. Large hands cupped her face as he passionately kissed her and soon found their way to the sash of her kimono. Sakura looked up at Madara, slight nervousness apparent in her eyes. Before she knew it, her kimono was stripped off and she laid exposed to the dangerous shinobi who was taking in the sight. Her arms tried to cover her exposed breasts from his view.

"No. Don't hide yourself from me, _Sakura._ I want to see everything." A blush formed on her cheeks at his words and her embarrassment as she lowered her arms. Madara slowly took in her form, from her delicate face, to her luscious breasts, and legs he wants wrapped around him every night.

_'This... Is too much. I need to have you'_.

Hands roamed her body as the new sensations caused her breath to hitch. He licked from her jaw to her earlobe while taking her breasts in his large hands, kneading them. Her back arched, as a moan left her lips and eyes fluttered closed. She didn't know the effect she was having on him, or his straining manhood.

"_Onna,_ you're driving me insane." This woman... Only she could make him feel this way. He had wanted to make her his for so long, but waited too long. He had wanted wait until she was ready to move forward, despite the countless nights he spent fantasizing taking her in so many different ways. But now, fantasy was becoming reality... Now, she's beneath him moaning and arching into his muscular form, wanting him to take her. And he will, with everything he's got.

His fingers pinching the peak of her breast firmly enough to illicit a spike in arousal. "Kami, you're so beautiful. I've wanted you for so long." His hot breath on her ear sent chills up her spine and heat coursing between her legs.

The pads of his fingers on her chest could feel how fast her heart was racing, while the fingers of his other hand slowly made their way to her most sacred place. A callused finger smoothed between her legs, into her panties, feeling the smooth skin beneath his finger tips. She was untouched and he would make her into a woman...his woman. A single finger felt along her slit, feeling the warmth and moisture of her arousal, it was intoxicating. A sly grin spread across his face at how wet she was for him. The thought of how turned on she was because of him excited him even more.

His mouth latched onto one of her peaks as his fingers continued their exploration. Little gasps and moans could be heard, fueling the fire inside him. He caused her body to react so wonderfully, the juices on his fingers making him want to take her so badly. No, not yet. For now, he would take his time and enjoy this goddesses body and show her how much she really means to him. There would be no room for her to doubt him after tonight. It was their first time together and he didn't want to rush this. Tonight was about pleasuring her... claiming her. Making her never want to leave his side and wanting him and only him, the same way he wanted her.

Her green eyes widened at the feeling of him playing with her in such a way. It was so foreign and exciting. She wanted more of him, wanted to feel him inside of her. As soon the thought came, her face reddened even deeper. With a crooked smile, he began kissing her neck and slowly descended, kissing the whole way down.

"W-what are you doing Madara?!" Sakura raised herself onto her elbows to look at the handsome shinobi between her legs. He kissed the inside of her thigh, looking her directly in the eyes. "Don't worry, you'll enjoy it." As realization hit, she shuddered beneath him, nervous to have Madara between her legs and so close to her core. Before she knew it, her panties had been ripped off and flung across the room. Embarrassed with how exposed she was in front of him, she started squirming.

Madara pushed her legs apart, while she was trying to close them instinctively. The prize that made his mouth water by just thinking about it was so close, and he wanted to see everything, admire her beauty. His eyes widened at what he saw, what he had waited all this time for. Dark eyes hungrily roamed her body, from top to bottom. Her blushing face with eyes full of lust and embarrassment, her chest rising and falling from her labored breathing, and her hairless sex waiting for him to claim. He groaned seeing how smooth and wet she was from the juices glistening on her folds.

Wasting no time, he sat up and starting quickly removing his clothes. Sakura watched every piece of clothing come off intently, a blush spreading further across her face. "You're so beautiful, Sakura. Every inch of you. Look at what you're doing to me."

Sakura's eyes widened as the last article dropped to his ankles and was kicked off to the side. She gasped as her eyes narrowed in on his heavy package, knowing that it was going to be inside her soon. The Uchiha watched as his innocent lovers thighs shifted, trying the relieve the ache he caused. The look on her face was one of curiosity and hunger, and it was all for him. It was more than enough to boost his ego and fuel his desire for the woman on his bed, waiting for him to take her.

"Madara...please..." She moaned out of those pretty pink lips. Their eyes met and he could feel himself hardening even more under her passionate stare, her back arching tempting him to speed things up.

He needed to control himself, his instincts wanting him to bury his cock into her tight little pussy and spill his seed into her over and over again till she couldn't take anymore. And even then, she wouldn't get a reprieve from his hard shaft. He shook his head, trying to focus on the task at hand

Sakura's legs were draped over his shoulders in seconds as he gripped her hips, stilling her. Right now, he was going to taste her and enjoy taking in every flicker of emotion that ran across her face and hear every tantalizing moan. He needed to know if she tasted as good as he always fantasized she would.

Sakura was lost in her senses, instincts taking over. She watched his large, strong body between her legs, his face so close to her lips. This man was making her so hot it was almost unbearable. The more he kissed and nipped the inside of her thighs, the wetter she was getting. It felt like torture having his breath ghost over her sensitive skin, hands caressing her thighs and hips as she tried arching into him, only for him to hold her down as he teased her some more.

Madara couldn't help it. Watching her bite her lower lip, whimpering for his touch almost sent him into a frenzy. She wanted him so bad, makinh it that much sweeter for him. His hot, rough tongue glided over her slit, making her moan to his delight. Slowly, he ran his appendage back and forth over her lips, slightly prodding between her folds. She was so wet and her moans increased with every lap he took.

He wanted to hear her scream his name, dig her nails into his shoulders, submit to him. It was in his nature to dominate and take what he believed to be rightfully his.

Sakura cried out and grabbed onto his dark mane as he licked up from her entrance to her clit, drawing tiny circles around it, and causing her toes to curl.

"Ahhhh!" The kunoichi's head tilted back and moaned loudly as he buried his face into her, lapping the sweet juices up quickly. She bit her lip trying to stifle the embarrassing noises that escaped her mouth and closed her eyes at the sensation. His tongue worked magic on her, trying taste every bit of the delicacy beneath him. She tasted delicious, sweet and feminine, he could do this everyday.

He wanted more, to taste more and explore. Suddenly, his hands left her hips to grasp under her thighs and pushed her legs apart, spreading her open for him. He leaned back down and plunged his tongue into her wet core, making her back arch into him and her hands desperately grabbing on to him. The most erotic sounds came from her as his tongue returned to concentrating on her bundle of nerves. Whatever control she had over her own body was lost, with Madara taking the reigns. She screamed his name, releasing his hair to grip the sheets around her.

His goddess looked so beautiful being pleasured; her head tilted back with her eyes closed. Madara wanted to watch her face as he slowly readied her body to take his throbbing erection. Stopping his ministrations, he looked directly at her trying to get her attention. "Look at me." His voice was deep, husky...demanding. Sakura looked down at the shinobi with heavy-lidded eyes full of lust. As she bit her bottom lip, he went back to work slipping him tongue back into her core, eyes never leaving hers.

His index finger traced the outside of her lips as he moved his tongue back to her clit. Dark eyes carefully watched her reactions to his touch, what made her moan louder, what made her quiver. There was no doubt that she wanted this, but he could sense her anxiety as she stiffened when his finger began circling her entrance. The hand that rested on her hips glided up to her breast and caressed it to help her relax.

"It's okay, just relax and I promise you, you'll enjoy this. Let me take care of you." The pinkette nodded, putting her trust into the man who was bringing her such great pleasure.

Slowly, he sank his finger into her and gently began pumping into her core, while his tongue continue working on her clit. It was frightening and exciting all at once. A slight pain tingled within her as his calloused digit clipped her intact barrier. The pleasure overpowered the burning sensation of his thick, rough finger against her sensitive walls. Her moans were getting louder and her hips moving on their own, rocking into his hand.

Madara groaned at how tight she was around his finger, it was incredible. The thought of her hot, tights walls around his cock sent him reeling. A second finger joined with the first pumping into her wetness. She was so tight, he knew he was going to have trouble entering her. He moved up to taste her lips once more, kissing her passionately before moving to her neck.

Sucking in as much air as her lungs would allow, she released a breathy moan of his name into his ear as his fingers plunged into her depths, making him growl deeply. Fighting the urge take her right there, he distracted himself by sucking on her neck and scraping his teeth over her porcelain skin.

She felt his hand release her breast and glide along her skin to her back, pulling her flush against him, molding her breast to his chest as he plunged his fingers in and out of her, womanly juices coating them.

"I want you so badly. I need to be inside of you." His voice deep and husky in her ear, so masculine and dripping with lust. He felt her breath hitch as much as he heard it, as his words and the meaning behind them sunk in.

Her mind was clouded with lust and her body was heated and hungry for more of what he had to offer. She licked her lips, tasting his saliva from his kisses and swallowed. Everything he was doing to her felt so right, so perfect. Her body was singing with ecstasy and begging for more.

"Mine." He growled the word against her throat as he plunged his fingers deeper and harder within her. His panted as his heart sped up, the need for her growing as he ground his manhood against her thigh.

"Oh Kami..."

Her words were breathless as she felt her body beginning to tense. Her walls were tightening around his fingers and he lowered himself between her legs again. Being so close to the edge, she dug deep into her pillow, desperate to cling to something with the waves of pleasure crashing into her.

"Madara! I- I'm... I can't take anymore! Please-ah!" She cried out in ecstasy. He was about to make her come, his male pride making him feel smug. He was in control of her body, but was steadily losing control of his own. "Just a little longer. You're so close, I can feel it."

"Come, Sakura."

Suddenly, her back arched as her walls contracted around his fingers. "Madara!" She screamed as he quickly latched his mouth to her hot core, drinking up all the juices coming from her.

Her eyes widened in shock at his action, but she was breathless and limp on the silky sheets of his bed, legs quivering around the painfully-aroused Uchiha. His fingers dug into her hips as he held her there, groaning deeply, taking in her essence as his reward.

After cleaning her up, he took in the sight of his pinkette panting with her eyes closed.

"You're so beautiful." He nipped and kissed up her thighs all the way back up to her chest. Known as one of the most powerful and feared shinobi in the world, no one gets to his soft side. Only Izuna and the woman in his arms that he fell in love with. As a hardened warrior, feelings such as those are considered as nothing but an unnecessary burden. That did not matter. To him, they were precious.

He shifted his hold on her and their position. Her hands traveled along his toned body, to his neck and shoulders, pulling him down for a kiss of her own. A small curving of her lips lit her face as she caught the surprised glint within his own eyes.

As she kissed him, she spread her knees open and wrapped her legs around his waist. Small hands fisted into the dark stands of hair at the base of his neck. Silently, she was begging him to take it further.

His growls of unbridled lust vibrated through her body, enhancing her arousal. She broke away from their kiss as she felt his hardness pressing against her inner thigh. "Are you ready?" He asked, hovering over her. She nodded looking straight into his eyes, which held such adoration and love.

Madara leaned down to kiss her once more as his hand guided his erection to her slippery entrance. The large head of his penis slowly pushed through her folds into her incredibly hot core as he hissed through clenched teeth and closed his eyes at the tightness of her opening. Will it all fit without tearing her? The last thing he wanted to do was to ruin this night by hurting her.

"Madara," she cried out in pain at the slow, but enormous intrusion. "Are ...you okay ...Sakura?" Madara panted, looking at her with concern in his eyes. Breathing heavily, she groaned with want as she felt her skin stretching around the head of his penis and his shaft. Lack of words left only the jumbled sounds of moans and groans. She felt his girth, felt the way her walls cradled his head as her opening stretched around his shaft as he lightly pumped back and forth, gently taping against her hymen, but not breaking it.

"I-I'm okay Madara... please... please don't stop!" she breathed, clinging onto his body for dear life at the new sensations taking over her. His hands returned to her breasts to inflict sweet torture as his mouth fastened to her neck once more, giving her a love bite. It was sinful how she brought him such ecstasy with how she clung to him, her walls gripping him so deliciously.

Her body was yearning for more, hips rising to push against him, begging. Her back arched and pushed her chest firmly against his hands as she let her head fall back and moaned out his name seductively.

Quickly, he thrust forward and tore through what remained of her hymen, the work of his fingers earlier making it a little easier. His teeth clenched together at the tightness of her too small sheath. A grunt of pain escaped her as she tried to pull away from him and the pain, his iron tight grip however, held her in place against him as if telling her not to move away. Her fingers dug into his shoulders as she tried to catch her breath. Madara started planting kisses on her mouth and chest to try to comfort her as her eyes began to tear up. "The pain will stop, I promise you, Sakura... I will make you feel better than you've ever felt before, just trust me."

She didn't expect it to hurt this much, but after seeing how big he was, she should have expected no less. Her insides were being filled to the max and he wasn't even completely seated. With the initial throbbing pain beginning to subside, she kissed him back heatedly trying to forget the aching in her core from his girth.

Feeling her muscles beginning to relax, he pulled his shaft almost completely out, leaving only his head at the entrance, before he rocked back within her. Madara kept the pace slow, so she could get use to him before he let loose, wanting to ravage the woman beneath him. His groans of lust turned feral.

Small gasps and moans tore from her throat as she felt him shove himself firmly and deeper within her, making her body stretch to accommodate him. The more she moaned, the more frequent his thrusts came, until he was slamming her into the bed. The sight of his loss of control made her hotter as his fingers dug into her hips, holding her beneath him, as he continued to pump in and out.

"Ma-Madara!" The med-nin screamed as her lover continued to pound into her. Animalistic growls and grunts came from the Uchiha as he dominated the woman he dreamed about for so long. Never in a million years would he have thought his fantasy would come true. He would love her the way she deserved and take care of her needs, but now he would show her just who she belonged to.

"You're mine now."

His hands gripped the underside of her knees and brought her feet to dangle over his shoulders, before he plunged again and again within her, bottoming out and eliciting wanton cries of lust from her. Her hands clung to his arms like vices as he pumped himself into her. "Say my name!" Her moans were like music to his ears and he wanted more. He would make her scream his name until she couldn't scream anymore.

"Madara..." It was a moaned cry. His mouth latched onto her neck and sucked her pulse point as his hands trailed over any exposed flesh they could find. Sakura was in heaven. She never felt anything this incredible her entire life. "Louder!" His hard, thick erection slammed into her tight channel, his mind clouded with lust and pride at watching the beauty beneath him taking his length into her and barely able to scream his name from all the pleasure HE was giving her... Not that worthless Senju-dog.

His name was like a mantra on her lips as she cried it out over and over again. It stirred his possessive side hearing the words coming out of her mouth. He would be the one to take her heart and her body, no other man would touch her, but him.

He held on to her tightly, slamming his pelvis into hers. He was going to make her come all over his throbbing cock. Her fingers dug in to his shoulders, sending him reeling. Rough hands slid up her abdomen, caressing her breasts, with one hand cupping her cheek to make her look him in the eyes. She didn't know how much more she could take. Her walls began to tighten around his enormous length, making him groan loudly. "Madara! Ma-Madara!" She screamed his name almost making him come inside of her on the spot.

He leaned back, panting hard with sweat covering his body. This was amazing... It had to be a dream. He looked down to see the most erotic thing he'd ever seen in his life. Groaning loudly, he couldn't look away from where they were connected, his cock thrusting up into her wet core to come out covered in her fluids. Watching his length plunging into his woman's tight, willing body sent shudders throughout his body.

Madara thrust roughly into her, her screams making him hotter than he could ever imagine. She was dripping wet and so tight, he clenched his jaw, growling out. He plowed her into the sheets as her nails dug into his arms. Slender legs wrapped around his waist tightly, loosing control to the beast above her.

"Madaraaaa. Oh Kami...it feels so good!" His cock was the most incredible thing she had ever felt, from his large head, down to his incredibly thick shaft and large balls. The sound of skin slapping was making her wetter, everything felt so erotic. Looking into his eyes that showed so many different emotions, she came to a clear realization. She loved him. Loved the way he treated her, cared for her, how he made her feel, how he was making love to her, everything.

As if he could read her mind by looking into her eyes, he kissed her passionately as he tilted his pelvis upward, looking for her spot. He smirked as she arched her back forward, pushing into him and crying out his name. He moved hard and fast, pounding her into his bed, both of them flushed and sweaty. Nails dug into his shoulder as she gasped, her eyes dilating and legs quivering around him, he knew he found it. Her walls gripped his manhood, causing him to curse out loud.

"Fuck! _Yessss_. Come for me..." His hot words ground out harshly, as he was at the end of his rope too. _'She's almost there, any second now.'_ He trust as hard as he could, bringing both of them to edge. A large hand entangled itself into her hair, bringing her closer to him so he could ravish her mouth and neck. "Come for me now, Sakura!" His hot command and forceful thrusts sent her over the cliff, she screamed out and all she could see were brights lights, it felt like her core was melting around his sex. Nothing could compare to the high and pleasure she was feeling and she never wanted it to end.

As Madara felt her walls squeeze him tighter than ever, he knew she was coming. He buried his face into the crook of her neck, biting her roughly as she came on him in an attempt to stifle his own moaning. With another sharp thrust, he plunged as deep into her as he could and exploded, growling out possessively above her, filling her womb with his seed.

Sakura was in a daze as she laid beneath him gasping for air, eyes closed from exhaustion. With a daring peak, she slowly opened her eyes meeting one of the sexiest images she's ever seen. Madara hovering above her, panting with beads of sweat running down his face and body. Dark and pink hair intermingled around their forms, clinging from the perspiration.

He kissed her slowly as he pulled out of her, rolling onto his back. He reached over and pulled her body close to him, embracing her and the euphoria of their lovemaking. He had never felt so fulfilled as he did right this minute. His arms held her close to him as her hand caressed his chest, soothing him into the most peaceful slumber he's had in ages.

"I love you, Sakura."

* * *

Much had happened since he married his cherry blossom. The couple sat together outside of their house, watching the leaves blow back and forth on the trees with the cool autumn breeze. Sakura sat with a warm smile on her face, leaning into her husbands chest, as his hand caressed her growing belly. She knew her husband wanted a child, it just happened sooner than she had anticipated.

They were going to have a son. To say Madara was ecstatic was an understatement, he already knew what he would insist on the name being. It seemed as if all the pain and hardship life had put him through was finally paying off. His family had been taken from him throughout the years before the village, but now he was getting his own. After everything that happened, he felt like he finally understood what Hashirama meant about the importance of these bonds to people and protecting them. It felt so long since he had tried to hold on to anything in life, but now he knows this world does have meaning to him now and this time it will be different.

* * *

A/N: Thank you for taking the time to read, this was the first story and lemon I ever wrote. Reviews are more than welcome, unless you want to complain about the pairing. In that case, keep it to yourself. No need to trample on other people's fandoms, we can all be mature and respect each other's preferences. I'll be working on a one-shot with Sakura and Riboku (Li Mu) from the Kingdom manga, so keep an eye out for it!


	2. This Life I Don't Deserve

The night was chilly as a dark figure made its way over the buildings with one destination in mind. Home.

Madara had just got done with giving his report to the Hokage about his mission he had been pressured into taking. The client was the daimyo of the Land of Fire and had personally requested Madara's assistance with a group of unruly shinobi that were causing havoc with some small civilian villages to the east.

Hashirama begged the daimyo to reconsider sending the Uchiha, who was unruly himself. After the incident in Iwagakure, the Hokage didn't feel comfortable sending Madara on his own to any land or village he wanted to have future relations with. Unfortunately, his plea fell on deaf ears. The daimyo wanted the rebels fully aware of what awaits them if they continue to defy him. No one is more capable of instilling that fear then Madara himself.

The clan leader couldn't feel more smug as he headed to the Uchiha compound after receiving the handsome fee the lord paid for his services. All he had to do was crack a few skulls before the whelps were put in their place and swore allegiance to the daimyo. He didn't care for such jobs, but refusing the lord of the land at a time where the village was trying to prosper, was not a good idea. Another reason was that he had a family he had to think about now.

Reaching the gates of the compound, he couldn't wait to be home. The sky was dark and lanterns bearing the clans crest lined the streets. Not that he needed it, maneuvering around in the dark was like second nature for him. His house came into view and he couldn't help the smile that graced his handsome features.

The Fourth Shinobi War and the epic failure of his Eye of the Moon Plan seemed like nothing but a nightmare from long ago. It still puzzles him when he tries to figure out how he came to be in this time. Everything was just like the way it use to be the first time around, and he couldn't have been more grateful. He was still the leader of the Uchiha clan, Hashirama was still on good terms with him, and most importantly, Sakura was still alive.

After thoroughly enjoying the reunion they shared, Madara quickly set himself on a personal mission of eliminating the major threats to his newfound happiness. He tracked down the suprised Black Zetsu, who had no idea how Madara knew of his existence, and immediately destroyed him. Subsequently, Taku and his son followed after. The latter wasn't easy, he had to be careful to make sure it didn't look like he had anything to do with it, but he is a master manipulator. After all, he was a professional at setting people up. It use to be his favorite pastime.

As he crossed the threshold of his home, he noticed Sakura was no where to be found at first glance. _'Probably asleep by now, but or at least should be.'_ Walking into the room they shared, the scene before couldn't have made him happier. His wife was sleeping peacefully on their bed, wrapped in a thin kimono with one of her hands resting on her swollen belly. Any day now she could go into labor. A book laid open by her side and the blankets were still folded by the foot of the bed.

'_Hn, she was waiting for me..._' It wasn't surprising that she had already fallen asleep, it was late into the night and the pregnancy took a lot of energy out of her.

Madara's eyes roamed the length of her body and admired how her porcelain skin was accentuated by the moonlight shining in from outside. Her long, pink hair was pulled back, despite knowing he would take it out as soon as he returned. His hands itched to hold and caress her.

Although he left yesterday for his mission, it felt like weeks without having her by his side. Except for this last mission, he had barely left the village so he could stay with and protect Sakura and their unborn child.

One thing he knew was that he didn't deserve this, didn't deserve to be so happy. So many lives were ruined thanks to him and his plan. Uchiha Madara would always be known as the epitome of evil in "that world". A man like him deserved to rot in a hole, but as soon as he saw her smiling face, he no longer cared. She represented the light in his life, that there was still hope that things can change. He may never be able to atone for what he's done, but that didn't mean he couldn't try to make this life better.

Quickly, he discarded his shinobi tools and undressed himself wanting to feel the warmth of his wife's body next to his. He unfolded the blanket and wrapped it around the both of them after setting aside the book she was reading.

It was almost like a dream how well everything was going. Sakura was his and no one was going between them. After their long and very passionate reunion, Madara convinced the kunoichi to become his wife. Although she was visibly nervous and unsure, he could be _very_ persuasive. She wouldn't regret choosing to be with him, he wouldn't let her.

Surprisingly, the clan and elders didn't have much objection. It irked him that it probably had to do with her connection to the Hokage and Senju clan. They were hoping to solidify their good standing with Hashirama through their clan leader marrying his top student and one of the best medics in Konohagakure. They were thinking of what they could gain from their marriage from a political perspective, but he didn't care as long as they didn't get in his way.

His callused hand snaked its way into her kimono as he laid down beside her. Before going to sleep, it always gave him a sense of comfort to caress her stomach since he found out she was pregnant. It made him swell with pride knowing she was carrying his child.

When he first found out, nothing stopped him from gloating about it in Hashirama's office and enjoying the anger and discomfort of Senju Tobirama. The younger Senju may have taken the last of his family away, but now he had Sakura and was starting his own. He would relish in the mans apparent jealousy and loss.

Never in all the years he cursed the earth with his existence, had he ever imagined having a family, especially after she died the first time. She would be the only deciding factor in whether he wanted one or not. No Sakura, then no family.

He smirked deviously, deciding on whether he wanted to rid the tiny woman next to him of her clothes or not. _'Kami she's beautiful'_, he didn't care if she was nine months pregnant or not, he loved seeing her nude form. Seeing the peaceful and relaxed look etched onto her delicate face, he decided against removing her clothing, not wanting to wake her. He wanted her to get all the rest she needed. Adjusting his body to comfortably fit around her, he starting dozing off as he listened to his wife's soothing heartbeat.

* * *

Madara woke with start in the middle the the night. Small hands were grabbing onto his arm, startling him until he sat up and saw the look on his wife's face. Her hands reached to her stomach and she let out a painful cry.

"Madara! I..." She didn't need to say anymore. He could tell she was going into labor from her heavy breathing and panicked look at her face.

He quickly got out of bed and cursed himself for sleeping in the nude as he quickly tried to put the clothes tossed on the floor back on. Why of all nights couldn't he have just kept his pants on knowing this could have happened at anytime now?

After haphazardly throwing on his clothing, he scooped his wife up in his arms to take her to the Uchiha medical building within the compound. Thanks to Sakura, there was always a couple medics present that took shifts in the smaller hospital. It wasn't as impressive as the villages official hospital, but it would do for emergencies within the compound.

The night was freezing and he was glad he wrapped her in their blanket before leaving. The cold air made her labored breaths visible as she curled into his chest, body wracked in pain. There was no time to spare as he raced down the street to the little hospital. Part of him was so grateful the building was so close to his home.

Reaching the door, he banged his foot against it, refusing to put his wife down on the cold ground, knowing she wouldn't be able to stand at this point. If they made him wait, he would just kick it down.

Within seconds, a young Uchiha who Sakura had helped train to become medic, opened the door. "Madara-sama what's can I do for-"

The clan head rushed right past the man, who hadn't realized the situation until he saw Sakura, who was clutching onto her husband.

"Oh Kami, Sakura-sama is going into labor. Quickly, bring her back here while I get Kyou-san and Kai-chan." The leader nodded and took Sakura into the room the man pointed to and laid her onto the bed they had set up as a birthing room.

The pinkette grasped Madara's hand afraid of what was to come. Although she had delivered many infants and knew the medical aspect behind it, actually going through it herself was frightening. Sweat was forming on her brow, she was trying to keep her mind from the pain and the contractions that were rolling through her.

The man from earlier, along with an older woman and her apprentice, came into the room carrying supplies and water, getting everything ready to bring the next heir of their clan into the world.

As soon as they were done setting up, the older woman, Kyou, instructed the younger man to escort Madara to the waiting room outside.

"No." That the only reply he gave as stayed by Sakura's side, determined not to leave her for an instant.

"Madara-sama, the birthing room is not a place for men. It's unorthodox. Sakura-sama will be fine in our hands. Please follow Sato-"

Looking away from his wife, he gave the two women a hard look that caused them to freeze with how dark and cold his eyes seemed. "I'm not going anywhere. As the leader of this clan, it would be wise of you not to tell me otherwise." There was no room for objection in his deep, commanding voice. He would not let some old hag and brat tell him what to do.

Sakura tugged at his hand in annoyance, the last thing she wanted was to hear bickering while she was going through this. "_Please_...stop fighting." Madara looked down to her apologetically, but refused to back down.

"Madara-sama, please forgive us. We had no intention of offending you. We will get started right away, it seems she is progressing along quickly."

* * *

Madara couldn't do much for his wife other than letting her keep a death lock grip on his hand and whisper soothing words, trying to comfort her and reminding her to breath deeply. It seemed like hours ago that he brought her in. She was covered in sweat and crying out from the pain. The fact that he couldn't stop her unbearable pain made him feel useless and guilt gripped him knowing he was the reason she had to endure it.

The medics kept ordering her push, as another woman went in and out of the room carrying water. A few more medics had been called in to assist since the two women wouldn't be enough, they needed more hands. Sakura was bleeding profusely as one of the more experienced medics out of the group tried to stop the flow with her chakra.

The scene brought back horrible memories of that day in the mountains when Madara found her lying in a pool of her own blood. It was making him feel sick. It was not like him to even bat an eye at the most gruesome sights, but he couldn't stand seeing her like this with the images from that distant nightmare flashing through his mind. Or the thought of losing her again.

"If she doesn't make it, none of you will." The threat was clear in his voice and eyes. The medics were visibly distressed knowing their leader is not one to make empty threats.

"Don't worry Madara-sama, everything is under control." Kyou spoke from the end of the bed, hidden by the sheet over Sakura's lower half to allow her some privacy with the people coming in and out of the room. "Good, keep pushing Sakura-sama. I'm starting to see the head!"

Sakura cried out in anguish, it was unbearable. She knew it was the pain talking, but she swore to herself she'd never let Madara touch her again or she'd break every last bone in his body.

"The baby's crowning, just a little longer milady, we're almost there..."

Madara thought the bones in his finger would be crushed into a fine dust with how hard Sakura was squeezing his hand, but knew it was nothing compared to what she was going through right now. She screamed as Kyou told her she only needed one more big push.

Cries filled the small room as their baby came into the world. "Congratulations, it's a boy milord." Madara couldn't take his eyes off the tiny infant as Kai took the boy to the water basin to clean him off. He looked down at Sakura, who was beyond spent and whimpering from the pain of the delivery as the medics tended to her. He grabbed an extra cloth and dipped into one of the other basins to clean her face and cool her off after hours of labor.

It reminded him of how he put cool rags on his own mother's forehead after she gave birth to Izuna, he was only a little thing back then.

Kai brought the tiny bundle over to them and gently placed the infant in Sakura's shaky arms. She had lost a lot of blood and was feeling weak. Madara hovered over the two to make sure they were both okay as she held their son to her chest.

It felt like a miracle. He couldn't believe he was actually a father. A warmth spread through his chest as he took a good look as his son._ 'Definitely inherited the Uchiha looks,'_ was his first thought. He couldn't really imagine having a son with pink hair, he would most likely be considered an oddball among the males of the clan. Watching his wife glowing with motherhood as a few stray tears rolled down her face, he couldn't help but feel similar emotions welling up inside him. But there was no way in hell he was going to cry in a room full of women. Not happening.

"Thank you, Madara. You gave me such a beautiful child. He looks just like you." She smiled up at him warmly and he leaned down to kiss her.

"No, thank you Sakura. You married me and gave birth to my child. I'm the one who needs to grateful, not you." He was a wicked, evil man, but his family would never know his past. He wouldn't let them be subjugated to such things. That was one of the reason Black Zetsu had been his first target. Not only for revenge, but so the ones he had to protect would be out of harms way.

"So, have you decided a name for your son yet?" Kyou asked the couple as they doted on their child.

"Yeah... Izuna." As soon as he said it, he could swear he saw the vein pop on Sakura's forehead. They hadn't decided on a name yet, there had been quite a few she had suggested, but Madara already knew what name he wanted.

"Don't go deciding this on your own. I'm his parent too, you know."

"Sakura, usually the father names his first son and it's tribute to my otouto. I will let you name the other dozen whatever you wish as long as it's not ridiculous. Just let me have this as his father." She smiled at him in understanding. Madara's bond with his otouto was something she never had with a sibling, but knew he meant the world to him.

"Okay, then we'll name him Izuna. It's a nice name. Wait, what do you mean the other dozen! You're sick in the head if you think that's happening."

Madara let out a carefree laugh at her annoyed expression. "If that's what you think. Right, Izuna?" He knew it was cliché, but it was something important to him. Long ago, he promised himself if he ever had a son, he would be named after his otouto to carry on his memory.

"Madara, could you hold him for me? I just need to rest a little." With no time to spare, he quickly plucked his son out of her arms and cradled him against his broad chest. Sakura's expression softened at the sight of the father and son. She had never seen Madara with such a warm and happy expression and couldn't help but smile as she drifted off.

Noticing his wife had fallen asleep, he pulled the covers over her as she rested from the whole ordeal. Sitting back in the chair the medics provided him with earlier, he couldn't wipe the grin off his face as he watched his son fussing in the cloth he was wrapped in.

"Hn, your going to be a strong one, just like your parents." He couldn't feel more proud as he watched over his family.

_'Thank you, Sakura. You've given me everything a man could want, even though I've never deserved any of it. I promise I'll always protect and love you and our children until the day I die.'_

* * *

A/N: Thank you all who have read the first part of my story, I really appreciate it! I fixed a few small errors I didn't notice at first. If you guys notice anything, please let me know so that I can fix it. I'm also deciding on whether I should make a third part or leave it as is.

If anyone is interested, my new AU story with Sakura and Riboku (Kingdom) is finally up.

So, within a couple hours of publishing this story, someone had already reported it. One of the very few members of a group called Eliminator, not only left a comment complaining about explicit material, but also added my story to one of their community pages called Reportable Lemons.

At first, I considered maybe having a link to the lemon if it was that big of an issue, until I decided to check out Eliminator's page. They actually have a community page with almost 10,000 stories they added to be viewed and reported for various reasons. I couldn't believe someone, who is a member like everyone else on here, would actually take the time to police this site since apparently the administrators are too busy to be bothered with it. I can tell who use to be the class tattletale haha. I couldn't imagine fanfiction with no lemons or explicit content. I probably wouldn't even be on this site if that were the case. Personally, I'd rather write or enjoy stories then spend my day reporting hundreds of people.

Well anyway, after being pissed off after some correspondence with this person, I thought of a million different lemon ideas to write. I ended up deciding to write something a little more subtle for the second part of this story to put myself in a better mood. I hope you guys enjoyed it and thanks again for reading!


	3. Cast the Die (Part One)

**A/N:** Gomen everyone! I took sooo long updating this story. I've been reading Kingdom and having major writers block. For a while I had at least 2k words for this chapter, but the last two days I ended up making it over 12k. It seemed too long for a chapter, so I'm breaking it up into two parts. I'm not entirely happy with this part to be honest, it really was a struggle to get through it.

This chapters is for those of you who wanted to know what happened before Sakura and Madara had Izuna, so here it is and part two will be out in a few days. It will be a little smutty, but that's because I'm a pervert haha. That's the whole reason I came to this site, well initially. I've broadened my horizons...a tiny bit.

Thank you to those who read and reviewed my stories! Part of the reason I do these is because writing and English have always been my weak points in my studies and hopefully they will get stronger the longer I do it. Please review and let me know what you think or how my writing is. I can't tell if it's good from another's perspective.

For those who are interested, the fifth part of my RiboSaku story "The Last Princess of Zhao" should be out soon. I outlined the chapter and wrote a few paragraphs, but put it aside in order to do this chapter. I felt like I was favoring that story, so I needed to try getting back into the MadaSaku zone. After reading Naruto Gaiden (don't get me started) and seeing how messed up things have gotten, I needed to make my own universe for Sakura fufu.

* * *

"Saizo, don't get too close now..."

"Mom, I want to do it too!"

Sakura sat on a log, holding her infant close to her chest. It was a beautiful day out and Madara insisted on taking them all out as a family. She hadn't been out much since giving birth to Kou last year. They originally went out to get some dango together, before Izuna insisted on going to the training field for some shuriken practice.

Usually Madara took him out here by themselves to practice, but he begged her to come so he could show her the fruits all their hard work. She couldn't resist the five year old when he stuck his bottom lip out and held onto her hand. It was worth it seeing how excited the boy was as they made their way to the field just outside the village. His dark hair whipped around as he ran ahead of them, while his younger brother, Saizo, tried to catch up.

They both were the spitting image of their father, much to his amusement. It must have been an Uchiha thing, the gene was probably just dominate, much like their personality. The only one that resembled her was Kou, who had green eyes, but also had dark hair. She was thankful for that, so her children wouldn't be teased like she had been growing up. It would have been even worse considering they were boys.

When they reached the spot her husband usually went to practice, she found a comfortable spot on a log with the other two boys as Izuna started, with his father standing nearby. They stayed a safe distance just in case one of the shuriken ended up flying in the wrong direction. Her three year old, Saizo, could barely contain himself as he kept wanting to join in, but he was still too young. She had to keep grabbing the back of his shirt and dragging him back onto the log with her and the baby, much to his displeasure. As soon as Kou started fussing and she took her eyes off the toddler, he took the chance to escape, running over to Madara and begging to let him practice too.

"I'm showing mom what dad taught me. Sit down and shut up! You're not even old enough to go to the academy yet."

"You shut up Izuna!" The young boy ran over to his older brother, fist raised like he was ready to fight. Madara grabbed him and threw him over his shoulder, laughing at how rambunctious his sons are.

"Come on you two, enough. Saizo, your time will come and I'll do the same with you as your brother and we'll come out here to practice. Sit down next to your mother and be quiet. Pay attention so you have an idea of what to do."

Sakura sighed as her son ran over and took his place on the log as soon as his father put him down. _'Figures he'd listen to him right away...'_ Both of them always listened to anything and everything their father said, it was apparent they admired him with all their being.

When they were home, they were her boys, but when it came to training and such, they were his. Madara didn't coddle the children like she did, but that was okay. They had the best of both worlds, not that he wasn't there for them or anything. He was a more attentive father than most would believe, but firm when necessary.

Their sons would grow up much differently than their parents had, that was for sure. The whole point of this village was so that children could grow up without being forced on to the battlefield and have to kill each other...

Sakura couldn't help but smile as she watched her family. Her sons were happy and healthy, growing a little bit everyday. Madara seemed just happy as she did as he looked back at her, a smirk on his face at how skilled their son had become in such a short amount of time. She could see how proud he was of Izuna, who would be his heir and future clan head.

She wrapped her free arm around Saizo and pulled him to her, hugging him tightly and kissing the top of his head. He squirmed, embarrassed in front of his father at her affections. Laughing out loud, the pinkette loved the time spent with her family. It was hard to believe that there had been a time when things were different.

* * *

"I love you, Sakura."

The pinkette's eyes sprung open as the words left his mouth. '...He loves me?' It was apparent after what just took place, but everything happened so fast. Just yesterday they were good friends and comrades, nothing more as far as she knew.

His arms were tight around her body as he held her close, determined not to let her escape. Not that she wanted to, she enjoyed his affections. It just wasn't like him at all, not the tender words or loving touches. If anyone heard what had taken place, no one would believe a word of it.

The even breaths in her hair told her he had fallen asleep, his hold not loosening up in the slightest. It was still early in the day, but it was apparent she wouldn't be going anywhere. The only thing she could do was resign herself to laying in bed until the man beside her decided to wake up.

* * *

Sakura groaned as she woke up, not realizing when she had fallen asleep. The light coming in through the window proved it was at least still daytime. The arm around her waist was loose enough for her to slowly slip out of, trying to be as quiet as possible. Madara rolled over, grabbing a pillow and holding to his chest, startling Sakura as she held her hand over her mouth. The dark haired man laid there, breathing deeply.

'Phew, he's still asleep. I thought that definitely would have woken him up.'

The pinkette crawled across the bed, getting up and searching for her clothes that were thrown in various directions. 'What a mess...' She had to try sorting hers out from his, which wasn't hard. All his clothes were blue or dark blue, typical of an Uchiha.

There was so much to think about as she eyed his sleeping form while getting dressed. What did she expect out of this? Of course at the time, they were both caught up in the moment and not really thinking about the consequences of their actions. Well, at least she hadn't and there was no way of being able to tell what was going through his mind.

Her whole body felt stiff and sore as she moved around gathering her belongings. Would he be expecting her to stay or to be gone? There was no experience for her to speak of when it came to men or relationships, but some of her friends had given very different accounts of their encounters with the opposite sex and those were usually the options to chose from. Some had men try to get rid of them with any excuse in the book, while others at least ate breakfast together before saying goodbye. Others began relationships, while some just slept with men for missions or while on them.

She didn't know what to expect with Madara, so instead of finding out, she would leave before he woke up. It was a stroke of uncharacteristic cowardice, but the fear of a potentially very awkward encounter with the clan head made the option seem much more desirable.

Today he just seemed so...different. She had just come to tell him that he was late for the meeting with Hashirama-sama, and next thing you know, they were in his room and the rest is history. What would it be called? Making love, or just casual sex? The latter just didn't feel right. What they did felt too passionate to just be casual sex, but then again, it's not like she was an expert with these things. This could be something he does every now and then to relieve stress. Maybe it's not uncommon for his to bed different women, it was obvious he knew what he was doing, or at least seemed like it. Just thinking about it was frustrating, but she couldn't deny that everything he did to her body felt amazing. Her face turned beet red as she looked back at the naked man wrapped up in the sheets on the bed, his dark hair strewn in every direction.

Part of her wanted to get undressed and curl back up with him, but she was afraid of his reaction when he woke up. Finally dressed, she turned to leave to go home and shower. That would give her more time to sort out her feelings and think about what to do next.

The pinkette walked past his desk by the door. There was some paper and a pen, so she grabbed a blank piece to scroll a quick note that she was heading home and would probably be at the hospital later on. 'This should be good enough...' Taking one last look at the Uchiha and setting the note on top of his paperwork, she headed out the door and out of the house. The sun was just as bright, if not brighter, than when they were out there earlier.

'What time it is? I still had a shift today.'

Her body ached as she walked down the path from Madara's house and through the compound, making her way towards the center of the village to her own home. One of the benefits of being a medic was that you can heal all the wounds, aches, and pains you experience. Sakura could heal herself on the way, so it wouldn't interfere with work and getting around.

It would be raise a lot of questions if she was limping around with bites and bruises covering her body. Madara had started becoming aggressive towards the end, but it wasn't unwelcome. In fact, she had never felt anything like it in her short years in this world.

The pinkette made it to her house, walking through the door and shutting it quickly. A flood of emotions hit like a ton of bricks as she leaned her back up against the heavy wood, sliding down onto the floor.

"What the hell am I doing?"

Although the clock on the wall says it's only noon, the day felt much longer. She had woken up and spent the morning with her sensei, then went to see Madara and ended up in bed with him. It was finally hitting her that she had just given up her virginity and he didn't have to do much to take it. 'So much for waiting till marriage... What have I done?'

No respectable man in the village would take a sullied woman as their wife. A clan leader, like Madara, would be completely out of the question. Men like him were expected to marry a virgin of noble birth that would benefit their clan and the Uchiha would not be an exception. If anything, they were known to be more strict about who their members marry and usually didn't let outsiders in.

Pulling her knees up towards her chest, Sakura let her pink hair fall into her face, eyes tearing up. Did she make a mistake? It's not like she could be anything other than a fling or affair to the clan head who would more than likely be set up in an arranged marriage to some beautiful maiden. That is what happened to Hashirama-sama with his gorgeous wife, Mito-sama. Most clan heads were married off by their parents and council who weighed the pros and cons of the women.

Sakura wouldn't stand a chance. She had no family, no money, no clan. Compared to a beautiful heiress, like those in the Hyuuga or Yamanaka clan, there was no comparison. All the pinkette had to offer were her medical skills, strength, and a tiny home. She didn't even try to get involved in politics, nor had any interest in them unless it had to deal with the hospital.

She shook her head, trying to rid herself of all the negative thoughts. There was no point in dwelling on shortcomings or being jealous of others. What was done cannot be changed and she had be an adult and accept it. The best thing to do was take a hot shower and head for the hospital, that would keep her mind busy.

* * *

It felt great taking a shower and putting on clean clothes after the morning she had. Her body was feeling good as new from the soothing hot water and medical ninjutsu. Having excellent chakra control, it didn't take long at all to rid herself of the bruises and anything else that may be questioned.

Entering through the hospital doors, she almost couldn't wait to start working before a tall man with dark brown hair bounded towards her. "Hashirama-sama?" It wasn't common as of late for her sensei to show up here, usually he was in his office in the newly built tower belonging to the leader of the village.

"Sakura-chan... What are you doing here?"

The pinkette cocked an eyebrow at his odd question. "What do you mean? I have a shift today."

The Hokage shook his head, letting out a deep sigh. "I admire your tenacity and dedication, but from the log book, it shows you have been here EVERY single day. Take the day off and get some rest."

Sakura's jaw practically dropped, no way was she going to let him ruin her plans. She needed to be here to keep her mind off of everything else. "That doesn't bother me in the slightest. I rest at the end of the day and I enjoy being here more than anything else! There's still a lot of work I haven't finished and patients that need care." She attempted to stride by him, but he grabbed her upper arm, stopping her from walking away when he was talking to her.

"Sakura-chan, you should know as a medic what overworking can do to people. Also, I wasn't giving you an option. As the Hokage and your sensei, I'm ordering you to take the day off. If you refuse again or try to sneak back in, I will make it a week, or even a month. Just take the day off for yourself. I'll be here for today, so there's no need for you to worry."

The man's student couldn't be anymore frustrated. There was nothing she could do in order to stay at the hospital, without endangering her future shifts. "H-Hai, Hashirama-sama."

Her sensei put both hands on her shoulders, gripping lightly to make his point. "Please, just take the day for yourself. Do something you like, aside from work. I don't want you to be upset with me, I just want you to be happy. After all, you're my precious student and I care about you."

The pinkette couldn't help but blush at his statement. He was like the kind and protective older brother she never had, but always wanted. She wrapped her arms around his torso, hugging him tightly. With a quick look, she was glad no one was around so there wouldn't be any more weird rumors going around.

When people didn't have anything better to do, they just talked about things they presume are true. So far, she's heard rumors of her having an affair with either Senju brother, Madara, and even various patients. It was all very annoying, especially when her sensei was happily married to a wonderful woman. All it was, was catty younger kunoichi and village girls who were just jealous. Mito-sama would never pay any heed, there was no doubt she didn't feel the slightest bit threatened by the pinkette. Why would she? The redhead was as confident as she was elegant and of noble standing in her home village as well as Konohagakure.

Sure, it wasn't hard for Sakura to see the differences in their social standing, but the battlefield was a different story. Mito-sama couldn't hold a candle to her in a pure, raw power or medical ninjutsu, but she excelled in sealing jutsu. Hashirama-sama taught her enough about the Uzumaki clans seals for her to be able to counter most basic ones, so she didn't see the redhead as much of a threat when it comes to combat skills. They grew up in two totally different worlds. The Uzumaki was pampered in her homeland as a princess, while she had to grow up with no clan to back her and only the experiences in the harsh world to teach her what she knew.

She shook her head, not wanting to go down that road as she looked back up to her sensei and returned the smile he gave her, before ruffling her hair with his hand.

"Go on and have some fun for once. You can come back in tomorrow and work yourself to the bone if you like."

Sakura let go of him, and fixed her hair. He would always mess with her hair, like she was a child or something, much to her annoyance. "Okay sensei...then I guess I'll see you around."

She turned around and sulked as she left the hospital, not sure exactly what to do with herself. Usually her time was spent working or training, if not that, then it would sometimes be spent reading books and scrolls dealing with medical ninjutsu or the human body. People had different hobbies around the village, like collecting things, growing flowers or arranging them, making clothing, cooking, art, and all kinds of things that didn't evolve shinobi life. What did she like to do? Honestly, that was a good question.

The medic kicked rocks along the dirt road as she made her away through the village, taking her time to look at the stalls and shops, hoping something would come to mind. Everything brought her back to the current situation...Madara.

When she did have free time, a good portion of it ended up being spent with him, sometimes sparing, sometimes just relaxing and talking about anything and everything. Her chest tightened trying not to think about him, it would be best for both of them. She knew she couldn't ever be anything more than a lover, and figured it would be better to end it now than have to suffer when the clan chose someone for him to finally marry. At least she had one good night... er morning, with him. That would be enough to last her for a lifetime.

The pinkette walked into a nearby tea shop, unable to resist the tempting smells drawing her in. This was her favorite one in the whole village. The people who owned it were a nice family, who didn't come from a shinobi background. They were originally merchants, who decided to take a different route. The owner's brother who decided to keep up with the family trade owned a stall with goods from different lands down the street.

"Ah, Sakura-san, it's nice to see you again. It's been some time, eh?" An older woman, the owner's wife, walked towards her after wiping her hands on her apron.

"Haha, yeah it's been a while. I've been so busy with work and all. How are the kids, You-san?" The woman laughed, gesturing for her to follow. Her blond hair that was braided in the back swung back and forth as she walked, catching Sakura's attention. It was beautiful and smooth, like it was made out of gold. Sometimes, she wished her hair was like everyone else's and didn't catch so much attention. After all, it was hard to forget someone with pink hair.

"My oldest just started at the academy a few weeks ago and the others are dying to join, but they're not old enough yet. It's driving me up a wall trying to get them to settle down. It's all shinobi this or shinobi that. What ever happened to following in their parents footsteps, like kids use to do?"

Sakura sat down at one of the tables as the woman went to get her some of the tea she always ordered whenever she made trips to the shop. The blond put the cup down on the table, slowly pouring the hot liquid as she stood next to her, with the other hand on her hip. The medic enjoyed talking to You-san, she reminded her of how an older sister would be.

"Eh, don't worry too much, they're still young. All the kids are acting like that right now because of how exciting shinobi life seems, but they'll understand it's not all its cut out to be. I'm sure one of them will follow through when they get older."

You-san tilted her head, with a smile on her face, probably imagining which child would decide to take over the tea shop. Sakura blew on the steaming cup as she took a sip, enjoying how the warm drink went down her throat.

"Anyway Sakura-san... Did you ever wrangle in that dark haired hunk, Madara-sama?" She elbowed the pinkette to emphasize her point. Sakura's eyes widened in horror as she choked on her the tea, face becoming impossibly red. She almost fell out of her chair at the question as the woman laughed hysterically. "I take that as a no?"

"You-san, saying such thing are bound to have that kind of a response." Wiping her mouth off, the pinkette looked up at the new voice and almost face palmed at her luck.

"Oh, Tobirama-sama! My apologies, I didn't even realize anyone had come in. Please, take a seat anywhere you like and I will bring some tea out for you." You-san bowed low and rushed off to the back, obviously frazzled at having one of the village "celebrities" in her shop. It was always a big deal when one of the founders or the younger Senju stopped in to any of the local places to eat or buy things. Everyone was always on their best behavior.

The white haired man took a seat next to Sakura, who wished she just stayed home today. All she wanted was a quiet day to relax and try not to think about a "certain person", but everything ended up going back to him.

"Good afternoon, Sakura-chan. I'm surprised to see you here instead of at the hospital."

You-chan brought out her best tea and dango for the both of them, winking at the pinkette before leaving for the back room, giving them privacy. Sakura frowned, not wanting to be left alone with the younger Senju.

"Uh, yeah... Well, your brother kicked me out earlier when I tried to go in. He told me to come back tomorrow." Tobirama laughed as he took a sip of his tea and grabbed some of the different colored dango. _'Man, You-san sure is trying to make a good impression, not that I blame her. It's good for business to have guys like him come in.'_

"I can't blame him. After all, everyone knows you're practically a workaholic. People probably think he's enslaving you." Sakura took another sip of her tea, looking away from the man. She wanted to get this over with and go on her merry way.

"So, Sakura-chan... Did you have any plans for today? I mean since aniki gave you the day off and all..." Here we go again. She wasn't dense enough to not see that the white haired man had been trying to make a move for a while now. Every chance he was given, he tried to steal her attention away, whether it be at work or training. Sometimes it felt suffocating.

"Well..." Tobirama looked up quickly with an usual alertness and a frown plastered on his face. It startled the pinkette, was something going on? She turned around, looking towards the doors and thought she was going to piss herself as she saw Madara standing there.

_'Wah? How? I didn't even hear the doors open!'_ Tobirama looked just as shocked, he usually could sense a persons chakra long before they even get within the vicinity, but somehow Madara had done just that. It was like he just appeared out of thin air.

Sakura flinched as the dark haired man looked between the two of them, scowling. She cursed her luck a thousandfold. _'Why, why, why!? Not now, please Kami-sama!'_ The nasty look on the clan leaders face made her heart race, it was clear as day that he was enraged and the slightest thing would set him off.

"What are you doing here, Uchiha? Can't you see that we're busy?" Sakura covered her mouth, horrified at the words coming from the Senju.

_'No! Stupid! Just shut your mouth, before you get us both killed!'_ The pinkette wished she could just tape the man's mouth shut, or transport herself anywhere else on the planet than this tea shop that was probably going to be destroyed by Susanoo any minute.

Madara's dark eyes bore into her as she tried not to make eye contact, feeling ashamed of herself. Usually she had no problem facing him or telling him off, but this was different. Especially after this morning. She knew she was in the wrong by just leaving like that and not giving him a chance after what they shared together. It doesn't help that it looks like she's on a date or something with another man after making love to him just a few short hours ago.

_'If I could crawl into a hole and disappear, now would be a good time.'_

"Sakura, what the **_hell_** do you think you're doing?" The anger in his voice sent shivers up her spine, but she still wouldn't look into his eyes afraid to see what was lurking behind them. The Uchiha's anger was as infamous as his strength.

He stalked over to their table, fists clenched. Sakura could feel a bead of sweat trickle down the side of her face, nerves getting the best of her.

"Who do you think you're talking to like that, Madara? Watch how you speak to Sakura!" The pinkette knew he said her name without an honorific just to anger him. Her and Madara had been on a first name basis for a while, but not with Tobirama.

"Shut the hell up Senju!" Before either of them could react, Madara punched him in the jaw, sending him flying across the room into the wall. Sakura jumped out of her chair, shocked out of her wits. She didn't even see Madara until his fist connected with the other mans jaw. He moved so fast, she wasn't able to even track his movements. _'What the hell?'_

Tobirama stood up, wiping the blood from his mouth, "Bastard Uchiha! You see how he really is, Sakura? That's what I've been warning you ab-"

Madara ran over and gripped him up by the collar of his shirt, tossing him onto a table and breaking it in half. You-san ran out from the back and screamed at the damage done to her shop. "Stop it, please! This is all we have!"

"Madara, stop it you idiot!" He looked over to her with wide eyes, angry at her insult. Tobirama jumped up, taking advantage of him looking away and charged the dark haired man. You-san screamed as the two men went right through the shops glass windows in the front, tumbling onto the dirt road.

Sakura ran out of the shop doors after leaving ten times the amount of money her tea actually cost, hoping to make it up to the poor woman later on. She would come back and help clean up the mess. There was no stopping those two now. If either of them had it their way, they wouldn't hesitate to kill each other. The only thing stopping them would probably be Hashirama.

The pinkette hauled ass, not wanting to be in the middle of what was about to become an undoubtedly violent fight. She looked back as she started jumping over the buildings to see Tobirama on the ground as the Uchiha stood over him.

_'D-Did he knock him unconscious? Or use his Sharingan? The fight was clearly already over, but they were outside for not even fifteen seconds...'_

Sakura turned back around and ran as fast as she could. There was no way she wanted to face him now, especially with how angry he is. Her feet glided over each house and building, until reaching the forest.

Although those two hated each other, they hadn't once put their hands on the other since the village had been formed. At least that's what her sensei told her. What had gotten into Madara? Ever since this morning, he seemed like a different person...

She flew through the trees, getting further into forest. _'Hopefully, he didn't notice me leave since he was so busy with Tobirama. At least that would bide time, so he could calm down. And I can think about what I want to say.'_ Jumping from branch to branch, she realized she was heading towards the clearing where they sparred together before.

A hand grabbed the back of her robe in mid-jump, pulling her towards the ground forcefully. "Kyaaa!" She landed on her backside with a hard thud.

"Who do you think you're running from?" Sakura stilled as two feet gracefully landed right in front of her. _'I couldn't feel or hear him at all... Just like in the tea shop.'_

Slowly, she looked up at the much taller man. His dark eyes narrowed at her with his signature scowl set in place. She quickly got to her feet, not liking the way he was looking down on her at all. Leaping towards him, she threw her fist as he caught her in midair. _'So quick...'_ Flipping over him, she went to kick him in the side, only for him to block it.

The pinkette's brow furrowed in frustration as she threw a succession of punches, kicks, and knees, but not even one reached him. _'No way... I've never been unable to hit him at least once. Not even one has gotten close! What's so different? How can this be?!'_

"Who do you think you are busting up You-san's shop? And using Tobirama to do it at that?" Madara growled as she said the Senju's name, stepping closer to her. Her natural response was to step back. He stopped with a confused look on his face.

"Then answer me this, Sakura. Who do you think you are that you can just get what you want from me and run off with him. Huh?!" He roared at her, making her entire being tremble.

_'__T-This can't be Madara... The only thing that's the same is the way he looks. Everything else seems...off. Is it a transformation jutsu or something?'_ She cursed the fact that she didn't have the Hyuuga or Uchiha's dojutsu, then it would only take a second to see if the chakra is the same or not. He hadn't even shown his Sharingan, so maybe it wasn't him...

She slowly backed off from the crazed man, not sure what to do or say, not wanting him to take his anger out on her. "Sakura, answer me! You left without a word and then I find you with him..."

"I left a note on your desk and I was already at the shop when he showed up." Each step brought him that much closer, her heart raced faster the closer he was. "J-Just stay away from me!" Madara stilled for a minute, rolling over what she just told him.

"What, now that you got what you wanted, you're done with me? Is that what I'm hearing?" His dark eyes watched every move she made, nothing escaping his vision. He continued walking towards her, like a lion stalking towards its prey.

"There's something strange about you... Are you really even Madara? The difference between yesterday and today is too great. I'm no fool, I know how strong he is and how he acts. Someone can't change that much in less than a day!"

Madara visibly stiffened, eyes widening more than a fraction. Had she caught on to something? With the way he expression changed, it seemed so. She could feel her heart pounding against her chest as he looked down. _'What is he going to do now?'_

Quickly looking back up into her green eyes, she gasped at the blazing Sharingan boring into her. Before she knew it, everything turned black.

* * *

Sakura felt like she was falling in a endless pit of darkness. What happened?

Oh yeah, she stupidly looked in to Madara's Sharingan. It was definitely his, there was no doubt about it. If that didn't prove his point, nothing else did. After all, it wasn't just any Sharingan. It had evolved far beyond that of any other in his clan.

He possessed the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, there was no way to mistaken it.

The pinkette was gripped with fear as she continued falling. When will this end? Would she be stuck in this place forever?

"Madara...Madara...please get me out of here!" Screaming at the top of her lungs, she wondered if he could even hear her. Was this all in her head? Just an illusion? But it felt so real...

Was this what his enemies saw before they died? Would she be killed for her transgressions against him? It was so cold, cold and dark. Who knew the Uchiha's dojutsu could create illusions that felt so real? It was truly terrifying.

There was a light at the bottom of the pit. Sakura thanked Kami-sama, hoping with everything left that it was a way out of this hell hole. She let herself drop willingly, trying to reach the speck faster. It grew the closer she got, until it was blinding.

The pinkette blinked as she woke from the genjutsu, wrapping her arms around her cold body. It only took a second for her to realize that she was laying in a bed...with no clothes on. Alarmed, she tried to get up, but felt lightheaded after that horrible illusion. Was this still a genjutsu?

The door opened up and Madara walked in, seemingly in a better mood than in the forest. Right now, she'd rather be with Tobirama at this point after he put her in that dark place, for who knows how long. There was no light coming in from the window, so she assumed it was already night.

"How are you feeling?" Clenching her jaw at his question, she refused to make eye contact with him. As long as she didn't see his Sharingan, there was no fear of having to return to the darkness.

"Sakura?" His voice was softer than it had been during the confrontation.

"Leave me alone." After putting her through a genjutsu, although it could have been worse, he had taken her to his house, stripped her of every article of clothing, and laid her down in his bed. What could he be thinking?

Madara walked over to the bed and sat down, reaching over and touching her hand, before she swiped it away like it was on fire.

"Did you forget what I told you this morning?" His voice had an edge to it, but she still wasn't going to look up. Forget that.

"What?"

The dark haired man pounced on her, straddling her naked body and pinning her wrists to the bed. Sakura cried out in surprise, struggling to get out of his grip.

"Look at me Sakura. I'm not going to use the Sharingan on you, so look at me." She hesitated, but slowly looked up into his piercing dark eyes. The intensity made her fidget, but she couldn't turn away.

"I told you before, you're MINE. No one else's. That includes that bastard Senju. Seeing you two together made me want to kill him right then and there in that tea shop. I looked for you after waking up alone. After what we shared, I assumed that you felt the same way I did, until I found you with him... I know you enjoyed it just as much as I did and will. You're not getting away from me that easily."

He leaned down taking one of her hardening nipples into his mouth, making her cry out as he sucked on it. Sakura tried twisting to get from beneath him, only for him to start suckling her other breast. Her mind was getting fuzzy as the warmth started the spread between her legs from ministrations. She was already lightheaded and this was only making it worse.

"Now, why did you leave?" He let go of her breast in favor of nibbling on her neck, trying to get a response from her.

"...I..."


	4. Cast the Die (Part Two)

**A/N:** Here's part two finally! This one is Madara's point of view from part one and what happened afterwards. Hope you guys like it! Next chapter will have more plot and less smut... Thank you everyone who read part one and those who left reviews. I really appreciate them! It's a great motivator to keep writing, which isn't always easy. Sometimes I can just keep going and bam! There's a new chapter. Other times, I end up staring at the wall, wracking my brain for the right words or ideas. It looks like Naruto Shippuden is going back to the canon storyline, so I'll be excited to see my long haired devil kicking everyone's asses again.

I have some ideas for the next part, so keep an eye out! I'm also working on the fifth part of "The Last Princess of Zhao". Not many people read Kingdom, so most wouldn't know who Riboku is, but that's not a big surprise. I'm going to try to have the next chapter out within the week. Another side note, I will also be posting my stories on Archive of Our Own (AO3) and Tumblr, both as LChan3706. I know some people use different names on various sites, but I like to keep it simple and consistent. That and so I don't forget haha.

* * *

Madara looked up at the woman beneath him, to say he was confused was an understatement.

How did things end up like this?

Before all of this, he was fighting in the Fourth Shinobi War against the allied nations and Black Zetsu had betrayed him. The last thing he remembered was talking to that fool Hashirama, then everything went black. He assumed he died again. It felt like the same sensation when he pulled the tendrils out of his back that connected him to the Demonic Statue when he still lived in Mountains' Graveyard.

A soft voice had pulled him from the darkness and he found himself under the cherry blossom tree in his yard. He couldn't believe his eyes as the woman he missed more than life itself stood before him, just as he remembered her from decades ago.

It didn't matter what time, world, or even universe this was. She was here and that's all the Uchiha would need to fully embrace it.

Madara had finally done what he intended to do all those years ago by expressing his love for her. Having the pinkette so close was like a dream in itself, but being inside her was pure heaven. It was the most amazing feeling to be connected with her in such away, there was nothing that could compare.

Already fatigued from everything that happened the last couple days, he easily fell asleep as she ran her fingers along his chest. There wasn't a time in the clan leaders life that he had felt so exhausted and completely sated, just able to let everything go without a care in the world. It was worth everything that happened up to this point, because now for the first time, he truly felt happy and free from the chains holding him down. As long as he was here with his beloved in his arms, everything was perfect.

When he woke up and reached a hand out to feel for his woman, he couldn't have been more shocked to see that Sakura was gone. Had it all been a dream? No, it couldn't have been. There were clothes still thrown all over the place.

Why did she leave? Had he not satisfied her enough? Did she regret it? A million and a half questions popped into his head as he quickly changed into clean clothes before heading to the hospital. That was her home away from home, there was no doubt she would head there after stopping at her residence.

He couldn't be more grateful that his speed hadn't reverted back to how it originally was in these days. His movements were as fluid and fast as they had been during the war.

Within a couple of short minutes, he landed in front of the hospital before rushing through the front doors. Before even getting near the building, Hashirama's chakra signature was clear as day.

A devilish grin spread across his face remembering the fight during the war and how helpless the Senju and his comrades were. Oh, how he wanted to rub it in his face so badly, but technically that hadn't happened in this time. It would just be a fond memory to keep in the vault of his mind.

"Madara! What surprise to see you here!" The Hokage practically met him at the door as the taller man was standing near the desk by the entrance. With that annoying goofy grin plastered on his face, the brunette began his usual nonstop chatter until Madara cut him off.

"Hashirama, is Sakura not here?" The Senju looked crestfallen as his "best friend" interrupted his banter just to be asked about his student. When was the last time they just talked without business being involved?

Of course Madara could have just followed her chakra to find her, but he wanted to take the chance to see his longtime rival once again. It helped him get a better grasp of the reality around him, not to mention it was kind of nice to see another familiar face.

"Eh, well...She came in not long ago, but I sent her away. That girl, I swear she's here more than anywhere else." Hashirama scratched his head, with a thoughtful look on his face. "By the way, I have a question I've been meaning to ask you... Is there...something going on between the two of you?"

Madara's brow instantly furrowed, as his dark eyes narrowed at the man. The tone of the question didn't escape his attention and he didn't like it one bit. What happens between him and Sakura isn't anyone else's business and he wanted to keep it that way.

"It's none of your concern, _Hashirama_." The brunette was quiet for a minute, watching him carefully.

"I do not want to fight with you, but understand that Sakura is special to me. She has been my student for some time now and I don't want to see her get hurt."

If Madara thought he wanted to kill the Senju before, now the feeling was stronger than ever. She was _special_ to him? He didn't want to see her get hurt? The thought of her being special to another man made his blood boil, whether it was innocent or not. Mentioning her getting hurt hit a nerve, especially due to the fact that he knew of the painful fate she suffered.

All he knew was that when he got his hands on Sakura, he was going to keep her away from both Senju as much as he could. She was HIS and he would be damned if she would be special to any man other than him.

"Hashirama, she is not a girl, but a grown woman. She is your student and getting involved in her personal life is neither professional, nor welcomed. You have no reason to concern yourself with such trivial things when you have an entire village to run as its Hokage. Or perhaps you've already forgotten?"

The Senju frowned at this statement, not wanting to cause any more of a rift between them than there already was. It was obvious with how defensive the Uchiha was becoming that he was treading in dangerous territory.

The dark haired man cut the conversation short, leaving to find his woman. A few short minutes was enough to satisfy the clan leader, otherwise it might turn into a fight. After all, fighting Hashirama was one thing that always got his blood rushing and adrenaline pumping. Well, aside from Sakura.

Besides, it was odd knowing that just a little more than half a day ago, he had fought a reanimated version of the Senju while trying to take over the world...

Leaving the hospital, he could sense her chakra near the southern end of the village, close to the markets and local shops. That area was mostly populated by civilians and was a place he rarely frequented unless accompanied by the pinkette. Shopping and browsing stalls usually wasn't something a person like him would enjoy. The only thing worth going there for was seeing the smile on Sakura's face and the way her green eyes lit up when she found something interesting or wanted. That was all it took to make him more than willing to go anytime she asked. If it was anyone else, he'd probably tell them to piss off.

Flying across the buildings, it was easy to track her down to the tea shop they would stop at during their trips in the market. As he got closer, a chakra that was all too familiar and irritating made its presence known.

_'What the hell is THAT man doing here with her?'_ His fists clenched and scowl deepened, nothing pissed off the Uchiha more than the younger brother of Hashirama. Words couldn't express the hatred they shared for each other.

Madara wished he could repeat that moment during the war where Tobirama laid helpless on the ground. He stood there, mocking the roach and pierced him over and over again with black chakra rods, but there wasn't any satisfaction in torturing a reanimation that was unable to feel pain.

Entering the tea shop, dark eyes narrowed on the medic sitting at a table with the white haired man sitting next to her. Within seconds the Senju finally noticed his presence, clearly alarmed from being unable to sense his chakra. How shameful for a sensory shinobi...

Sakura looked equally shocked and he couldn't help but wonder if it was due to not sensing him like Tobirama, or from being caught. Why was she with that scum after giving herself to him this morning? His jaw clenched in anger, all he wanted to do was rip the younger Senju to pieces for ruining his short lived happiness.

Was this punishment? After finally having her and thinking she was all his, she runs off to have tea with his sworn enemy. Did she want that bastard instead? Was he not what she expected and make a different choice?

It didn't matter. This morning he told her that she belonged to him and that's how it is. Madara had already lived in a world where she was killed and died never knowing what it was like to have her. At this point, there was nothing left to lose. She wouldn't escape him a second time.

He yelled out to the pinkette, wanting to know what she was doing. Her eyes widened, startled and clearly uneasy. The fool immediately jumped to her defense, bad mouthing him and trying to get the woman on his side.

Without a second though, he raced forward and punched the annoyance across the room. Before he knew it, they were in a scuffle and the owner's wife was screaming and crying at the damage the shop was receiving. He paid her no mind, trying to focus on not killing the man while hitting him or landing any fatal blows. It was incredibly hard, like fighting a child, he mused. Back in these days, he had already been much stronger than the white haired man, but now it was like a sad joke. Tobirama was just unfortunate he chose to start with him, especially when he retained his strength from the war. Too bad.

If he wasn't Hashirama's brother, he'd have been dead after the first comment that left his pitiful mouth. Not to mention, Sakura would probably be less compliant if he murdered him right in front of her eyes in a public place.

The fight ended up in the road with civilians gasping in shock and yelling, no doubt damning the bloodthirsty Uchiha who dared put his hands on an upstanding man such as Tobirama. As soon as they were outside, he sensed that Sakura had hightailed it out of there and knew he had to end this quickly. There was no point in wasting time on the younger Senju when his objective was to come and get what belongs to him and right now, she was running off. With a quick flash of the Sharingan, the other man was out like a light.

The Uchiha followed after her as she raced through the village and into the forest. It wouldn't have been a problem to easily catch her, but he took his time, enjoying the sight of her backside has she flew through the trees.

As much as he loved looking at her ass, he needed answers and needed them now. Grabbing the back of her robe, he tossed her onto ground firmly, but not enough to to hurt her. The medic would heal any bruise or mark she had anyway. That was obvious as all the marks he left on her neck were long gone, something he took as a personal insult. _'I'll just have to make some more...'_

"Who do you think you're running from?" If Sakura thought she could just leave him like that, she was sadly mistaken.

The pinkette lunged at him, throwing a series of punches and kicks that were easily dodged. It wasn't that she was weak, by no means did that notion hold any validation. In all his years, she was probably the most skilled kunoichi he had ever met. He couldn't think of another woman who could overpowered her in skill or strength. There were many men who couldn't even hold their own against her, aside from Hashirama and himself. She was a gem of a woman and he usually didn't think very highly of them, but Sakura was an exception.

Technically, he had _decades_ over her. Yes, he was much stronger to begin with, but he had mountains of experience in comparison. The pinkette didn't stand a chance if this had been a serious fight.

She yelled at him and they went back and forth with questions. Apparently, she had left a note on his desk, but he didn't even think to look there for one. Paperwork was the furthest thing from his mind when he woke up alone.

"There's no way you're Madara. The difference between yesterday and today is too great. I'm no fool, I know how strong he is and how he acts. Someone can't change that much in less than a day!"

Time stood still as the words came from her mouth. _'Shit...'_ Why hadn't he thought about those small details. After sparring with her time and time again, of course she would easily be able to tell the difference. How could it be explained? She was right, there was too much of a difference since the day before. He wasn't as fast or strong back in these days and sure wouldn't have made a move as quickly as he had on her.

While he waited over half a century to be reunited with Sakura, to her, it was just yesterday that they were only good friends. No wonder the pinkette was confused. What could be said at this point? It's not like telling the truth would be the best course of action. There's no way that she would believe his story.

It's not like he could tell her that she would be murdered in a few weeks and he spent rest of his life and afterlife on a plan to use the moon to cast a genjutsu on the entire world. Who would honestly believe that? Except for maybe Hashirama... No, he would never tell a soul about the events that were to take place.

Once again, he activated his Sharingan, but this time to put his beloved to sleep. She seemed intent on fighting and pushing him away, becoming hysterical and intent on believing he was some imposter. The last thing the dark haired man wanted was to have the pinkette at his throat and figured this would be the best way to calm the situation.

Within seconds, he caught her before hitting the ground, cradling her limp form to his chest. No doubt, she wouldn't be waking up for sometime after that. It was fine with him, it would give him time to think and she could get some much needed rest.

Madara held her close, taking off through the trees and heading towards the Uchiha compound. It only took mere minutes to reach the clan leader's residence, he tried to be discrete and quick, not wanting people inquiring about the unconscious woman.

Things would be bad enough after what happened with Tobirama in the market earlier and word going around that the monster known as Uchiha Madara took the Hokage's precious student against her will into his home would not go over well. _'Screw them.'_ It wasn't anyone's business, nor did he want any interference. No one would come between them.

Kicking the door opened and using his heel to close it, he quickly made his way to the bedroom and set the medic on the bed. The sheets were still in disarray after their lovemaking that morning. That was okay because there was more to come. When she finally woke up, he would get all the answers he desired first, then take her again and again.

Dark eyes roamed her supple body, enjoying the curve of her hips and breasts. She was so beautiful, he wish he would have taken action sooner back then instead of waiting so long, but it didn't matter now. She wasn't going to die this time, not while he was here. There was some loose ends that needed to be taken care of, but that wouldn't be an issue.

A thought popped into his head, making him smirk. Large hands reached down and untied the sash to the pinkette's robe as he slowly began stripping her. There's no way she would try to run away without any clothes, ensuring there would be a chance for them to discuss the situation, or in other words, him tell her how it is. _'She wouldn't need clothes anyway,'_ he mused.

After all, it's not like she would be going anywhere, anytime soon...

* * *

"...I...I was afraid."

Madara couldn't understand the meaning behind her words. What did his blossom mean? A few ideas came to mind, but they needed conformation.

"Afraid? Afraid of what?" He needed to know why she left. If he said it didn't hurt, that would be a lie. Looking down into her green eyes, the vulnerability that went unnoticed became more apparent. Did she still fear being put under a genjutsu? It would be understandable, but the dark haired man didn't have a single intention of using that again. Actually, it wouldn't have been a surprise if she avoided eye contact for some time.

It was becoming hard not getting distracted with her nude body beneath him. Especially when she struggled, trying to release the grip he had on her wrists. The clan head licked his lips watching her beautiful breasts bounce as she thrashed and tried to throw him off. It only became worse as he suckled them, making her cry out as the blood rushed to his cock. Oh Kami, he just wanted to be inside of her again.

_'Not yet, I need answers. That can wait till after I get them.'_ He shook his head trying to stay focused.

The pinkette bit her lip, eyes roaming his face, looking for something.

"I...I guess I was just afraid of what would happen when you woke up... Since I've never done anything like this, I wasn't exactly sure what to expect and part of me panicked."

Ah, there it is. What did she think would happen? That he would kick her out and not speak to her again? It was unthinkable that he would do such a thing. Did she think he had no pride? His little woman underestimated his plans for her greatly.

"So, after giving yourself to me, why be with him? Out of all the people, he is the last person I could stand you being with. Did you tell him anything?"

He stared at her intently, expecting her to tell him everything, nothing less. She scowled, anger giving her the strength to look into his eyes.

"No! That's not how it went. I left and went home, then the hospital. Hashirama-sama gave me the day off and told me to do something for myself, so I ended up walking around the market until going into You-san's shop. Tobirama ended up coming in and insisted on talking to me, then you showed up a minute later. It's not like I was going out with him or anything was going on...You should know by now that I have no feelings towards him in that way whatsoever. I know you didn't like what I said to you earlier, but after that unnecessary genjutsu you put me through, I definitely know you're the real deal. Just...don't ever do that to me again..." He could feel her shiver, probably remembering what happened.

Madara smirked, still holding her wrists in place. He needed to hear her say it and couldn't be happier listening to the words coming out of her mouth. She didn't want the Senju-dog. "Hn, don't worry, I won't use it on you. I really didn't want to in the first place, but I didn't want us fighting."

"Madara, I know there was a better way of handling this. It obviously angered you, but leaving seemed like the best course of action at the time..."

_'The best course of action?...'_

"I just don't see anything good coming from this, it just wouldn't work out. We would have been better off stopping it before it even started."

Madara's eyes widened with shock at her words. _'What did she just say?!'_ Anger coursed through his veins taking in what she was saying. He gripped her wrists harder as his jaw clenched tightly.

"What the hell are you saying, Sakura?!" If she thought she could just walk away from him after everything that happened, she was sadly mistaken.

"What I'm saying is that I don't want to get too wrapped up in this, just for your clan to get involved. What if they decide on one of the eligible heiresses for you to marry? When they decide on it, what would that leave me as? A secret lover? A mistress or concubine? Or just left in the dust? None of the other men in the village would marry a used woman, I would be alone." Her eyes watered up as she attempted to squirm away from him again, but no to avail.

The clan leader couldn't deny her claims. Typically in clans such as the Uchiha, Senju, and Hyuuga, the leader was in an arranged marriage selected by their council or elders that would be found beneficial for their clan.

The Senju were known for marrying into other clans, unlike the Uchiha and Hyuuga, who tried to keep outsiders away out of fear of sullying the bloodline or the treat traitors and spies. The Senju didn't have a kekkei genkai, so fear of loosing that due to impure blood wasn't an issue. The Uchiha had always been strict on these matters and no doubt the elders had many different candidates in mind from the wealthier families in the clan for him to marry, so it's not like the pinkette's fears were unreasonable. The only thing was, he could care less what those scum wanted.

Madara had already lived through this time and well into the future in the "other world" and everyone in his clan turned their backs on him in favor of Hashirama. The elders were a bunch of geezers that he didn't need in the slightest and he would prove that as their leader. Technically his soul was much older and wiser than anyone of them and not a single one have ever reached his level of strength, even in their wildest dreams. The old traditions were no longer needed in this time, it's not like in the past where each clan lived by themselves in compounds and were at each other's throats.

"Sakura, I could care less what the elders or the clan thinks. Who they want me to marry means absolutely nothing and not a single one of them can make me do anything that I don't want to. Did you really think I was going to do that to you? Take your virginity and leave you for someone else to pick up the pieces? I'm insulted." She looked up at him, biting her lower lip and trying not to let any tears escape. This must have really been bothering her...

"You're the one I want as my wife, no one else. Like I said before, you belong to me." As she opened her mouth to say something, he captured her lips in a heated kiss. He wasn't going to let her go, not for anyone or anything.

She moaned in his mouth as he let her wrists go, his hands immediately reaching for her breasts, groping them and pinching her little pink buds. He swallowed her cries as he maneuvered his hips between hers, grinding against her naked form.

Leaning back to gulp a breath of air, he admired her flushed face and swollen lips. The way she looked so innocent, yet so sultry was too much for the hot blooded Uchiha.

"Madara...please..." She didn't need to tell him twice.

Small hands tugged and pulled at his clothing, until he sat up on the edge of the bed to take it all off. Watching the pinkette sprawled out on the bed and panting was such a wonderful sight. The erection she caused was on the verge of becoming painful, he needed to be inside of her.

"Wait." The clan leader halted, curious as to why she told him to stop. She slowly sat up with a devilish grin on her sweet face before crawling on her hands and knees until she was right in front of him. The way her hips swayed back and forth was so tantalizing.

"Madara..." The Uchiha sat perfectly still watching the erotic woman, almost afraid to move as if it would break the spell they were under.

Sakura looked into his dark orbs with half lidded eyes, the fire in them was apparent to both of them.

This time, Madara felt like the prey and Sakura was the predator. Licking her lips, she leaned up and let her hands roam the span of his chest, making him groan under her ministrations. She watched his face to see if he likes what she was doing and was pleased as he closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of her hands on his body.

The pinkette closed in on his chest, sticking her tongue out and running along his pectoral before circling it around his nipple, making him squirm. Knowing she was making him have such a reaction boosted her confidence to keep going.

She let her hands wander from his chest and down his abdomen, carefully watching his expression.

Madara was in complete bliss watching his woman's hand slowly making their way down his body. A groan escaped his mouth as he felt her hands and kisses trailing towards his throbbing manhood. Sticking her tongue out, she traced around his navel and down the small patch of hair leading to where he wanted her the most.

The clan leader closed his eyes as a warm hand enclosed around his thick shaft, a shiver wracking his body. _'Please...'_

While it was apparent the medic wasn't experienced in pleasuring a man, she was driving him crazy with her innocent and curious touch.

"Does that feel good Madara?" He cupped her face, leaning down to kiss her as she gently pumped his hot erection. They both panted, full of lust for the other.

"Yes...keep doing that." He could feel himself pulsing in her hand, wanting more. Part of him considered flipping her over and shoving himself deep into her core, but he was enjoying her exploration, so he would wait just a bit longer.

The pinkette nibbled on his neck before going much lower, until she was eye level with his shaft, still stroking it. Madara's dark eyes followed her as she stuck her tongue out and licked the bead of precum from the tip, making him jerk in her grasp.

Green eyes looked up at him in surprise, unsure if she should stop or not. He shakily nodded for her to continue with this mind blowing torture. Never once had he considered letting a woman have her mouth near his privates, partially because he would be vulnerable and didn't want to give anyone the opportunity to take advantage of him in this state. Sakura was the only one that could do this, he trusted her not to try permanently damaging his manhood.

Seeing the Uchiha's approval, she licked around the head of his penis before opening her mouth and engulfing as much of him as she could. His large hands flew into her hair at the sudden sensation, panting as sweat trickled down his brow.

"Damn...Sakura." The medic ran her tongue over his shaft in her mouth as she sucked him gently. Small moans left the clan leaders mouth at the wonderful sensations he was experiencing. Carefully, he left his hips to trust with her movements and the grip in her hair tightened._ 'This is amazing.'_ He couldn't take his eyes off of her as he watched her take his cock as far as it would go, her moaning sent vibrations through his entire being, bringing him closer to the pinnacle.

Darkened eyes trailed from her face to her ass that was high up in the air. Kami, he loved her beautiful backside, it was perfect in every way. He reached out to grab one of the globes behind her, making her moan louder around his erection. She moved closer so he could get a better feel, much to his enjoyment.

After grabbing a handful and groping her, he reached further until his finger found her slit. _'Shit...she's so wet.'_ He grinned at how wet she had become just from pleasuring him, it was almost unfair since he was the only one on the receiving end of all the attention.

He slipped a digit into her, making her quiver and cry out as he pumped his finger into her tight little hole. Just watching her pleasure filled face with his shaft between her lips was too much. She bucked her hips against the intrusion seeking relief from the tension building in her depths. A second finger joined the first, making her wild.

"Sakura! I'm going to cum..." Madara could feel the beads of sweat running down his face and chest, his balls tightened ready to explode. He watched her face, focusing on the look of pleasure etched into her features. Those green eyes he loves so much looked up at him as she sucked harder, reached a hand up and cupping his balls. The clan leader practically doubled over, gripping her hair hard and groaning loudly as he came hard into her mouth. She took every bit of him, not letting anything escape.

"Ah...ha..ah..Dammit." He could believe how quickly she made him explode. Looking down at the pinkette, his hips jerked as she kept taking him into her mouth after he was already spent. She leaned back, panting almost as hard as him, with a big smile on her face.

The medic had a smirk on her face as she began pumping him again, bringing him back to life.

_'Little vixen...seems she's proud of herself...'_

Madara pulled his fingers out of her, flipping the woman onto her back. "Sakura..." He leaned down capturing her lips as he wrapped her slender legs around his waist. "You're amazing."

She was panting almost as hard as him, watching him with lust in her eyes, needing and wanting. The Uchiha could help but liken the haze he was in to a genjutsu or a trace.

Sakura reached up, caressing his face as he hovered over her. Madara leaned into the touch, laying his hand over hers and bringing it to his lips, kissing each delicate finger. Grinding himself into her, he suckled her breasts, making her moan. "Sakura...tell me that you love me..."

He looked up at the woman, who instantly stopped making noise. She was staring up at the ceiling, not saying a word, making the man above her feel uneasy. _'Did she just not feel the same way?'_ Subconsciously, his Sharingan activated as he watched her, waiting for her to say anything.

Looking down at him, green eyes met red and this time, she didn't cower or look away. "I do love you, Madara."

The tomoe began to spin, forever etching this moment in his eyes. "Hn...I love you too. I always will." Large hands grabbed her hips as he sat back and pulled her into his lap. She kissed his face and neck, making him groan. He lifted her up, positioning just above his cock, and slammed up into her.

"Ah...Madaraa!" The clan leader thrust into the woman as hard as he could, wanting to bring her to a climax, just as she did for him. This position gave him a great view and brought her closer to him. She dug her nail into his back as he worked her over, not wasting anymore time playing with the pinkette. He was in it to finish her.

Sakura cried out at how deep his shaft was pushing into her. It was practically hitting her cervix, causing a mix of pleasure and pain to course through her body. Neither of them would last much longer.

Madara wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her closer as he felt her walls grip his cock tightly, signaling her oncoming orgasm. The dark haired man rocked and rolled his hips harder into her trying to make her come on him. The second climax that was building up was only seconds away, but he bit his lip trying to ward it off. No way would he come twice before her, it would be a big blow to his pride as a man.

"Ahhh! Ah!" He held her close as she screamed, coming all over his shaft. Sharp nails clawed at his arms and chest, almost uncontrollable as the waves of pleasure rocked her body. The clan leader took everything she had to give him as he released his seed into, finally unable to endure holding it in any longer.

"Kami-sama Madara, that was incredible..." The clan leader held the panting woman close, pulling out of her and falling backwards onto the bed with her still in his arms.

"Yeah, and this is just the beginning..." His hand swept the long pink stands of hair out of her face, so he can get a better look at her. "Sakura, become my wife."

Madara wasn't an idiot, he knew women who weren't in arranged marriages by their families or clans usually expected a romantic proposal, full of theatrics and such, but that's not him. Uchiha Madara is not one to grovel, beg, or many times even ask for what he wanted. For him, this was far out of his boundaries and comfort zone. No doubt Sakura deserved a whole lot more than him just saying "become my wife", and there were other men in the village who could give her that.

She looked up at him biting her swollen lower lip, a thoughtful look on her face. "Will it be okay? I mean...won't your clan be against it? After all, I have nothing to offer the Uchiha. No family to make an alliance with or anything really. I don't stand very high on a social or political scale within the village. Not to mention, you been having issues with them for sometime and I don't want to be the catalyst for more problems for you."

"I will deal with them, so don't bother yourself fretting over what they think... Unless you don't want to marry me, then that's a different story. Otherwise I see no reason for you to decline. Us getting married has nothing to do with what you have to offer the clan."

He lifted her chin up, forcing her to keep looking at him when she tried lowering her head. "Besides, you're one of the most skilled kunoichi and medics in the village. In my opinion, that would be much more helpful to the clan than marrying some noble who would sit around while spending my money and making the servants work to the bone. I have no use for such a woman." Sakura smiled, listening as he continued. It was apparent that he was on a roll, seeing as he usually didn't talk so much, but this was something he had to get through to her. Whatever it takes to get the pinkette to say yes and not be concerned with anything other than him in her decision.

"The fact that you aren't involved with the political scene doesn't bother me in the slightest. If anything, I prefer it. That just means less problems and people trying to intervene. No clan? That doesn't matter either. You would be in my clan and I have more than enough for the both of us. You wouldn't have to go without anything as long as you're with me." Madara let her think she had a say in the matter, just so he didn't come off as a controlling bastard, but she really didn't have a choice. The woman just didn't realize it yet, but if he could get her to say yes on her own volition, it would be best for both of them. He didn't want her to be unhappy, but he wasn't going to let her go either.

"You love me right, Sakura? Why do you hesitate? Is it that you do not want to be my wife?" The clan leader was a master manipulator, for decades he played everyone like puppets in his personal show. He knew he could play on her emotions if all else fails. There weren't many men more ambitious than him or would go to the extent he would in order to get what he wants. That fact has been proved countless times.

Sakura sat up, straddling his waist. "Madara, I...I do, it's just that I didn't want to be a wedge between you and your clan. If you say that you'll handle it, then I'll trust you. It might have taken a while, but I know that I do love you, despite what happened earlier." She leaned down, nibbling on his neck as his hands ran up her back.

"So, is that a yes?" He purred, enjoying what his woman was doing to him. Her kisses and soft bites were getting him aroused again and within no time, he could feel himself hardening beneath her. Sakura began grinding against his heavy erection, moaning at the feel of him between her lips.

The pinkette sat up, taking his cock in her hand and aligning it with her opening. Madara moaned out with her as she slid down his shaft, hands instantly gripping her hips, helping her steady herself.

She took a minute, panting and trying to adjust to having him inside her at this angle. "Ma-Madara...ah..hah..yes. I will.." Her hips shifted, lifting herself up and slamming back down.

Madara smirked, enjoying the view and she experimentally rocked and thrusted herself down on to him, rolling her hips and crying out his name. The clan leader dug his nails into her skin as she rode him, getting faster as she clawed his chest and abdomen. She threw her head back in ecstasy, loving the control she had over the strong man beneath her.

The dark haired man licked his lips as he broke eye contact with the woman, distracted by her breasts bouncing with every move she made._ 'This must be what heaven feels like after all...'_ She was like an angel, bringing him to paradise and he was more than willing to follow her.

"Sakura-ah! That's it, keep going!" His toes curled as he grunted, the pleasure getting the best of him. Who knew she would learn so quickly how to move like that? Madara wasn't the type of man that would allow anyone to get on top of him, but just this once he would allow it.

The medic clearly enjoyed it by the look on her face. Maybe he would let her do this again after all... Especially if made her this happy and felt so damn good. Since she agreed to marry him, they would have all the time in the world to explore what the other liked and he would take her every chance he was given from now on.

"Uchiha Sakura..." The pinkette looked down at him, eyes wide at what he just said. Her hips slowed to gentle roll as she panted, trying to catch her breath.

"What?..hah.."

Madara smirked up at her, before flipping her onto her back. He towered over her, taking in her tired, slick form and tousled hair._ 'Damn, she's so sexy.'_ Letting the woman take a break, he took over, shoving himself deep into her core. "Doesn't it sound so nice? Hah... Uchiha Sakura, you're new name. You will love your new life, I'll make sure of it."

The clan leader didn't even give her a chance to respond, kissing her roughly and slamming into her until they come undone together. Running out of breath, she pushed on his chest, gasping for air as soon as he gave her some room. He chuckled breathily, needing it as well after going at it again.

The woman beneath his was visibly exhausted and rightly so. Just this morning, she was innocent with no experience with men and now he had already taken her multiple times today. If there was ever a moment where he felt smug, this one took the cake. He not only had he gotten to make love to Sakura thoroughly, but now she was going to be his wife.

It almost felt like he hadn't failed his Eye of the Moon Plan. The only thing missing was Izuna. There was no doubt in his mind that his otouto would have approved of Sakura and given her a warm welcome into the family.

Having the pinkette was the only thing keeping him together and he would keep her safe until the very end. He just wished Izuna could be there when he married her.

"...Madara...you're...kind of heavy." Hearing the strained voice, he lifted himself up, not realizing how much weight he was putting down on to the woman's much smaller body. Seeing her flushed, sweaty face gasping for air, he couldn't hold back his chuckle. Although she was always sexy, right now she looked...cute. Just thinking the word made him want to bite his tongue, it wasn't something he'd ever say out loud.

"It's not funny, you could have killed me." The laughter in her voice as she tugged on a strand of inky black hair made him smile at her playfulness. Wrapping an arm around her waist, he pulled her close, exhausted in more way than one. He only slept a couple of hours in the morning, but that didn't last long despite how peaceful it was.

"You're going to end up killing me if anything. Just give me a little bit and I'll be ready to go again."

"Madara, I'm exhausted. Your stamina is ridiculous. Let me rest a little or you're going to be doing all the work." The clan leader kissed her on the forehead as they laid sprawled out on the bed, clearly spent.

"Trust me, I don't mind at all haha. It's okay, we can just relax for a while." He watched the woman as her head lolled side to side, trying to stay awake. 'She'll be fast asleep within the next minute or two.' Sure enough, her even breathing confirmed his prediction.

_'Hopefully this time she won't try leaving after I fall asleep. If she does, I'll just have to catch her and she'll have to be tied to the bed.'_ He smirked thinking about the last part of that.

First thing in the morning, he would speak to the council about his engagement to the medic. They would accept it even if he had to force them to. Things would be so much easier if he could just eliminate everything in his way, like in the war. If he wanted this timeline to work out, he would have to restrain himself, despite how hard it was becoming.

It was kind of humorous that THE Uchiha Madara, the great villain of the shinobi world, was trying to play "nice". If you could even call it that. To keep Sakura alive and save them from the fates that had already played out, he would have to do things differently.

Madara already had unlimited power and walked the earth as if he were a God. He knew what it was like to have people tremble at his feet and know he could end their life without barely lifting a finger. What a rush it gave him to know there wasn't a single soul who posed a challenge, even the supposed "God of Shinobi", Hashirama, was powerless to stop his rampage.

He also knew how truly lonely it was to have no one by his side. He knew all too well the unbearable grief of losing those close to the heart. Nothing was more painful than losing Sakura and Izuna. After they were gone, he had nothing left to live for except trying to find a way back to them.

Now that he somehow had an opportunity to have her back, he wouldn't ruin it. The Eye of the Moon Plan may have failed, but he was given a second chance. There was no doubt he was despicable, he was a monster. Whoever did this wasn't right in the head, but he would take it either way. He shouldn't be here, he should be rotting in hell right where he belongs.

Sakura, on the other hand, was a genuinely good hearted person, who truly cared about others from the bottom of her heart. She was the one who deserved to be happy. It was because of him she died, those who wanted him gone took her away just to hurt him.

She had nothing to do with the clan or the villages politics. After all, her days were spent healing and saving people with everything she had to offer. It was her affiliation with him that made her a target. He owed it to her to give her a good life and make sure she was happy and taken care of.

The pinkette would argue and fight him on the notion of being cared for, but he didn't give a damn. Unlike many of the women the clan would believe to be the ideal wife for him, Sakura was headstrong and independent. Not to mention strong as an ox...or a hundred. He would just care for her in his own way, he had power and wealth and wanted to share it all with her.

Looking at the sleeping woman on his chest and kissing the top of her head, he knew this was the right way to go. After he talked to the council, he would quickly make arrangements to have the marriage ceremony as soon as possible. There was no reason to wait out a courting period at this point.

All of that could wait for the morning. For now, he would just enjoy the time he was given with her..

* * *

Madara took his eyes off his son for a moment to look at his beautiful wife sitting on a log with their other two children. He hoped one day to see Sakura holding a baby girl with the rest of their growing family. The clan leader always wanted to have at least one daughter.

The pinkette was holding their youngest, Kou, and he made their other son, Saizo, his down after he was acting up with Izuna. The two boys would try to compete against each other with everything, from attention to training.

Sakura smiled at him before teasing the pouty child next to her, making the young boy embarrassed and flustered. It made his grin widen seeing the way they interacted with each other. He knew when he wasn't around, his sons turned into mama's boys, but they didn't like him to see that, especially Izuna.

Izuna was like a smaller version of himself, but with a lot less anger and patience. He didn't have to grow up in the harsh world the clans had to endure before the village was created, so it was no surprise.

Back in his day, there was no academy to teach the young how to become proper shinobi and keep track of their progress. You learned from harsh battle experiences and strenuous training with fellow clansmen. There also wasn't a system that ranked the difficulty of a mission so that the shinobi would be assigned to them according to their skill level, to decrease the chance of unnecessary casualties.

Before the village was around, if you went on a mission and were killed, that was it, even if you were a small child. You just weren't good enough, but considered to have died an honorable death for a "good cause". Madara had lost four brothers in the senseless fighting. If only the clans had formed a pact then, maybe he wouldn't have had to lose them...

That was in the past now, there wasn't anything that could be done, except to move on. Izuna, Saizo, and Kou would be able to grow up together without being forced into harsh battle until they were grown.

Izuna was already showing great promise at such a young age, he was already able to join the academy and quickly becoming one of the top students in his year. There was plenty of time until he could become a real shinobi, there was no need to hurry. It was better to refine skill than trying to rush through training just for a headband. That would only lead to an early demise.

A shuriken landing near his foot woke him from his musings. "Focus, Izuna!" He had so busy looking at Sakura and thinking about things, he wasn't paying attention to the flying weapons like he should have. If one got too far, it could end up hitting someone. He didn't care if it hit him, but his wife and two younger sons were a different story.

"I'm sorry dad! I didn't mean it!" Izuna face was red, clearly embarrassed, he took great pride in his training despite his age. Madara pulled the shuriken from beside his foot and twirled it around his finger.

"I know, just focus. One wrong move and you could end up hurting yourself or someone else. You're doing great so far, so just keep trying." His son's face lit up at his praise, before his little dark eyes narrowed in concentration, determined to hit all the targets set up for him.

Madara's chest swelled up with pride seeing his heir so determined. He loved his family with every fiber of his being. There was nothing in the world he would ever trade this for. He had everything a man could want...


	5. Missing

**A/N:** I know this chapter is short compared to the others, but I wanted to get a little something out. I'm moving and won't have internet until at least Thursday or Friday. I posted a new chapter of "The Last Princess of Zhao" which I had been working on the last week and this one I did real quick in the last two days. I figured something was better than nothing.

I don't know why, but I think I favor the other story more, even though it isn't as popular as this one. I just get more of a kick writing RiboSaku. After all, Kingdom is my favorite manga by far and I don't recall ever reading a Riboku x Sakura story before.

Well anyway, I'm not too confident with the last chapter to either story, but I'll have more time to write the next ones. I'm going to try to have a new chapter for both out by Saturday...hopefully.

* * *

"Sakura-san, please come quickly!"

The pinkette ran down the hall of the hospital to the room where a boy was brought to. She was doing paperwork in her office when a medic ran in and told her she was needed for an emergency.

Pushing the doors to the room open, she saw the patient laying on a bed, sickly pale with blood on his face and down the front of his clothing. There were medics who were already trying to stabilize him, but they weren't skilled enough to understand what happened and were having a hard time trying to heal him.

There wasn't much information aside from the fact that the patient was the young heir to the Hyuuga clan, Hiyani. He was a fourteen year old chunin who was known to be very skilled and carried the pride of his clan. The clan leader, Hazani, had demanded that she personally see his son, which she was more than willing to comply. Saving lives and healing those in need was her purpose.

There was much hope for the boy who had shown great promise since joining the academy, something the clan had been against initially. Sakura only knew about this from hearing Madara and Hashirama complaining about the clan giving the others a hard time about conforming to the villages ways. _'Funny hearing that come from an Uchiha...'_

Sakura immediately went over to the boy and did a chakra scan. He was unconscious and panting, his internal temperature was several degrees higher than it should have been. His chakra levels were erratic and there was serious damage done to his face, the source of the bleeding.

_'Oh, Kami-sama...'_ Looking closely, she could understand why they immediately came to get her instead of doing it themselves. His left eye was severely damaged, it seems like someone had tried ripping it out of the socket. Whoever did this was not only sick, but it was clumsily done. If they were trying to steal the Byakugan, they would have failed even if they did fully extract it, because the damage done to the eye would have made it useless.

The pinkette didn't know if his eye could be saved, but she would put her all into doing everything possible to help this boy. He needed immediate surgery for the socket and hopefully she would be able to repair the damage that was done.

* * *

Sakura sighed as she flopped down in her chair, completely exhausted. She laid her head down on the desk next to a mountain of paperwork, trying to clear her head. After hours of surgery, Hyuuga Hiyani's eye socket was repaired and chakra was stabilized. His eye was able to be salvaged, which took up the majority of the process and her own chakra.

If she hadn't put so much time and effort learning all she could from Hashirama-sama and her own studies of the human body, this wouldn't have been possible. She tried to learn all she could about dojutsu and kekkei genkai, since her husband had the Sharingan and her children could inherit it. Knowing as much as possible was necessary for a medic and shinobi in this world.

Closing her eyes, she just needed a minute to rest after using so much chakra and having to concentrate it to such a degree. After spending the morning with patients and doing paperwork, she was tired. Not to mention having to take turns with Madara taking care of their three sons. They could get so rowdy when he wasn't around...

"How are you feeling?" Looking up, she saw the dark haired man leaning up against the door frame. _'Speak of the devil...'_ Even to this day, she couldn't understand how he got around without making a single noise. It was just as unnerving as it was when he first start doing that at the beginning of their relationship. "Hashirama told me what happened. That and Hazani was freaking out on him in his office when I stopped by."

"I'm fine, just a little tired. Hiyani's eye is going to be fine as far as I can tell. We'll just have to wait until he's strong enough to try to reactivate his Byakugan to see if the surgery was a complete success. I'm confident that he will be able to see out of it just fine." Madara nodded slowly, taking in her words and looking deep in thought.

"It seems the Hyuuga's team was attacked while out on a mission. From what Hashirama said, they were already on their way back and there was a trap that separated them. The only one who was injured was the Hyuuga, so there's no doubt in my mind that whoever did this intentionally targeted him in order to steal the Byakugan." The clan leader walked over to the pinkette and leaned against her desk, looking down at her. It was apparent to anyone how tired and stressed out she was.

"Sakura... You really need to get some sleep. You've been working too much again. Why don't you go home and take a nice, hot bath and I'll pick up the boys? I can bring home something from the market for dinner with them." She rubbed her eyes while yawning, contemplating his suggestion. It would be a nice break for a change...

"Do I look that bad? Haha, I guess you're right. I want to pick up the boys with you though. You know how much of a baby Saizo can be, especially now that he's in the academy. He'll have a fit if we're both not there so he can tell us all about what he learned today."

Madara laughed, knowing she was right. Saizo had been so excited to join the academy, just like Izuna, who he looked up to. They fought often, but his older brother was his rival and best friend as well.

Since classes started two weeks ago, he insisted on both of his parents picking him up so he can tell them all about his day and sometimes show them. It was adorable how excited the six year old was about anything and everything.

Madara leaned down, planting a kiss on her forehead. "You know you always look beautiful to me, you just look like your about to fall asleep any minute. The boys should be done by now, so let's go get them, but I want you to get some rest. Don't worry about dinner or anything, we can handle that without you for once." The pinkette smiled up at him, nodding in agreement. She would feel better as long as she went to pick her sons up at least.

"Okay, after we get them, I'll get some sleep. I still have a ton of paperwork to do, so I have to get some of it done later on."

* * *

Sakura walked side by side with her husband down the path, towards the academy. She couldn't stop thinking about the boy who still laid unconscious in the hospital, despite all the work she did. He would probably be out of it for some time, especially after all the damage he took.

Seeing Hiyani's mothers crying face hit her in a sore spot. Nothing could be more painful than seeing your own child suffering so much. It seemed he was singled out so that someone could steal his clan's kekkei genkai, something most clans who had one feared, especially those who carried a dojutsu.

While Izuna and Saizo went to the academy during the day, Kou stayed at the daycare run by Hashirama-sama's wife. She started heloping out there three years ago for those who worked throughout the day and didn't have anyone to watch their young children.

Mito-sama loved children, she had two with her husband. About a year ago, after visiting her home village, her envoy was attacked by shinobi and she was wounded badly. There weren't any skilled medics with her and when she was finally brought into a reliable hospital, they told her she wouldn't be able to have any more children due to the injuries she sustained.

Sakura could never forget how devastated her sensei and wife were. They both came from big families and intended to do the same, but now that could only be a dream. They still had two lovely children, who were very well-behaved. After Mito-sama broke out of her depression, thanks to everyone giving her their support, she convinced her husband to let her run the daycare full-time to help take care of the children of the village. So now she spent all day playing and caring for young ones, like Kou, who absolutely adored her.

"Sakura, we're already ten minutes late. Saizo is probably having a conniption. Izuna's just going to _love_ that." The pinkette chuckled as they passed the gates to the academy, heading near the entrance where her son's usually waited for them.

She could already see Izuna, who was walking back and forth, looking around with a worried expression on his face.

"Madara..." As soon as she saw Izuna's face, it was apparent something was wrong. They rushed over to their son, who looked around frantically.

"Dad...Mom...I can't find Saizo. I looked everywhere! He wasn't here like he usually is. I waited for him and he just...wasn't out here. I asked around, but no one saw him since class!"

Sakura felt like the world just stood still as soon as the words left Izuna's mouth. Madara began yelling, but she wasn't comprehending anything he said. All she could think was that she needed to find Saizo and needed to find him now.

Without a second thought, she ran into the academy, heading towards the classroom he was usually in before being leg out. Her head turned back and forth, looking down every hallway on her way, praying for a glimpse of his ruffled black hair and cheery smile when he saw her.

Before she reached the door to the classroom, Madara was already there, shoving it open as he entered. _'How the hell does he do that?'_

"Where's my son? This was the room he was in last and now no one can find him!?" Sakura ran into the room, Madara already started interrogating the man who was Saizo's sensei. She could feel her heart hammering against her chest, hoping this man had a clue where the boy was. Her thoughts kept reverting back to Hiyani and fear was starting to grip her very being.

Saizo was not the type of kid who would run off or leave without telling someone.

"Uchiha-sama, he left over fifteen minutes ago when I let the class out. If he's not out front, then I have no idea where he is." Madara seethed, becoming visibly enraged at the situation.

"Are you not his instructor? The children here are suppose to be under your watch, are they not?!" The clan leader growled out, ready to bite the man's head off if he said one wrong word. They were both panicking, especially with the attack that happened on the Hyuuga heir. It was apparent someone was trying steal dojutsu, which made the Uchiha even more fearful about his sons, even though none of them were able to activate their Sharingan yet.

"Look, once they leave the room, it's out of my hands. It's not my fault if you guys can't keep a tight leash on your kids-" Madara gripped the man up, shoving him against the wall behind him.

"No you look, you son of a-" Sakura gripped his arm, trying to get him to let the squirming man go.

"Madara, please! This isn't going to help up find Saizo by wasting time fighting with people!" He looked back at her and knew she was right. Letting the man drop on to the floor, who was gasping for breath and holding his throat, he turned away and headed for the door.

"Sakura, I'll take Izuna and head towards the tower and daycare. I'll see if Hashirama can be of any help or maybe Saizo could have even headed there. I want you to head to the playground just in case he went there for some reason. Time is of the essence and we can cover more ground this way." The pinkette nodded, knowing he was right. Madara was much faster than her and could drop Izuna off with Mito-sama if he didn't find Saizo there.

He leaned down and kissed her hard before running off to where Izuna was in front of the academy. She took off in the opposite direction towards where the playground was located. If she found him there, he would get an earful, but that would have to wait until after she cried and squeezed him half to death.

The pinkette ran as fast as she could, making sure to look everywhere she went just in case she saw him walking down one of the streets or hanging out with some of the other kids from the academy. Her gut feeling was telling her something was horribly wrong, propelling her to run faster.

_'Please Kami-sama, where is my son!?'_


	6. Otouto

**A/N**: Sorry for the late update! Life keeps getting in the way (sighs). Thank you for the love I've been getting for my stories, it helps me a lot when I just don't feel like writing anymore. I'm hoping to get another chapter out for _"__The Last Princess of Zhao" _by the end of the week and I will start working on the next one for this too.

* * *

Madara ran as quickly as he could towards his destination on the other side of the village. Izuna was safely tucked under his arm as he leapt over the buildings, not having the time, nor patience to let the boy run on his own.

The Uchiha could feel his heart racing with panic and fear, not knowing where his other son was. Saizo barely could utilize chakra, so trying to sense the small boy throughout the village was like trying to find an extremely tiny needle in an enormous haystack. He would have to put his all into finding him, but it would be difficult while trying to keep an eye on Izuna. It would be distracting and take up time trying to have him keep up.

Within seconds, he landed in front of the building that Hashirama's wife used as a "daycare". The chakra signatures of the woman and the Hokage were both present, making this easier. There wasn't much time and he needed to begin searching as fast as possible. Who knew where Saizo was and if someone had taken him, the longer it took to start looking, the less chance there was in saving him.

Opening the door, he rushed passed the receptionist at the desk, who jumped out of her seat, startled. She was a young Uzumaki, with a mousy voice.

"O-Oi, Uchiha-sama you just can't-"

"Shut up." There wasn't a moment to spare on useless people right now. Without even a glance, he walked right past her and into the back, where there was a large room for the children.

The Hokage and his wife were playing with some of the kids, including Kou. As soon as he entered the room, Hashirama sat up and rushed over to him, sensing something was wrong from the way he barged in and how Izuna was dangling under his arm.

"Madara, what's going on?"

"Father, put me down!" Izuna was practically hanging upside down, trying to squirm out of his grip. Madara let go and he fell onto the mat beneath him and quickly jumped up, getting back onto his feet. The boy was clearly flustered and embarrassed at being carried around and dropped like extra baggage.

"Saizo is missing." Just saying those words were hard, especially as a father. It was his responsibility to care for and protect his family. Now, his son was missing and having to repeat those words felt like admitting his failure.

Mito gasped as she stood up, putting her youngest child on the mat to play with the others. "Isn't he suppose to be at the academy? Usually you and Sakura-san pick him up before coming here for Kou." The tall woman glided over with her light colored robes and her long red hair set into two buns on each side of her head. The talismans that usually hung from her hair were absent, probably so the young children wouldn't yank on them.

"We went there and couldn't find him anywhere. The instructor said he left the classroom, but after that, no one had seen him. I fear this may have something to do with the incident involving the Hyuuga boy."

Hashirama nodded, thinking over the situation. The adults knew Saizo pretty well, especially after caring for him at the daycare center. It was unlikely that he would run off...

"I will organize a search party immediately with Tobirama and send as many squads out as I can until we find him. There is a very good chance that this is related to the attack on Hiyani and we cannot risk anymore of the children being targeted. The village will be put on high alert."

Although Hashirama was undoubtedly going to do everything in his power, it didn't put Madara anymore at ease. However, he was grateful that his old rival and friend would join in the search. The more people that would help, the quicker they could find Saizo.

"Mito, please watch over the children and alert any parents that come of the situation. Whoever is behind this is not to be taken lightly." The Uzumaki nodded her head and reached to take Izuna's hand to lead him over to the others on the mat.

The young boy immediately moved away from her, outraged. "Father, I want to help find Saizo too. He is my otouto and needs me!"

Madara looked down at his son, seeing the determination in his eyes. It reminded him a lot of himself. "Izuna, you need to stay here with Kou and wait to see if your brother comes here by chance. There is someone targeting the young ones of the village's prominent clans and you could be one of them if we're not careful. I cannot watch you and search for your brother. Just stay here."

With that, he turned around ready to search every nook and cranny of the village and forest. A hand tugged on his clothing.

"Father! I am capable of defending myself. Let me help!"

_'I do not have time for this!'_

"Listen to me, Izuna! Stay here with Kou and do not leave his side. As your father, _you will do as I say!_" Madara barely raises his voice in front of the children, but he needed him to obey. He didn't have the time to waste bickering with a child.

Izuna eyes looked away, not willing to show his father how hurt he was. It was not often that he was yelled at. "H-Hai..."

Madara pat him on the head and nodded at Hashirama, before running out the door he had come from. With the Senju organizing a search party, it would definitely cover more ground. He hated the fact that they would be helping him search for his own son, when it should have just been him, but this was a time he needed to swallow his pride for once...for Saizo's sake.

There was no doubt that he could fly through the whole village without a problem, but there was no guarantee that he was even still in the village at all. Any information, any sightings or clues would help. It didn't matter if he found it or a Senju did, as long as they could find a trail leading to the small boy.

Passing the receptionist without a word, he left the building and jumped through the air onto the rooftops of the houses nearby and began his search. _'If only I helped him utilize his chakra more...it would be easier to find...'_

His heart ached with so many different emotions, that he thought had been long buried over these last years with his family. Panic, defeat, loss, pain, death. They were beginning to resurface as desperation gripped him. Images of his brothers deaths and even Sakura's were coming to mind, making him feel overwhelmed.

_'Not now... I can't think of that now.'_

Gritting his teeth as he searched the streets and alleyways, the only thing he could think of was that Konoha better hope he finds Saizo. If he lost his son... Who knows what would happen. The little bit of sanity he had been able to hold onto might just snap.

_'It won't come to that.'_ No, he would find his boy, no matter the cost. If anyone had anything to do with this, they would pay dearly. No one escapes the wrath of Uchiha Madara, especially if they dare touch a hair on his children or wife's head. He would make them drown in their own blood and beg for the mercy he was incapable of giving.

* * *

Izuna stood there watching as his father and then Hokage-sama left the building, beginning their search for Saizo. All he wanted to do was help find his otouto and bring him home at all costs. His parents were treating him as if he were more of a burden, than assistance.

"Come, Izuna. You can help me watch the children as the other adults do their jobs." The woman's voice was firm, but sweet at the same time, making him frown. Although his parents and sibling liked Hokage-sama and his wife, he felt differently. It wasn't the village leader that he didn't like, but the red-headed demoness who ran the daycare.

Mito-sama wasn't a bad lady or anything, he just hated her hair. Ever since he was just a little boy, he felt wary of her. There was always the feeling of there being MUCH more to her than meets the eye. Although a petite woman, she had an enormous aura around her, one that made him feel on edge.

Her and the other Uzumaki had weird hair, it agitated him. Even though his mother's locks were on even odder color, he found it beautiful on her. Like flowers in the springtime. Those red-heads though...theirs reminded him of blood.

Reluctantly, he followed the woman to the other side of the room, where his youngest brother, Kou, sat next to some snotty kids. He didn't like being here with the small children, because they were always getting everything sticky and sticking their fingers in their noses and mouth, making him scrunch his nose at how unsanitary they were. Those were one of the things his mother always stressed to them as a medic, being clean.

How was he suppose to sit here when his otouto could be in danger?! Was he really this useless that he couldn't even be any help in the search?

_'This is all my fault. Why didn't I just head to his class, like I always do? Mother and father wouldn't be looking for him if I had just been a better big brother...'_

He would find Saizo, no matter if it angered his parents or not. The academy and training helped him learn a lot and there was no way he could watch these small kids when Saizo was out there somewhere. If he could just distract the demoness long enough to slip out...

Looking around, nothing came to mind. It wasn't like it was easy to pull a fast one on her. Saizo and him had played almost every trick in the book and no matter what, she caught on quick. After hearing what happened at the academy, it was clear the Uzumaki was on edge, maybe he could somehow use that as an advantage.

Feeling in his pocket, he smiled mischievously, knowing the woman's weak spot. Pulling a bead out of his pocket he had found earlier that he had planned on giving his mother, be because it looked pretty, he rolled the small object between his two fingers.

Jouri, the Hokage's youngest child, who was a year and some younger than Kou, was eating some crackers by a bunch of blocks in the corner of the room. The boy was the biggest cry baby he had ever met and Mito-sama doted on him any chance she had. If there was a way to distract her, it would be through him.

Carefully aiming his fingers, he shot the bead quickly, hitting the boy on the side of the head. Jouri dropped his crackers as his face turned beat red and little hands went to the spot where he was hit.

_'Here it goes...'_

The boy started screaming and crying for his mother, who immediately stopped what she was doing to tend to her son.

_'It's now or never!'_

While she was turned around, he hauled ass out of the room and through the front door, before the noisy lady at the front desk could say anything.

Now that he was out of there, he could join in on the search. All he had to do was try to stay out of sight of the adults...

* * *

There were shinobi everywhere. Izuna was having a hard time getting around without being seen. As long as it wasn't by his parents, then he wasn't too worried. There wasn't anyone in the village scarier than his father, after all. Actually, his mother could be pretty scary too, when she's mad.

It had been at least twenty minutes since he had left the daycare center and there wasn't a clue as to where Saizo had gone. Going back to the academy, he searched all around it and the nearby surroundings. Every so often, a shadow of a shinobi would go by as they jumped over the rooftops. He would either jump in a bush or other various forms of cover, to ensure not being seen.

No one would interfere in his search for his otouto.

Guilt and worry we're making him feel nauseous. All the times Saizo had begged him to "play shinobi" with him, he always call him a baby and say "maybe another time". When he found him, he would beat him up for making everyone worry, and promise to play shinobi everyday if it meant having his otouto back. Though he was a brat sometimes, he loved Saizo more than he realized.

_'I guess I took him for granted. I'm sorry...Please, I just want him back!'_

Izuna could feel the tears gathering in his dark eyes at the thought of never seeing his brother again. Never again would he take him for granted, never again would he lose sight of him.

Running towards the outter edge of where the academy ended and the field started, he slipped on something and he hit his chin on the hard ground.

"Owww..." Sitting up, there was a small trickle of blood coming from where he hit his chin. The skin burned and stung where it split, but it was small, thankfully. His eyes watered, but he refused to cry over something like that. Looking down at what cause the fall, his eyes widened.

"This...This is mine!" There was a marble by his shoe, that was undoubtedly his. When his father took them to the market, he got a sack full of glass marbles and when Saizo kept trying to switch them with his own, he painted an "I" on all of his.

Sure enough, there was an "I" on the little object. _'Why would this be out here?...'_ It was better than nothing. This was the first clue, hopefully. Getting on his hands and knees, he began searching through the grass, hoping to find anything else.

_'Nothing... Not a footprint or anything...'_ Frustrated, he punched the dirt next to him. Was he this useless, he couldn't find ANYTHING?

There was no giving up, not until Saizo was with him, Kou, and their parents. He had to keep going.

Searching farther into the field, towards to forest, he was about to turn back. After all, they were always told not to go passed where the trees began. It wasn't safe and harder for the instructor to keep an eye on them.

Before turning around, his eye caught something glimmering in the light. _'Another marble!'_ Running and picking it up, there was an "I" painted on the little glass piece.

_'Saizo must have left a trail, or at least I hope so. If I follow this maybe I can find him!'_ Never before, had he ever been so happy his otouto stole his stuff. He finally had a lead...

* * *

Sakura felt like she was losing her mind. After checking the playground, she ran everywhere she could think of and asked everyone she passed by. No one had seen him or seemed to know anything.

Another shinobi had told her the village was now on high-alert and there were teams searching for Saizo and anyone suspicious, who could be involved.

By this point, she was on the verge of pulling her hair out and crying. Her baby...her baby was gone and she couldn't find him. What good was she as a mother, if she couldn't even keep her children safe?

Her body was exhausted... She was dead tired before this all happened and chakra was low after performing surgery all day on Hiyani. How much longer could she keep this up?

It didn't matter. Even if she had to drag her half-conscious body across the dirt and rocks, she would, until he son was safely in her arms.

"Sakura-sama! Sakura-sama!" The pinkette whirled around to see one of the young Uchiha men running towards her. "One of the instructors at the academy said they saw Izuna running into the forest by the building, alone."

_'Shit! Wasn't Madara suppose to take him to the daycare center? What is he doing out there?'_

"Why the hell didn't they stop him?! I swear, when this is all over an done with, I'm going to have a word with Hokage-_sama_ about those damn instructors!" The young man quickly got out of the enraged woman's way, not wanting to get pummeled in her anger.

Sakura raced towards the academy and looked around to see if she could find anything. _'I'm so stupid for not asking if there was anymore information...'_ There were many footprints all over the ground, it seemed someone had been searching here as well. No doubt it was Izuna with how small they were. A set stuck out from the rest as they headed deeper into the forest. She followed it, since it was the only lead there was.

The Uchiha matriarch treaded carefully, trying not to miss anything, but trying not to waste anytime. She followed the little prints, until they disappeared. Her heart lurched, looking in every direction._ 'Izuna shouldn't have come this far into the forest...what's going on?!'_

"Mama!" Sakura spun on her heel towards the voice and tears began forming in her eyes as she saw Saizo sitting in the grass, surrounded by trees. Racing over to him, she wrapped trembling arms around his little body and sobbed, holding him close.

"Saizo...Saizo... I was so worried! You're here, everything's going to be okay now." Never before had she ever felt so relieved. Izuna was probably walking around, still looking for him. They would have to find him right away and never let them out of their sight. Madara would have to pry them off of her.

The little boy was silent, it seemed a bit unnerving. She thought he would have been happy that his mother had come for him. "Did you see your brother? Someone said he came here, I need to find his as soon as possible."

The pinkette leaned back, looking at her little boy, who still hadn't said anything after calling out to her. His dark little eyes looked at her, before looking behind her and pointing._ 'What?...'_

Turning around, she saw Izuna standing there, completely stiff and a panicked look in his eyes. That's when she saw it...how could it have escaped her attention?

There were paper bombs lining the trees surrounding them. There had to be dozens of them, all over the place.

One of them lit up as her eyes widened.

"Shit."

* * *

Madara stood atop the Hokage Tower, looking over the village, trying to think. The entire village had been thoroughly searched, he had personally made sure of that. There were some teams that began delving into the surrounding forests, looking for clues.

That was the next place to go. Hashirama had already informed him that the teams hadn't found anything thus far, irritating him. Was the Konoha shinobi's incompetence beginning to rub off on him?

He took the time to search out his wife's chakra. This whole time, he hadn't run into her once, which irritated him further. He was hoping her presence could help keep him calm and reasonable, so he'd be able to keep his cool and think things through. Part of him wanted to just wipe the village out and burn the forests down to get all the useless things out of the way, but he knew that wasn't even rational.

It's been too long since he's had to deal with anything, other than daily Senju annoyances. Life with his family was just going too smoothly. Maybe he was just too happy? Was karma finally starting to take its vengeance on him?

Closing his eyes, he searched out Sakura's chakra. His brow furrowed as he felt it going deeper into the forest. _'Did she find something?'_

His frown turned into a grimace as he felt the tiny chakra signature nears her._ 'That little-... I told him to stay at the daycare center!'_

As Madara opened his eyes, he saw a huge explosion in the distance. Smoke billowed into the air as his Sharingan widened. _'No! That direction is!...__'_


	7. Endurance

**A/N:** This chapter isn't as long as I would have liked it to be, but I've been watching my niece this week and it's hard to get into it with a crying baby around . Anyways, thanks for all the feedback and hope you guys like this one.

A friend of mine on here asked me if I was going to update this weekly. The answer is probably not haha. I wish I could, but I'm busy a lot and I also like working on my other story, which I'm going to do now that this chapter is finished. I'd like to try getting out at least one chapter a week for one of the stories, then the next doing the other one, so it alternates. That way I don't favor one and both stories will get updated every other week.

* * *

"Where is this leading me? Where is Saizo?!" Izuna became frantic as he followed the trail of marbles. He had picked up at least two dozen or more by now. He hadn't realized he had so many, but was grateful at the same time.

The deeper into the forest he ran, the dark haired boy became even more nervous, wondering if this could be a trap. What if the person who could have kidnapped Saizo, had taken the marbles as a way to lead someone out here? It could be an ambush. After all, the adults had all been going on about something happening to the heir of another clan.

Picking up another marble, his dark eyes searched around for the next one to keep leading him. _'No...not here. Not there either... Where is it?'_

Noticing something out of the corner of his eye, he froze turning and looking beyond the trees at something on the ground. _'What is that?' Is it a trap? Is it a person?' _His heart sped up as anxiety took over, not ready for whatever it was. If it was a shinobi, did he have the skill to evade and defend? The only adult he ever trained with was mostly his father, since in the academy it was against other students his age. How would he be able to hold up against an experienced shinobi who wanted to kill him?

Izuna swallowed the lump in his throat as he looked around the trees and let out a breath of relief. "Saizo!" He ran closer, but immediately stopped seeing the look on his otouto's face. Saizo's eyes were wide, with a panicked look on his face. He was sitting on the ground, as still as possible and slowly shook his head, signaling to Izuna not to come any closer.

_'What? Why?'_ Seeing that his usually mouthy otouto wasn't saying a word, he stayed quiet. Was someone around? He looked around Saizo for any strings or anything near him, but didn't see anything. Looking around their surroundings, he noticed them. Paper bombs were plastered on the trees around the boy and near him too. His eyes widened, realizing why Saizo wasn't moving or saying anything. They were boxed in, who knew what other traps were around them.

Trying to stay as still as possible, he heard leaves crackling and footsteps drawing close. _'Who is it? Please don't let it be an enemy!'_ Bullets of sweat began running down his face, the closer the steps came through the trees, approaching fast. He couldn't even breathe, waiting for the person, who was practically on top of them, to show their self. _'I need to protect Saizo!'_

Before he could even take a step, someone emerged from between the trees, looking around.

"Mama!" Saizo cried out, without thinking. Izuna felt relief in his heart at seeing their mother. She ran over to his otouto, crying out in happiness as she held him close.

"Saizo...Saizo... I was so worried! You're here, so everything's okay now." The small boy didn't move or say a word, just let her do as she pleased.

_'Oh no! Mom probably hasn't realized the paper bombs!'_

"Did you see your brother? Someone said he came here, I need to find him as soon as possible." She leaned back, looking down at Saizo, who looked towards him, pointing.

_'Mother, please...Take Saizo and get out of here!'_ Slowly turning around, her eyes widened, seeing the look on his face. He was panicking and there was no doubt it showed. Any second now, they can be blown to smithereens.

Her expression turned to one of horror, as she finally noticed the paper bombs around them. Gripping Saizo tightly to her, she looked at all the trees lined with them, seeing there was no clear exit.

One of the paper bombs lit up, and Izuna could only think of how they would die within the next few second. The only way to escape could have been to jump up, but who knows how far up the trees were lined with explosives. Not only that, but he wasn't in her reach to grab and jump up quick enough with both of them and he doubted he could get high enough to reach the branches on his own.

_'If this is the end, at least I could spend the last moments with my family. If only I could have told them all how much I love them. Father... I couldn't do anything to protect them, even after all you have taught me.'_ Tears ran down his face, as the other bombs started lighting up.

His mother's voice was the last thing he heard, before the explosives started crackling, ready to set off. "Shit."

* * *

As the bombs start going off, though blurry eyes, Izuna saw his mother grab Saizo and runs towards him with a speed he's only seen his father capable of. She tackled him to the ground with his otouto, making them land a small distance away from where he was standing, and shielding them both with her own body as the explosions off.

All he could hear was her scream his name and then he was knocked off of his feet, before hitting them ground, knocking the air out of him. Everything happened so quickly, he didn't know what was going on until everything went black as he hit his head on the hard ground beneath them.

* * *

_'...What happened?'_ He tried moving, but was pinned to the ground by something. Every breath he took, was strained and all he tasted was smoke and soot. The ringing in his ears was making it hard to register anything. It was so hard to breathe...Why couldn't he breathe?!

Something dripped onto his face, making him struggle against the weight on his small body. _'Oh no, oh no! We were about to die? Did we die!'_

He felt lightheaded and confused, trying to focus and see. The ringing was beginning to die down, replaced with something that tore at his heartstrings.

"Mama! Mama! Wake up! Mama, please wake up!" It was his mother on top of him, not moving. Squirming from beneath her, he saw Saizo leaning over her motionless form with tears and snot running down his face.

Looking down at his mother, he started crying as well. There was horrible burns on her back, the clothing was torn and the skin was charred. Blood ran from the wounds on her legs, all the way up to the lacerations near her head, where she must have almost been hit.

Tears pouring out of his eyes, he leaned down until he was eye level with her, there was a trickle of blood running down the side of her face. That must have been what he felt dripping on him.

"Mom?...Mom?!" He nudged her body, with no response. "Mom! Wake up! Mom!"

Nothing.

Saizo kept tugging on her sleeve, weeping over her.

"Mom! Please...we need you!... Kou and Dad need you. Wake up!" Izuna couldn't stop the lump from forming in his throat as he could barely get the words out. No... He failed at protecting his mother...he failed at protecting his otouto. If she hadn't used herself as a shield, they both would have been dead. Probably burnt beyond recognition. How would they be able to live without their mother? How would father be able to live without her?

"Well, at least the brats made it. Let's grab them and get out of here." Hearing the foreign voice, Izuna spun around to see two men walking towards them. One was tall with dark, reddish skin and light hair. The other was shorter and much paler, with dark hair. Their shinobi uniforms were not ones worn by those of Konoha.

_'Who are these guys?!'_ He quickly rubbed the tears away that were blocking his vision.

"Haha, yeah that was a stupid idea to use those paper bombs. What if the boys were incinerated? Then the whole mission would have been a failure and we'd have to go back empty handed." The short one glared at the other, pissed.

Izuna's dark eyes widened at what they said. _'They're going to take us? This was their mission? They did this to mom?'_

"Like I said before, the little one probably won't be of any use, so he's disposable...but the older one's here, so we'll be in the good when we get back."

_'These guys...did this to us. They're the ones who took Saizo, now they took away Mom too. It's all their fault.'_ A feeling he never felt before welled up inside of him, what was it? It was overwhelming and taking over his very being. All he could hear over the men's laughter was the rapid beating of his heart against his chest as he looked down at his mother's unmoving body and distraught otouto, then he knew what this feeling must be. Hatred.

"Arghh!" A searing pain in the back of his eyes caused him to yell out as his chakra flared and the emotions were becoming too much for him. _'It hurts...what is this?!'_ He could feel the chakra in his body gathering to his eye sockets as he reached up instinctively towards the cause of the pain.

"Izuna!" Saizo yelled through his tears, worried as he tried to crawl towards him, his legs were shaking too much to stand. Izuna put a hand up to stop his otouto, he didn't want him to come any closer or near those filthy men.

"Holy shit! That kid... We're in luck Zabi, that brat just opened his Sharingan! Looks like we made the right choice after all. Heh, the Raikage will be happy about this one, especially since that other snot didn't work out."

"Shut up, you talk too much. Although it isn't matured yet, we can work on that one... Oi, Uchiha brat! We'll be taking you along with us now. Don't give us any trouble of we'll stomp that other kid and leave him here in the dirt."

Izuna began to feel dizzy and disoriented from the sudden surge of chakra, falling to his knees. The taller man began walking towards him with a big grin on his face, obviously happy about his "prize".

_'No, I can't go with them! But, what if they kill Saizo if I don't? They might kill him anyway, even if they get what they want. What do I do! I can't fight these men!'_

"Come here you little shit." The dark haired boy felt like he could barely stand up, let alone run away. The light haired man was only a few feet away, a smug look on his face. He reached out as he closed in to grab him.

"Shannaro!" Izuna's fell backwards onto his butt as his mother leapt over him and punched the surprised man into the dirt, shattering the ground and making a crater.

"Mom!" He couldn't believe what he just saw. She jumped out of the hole in the ground, where the man was lying lifeless, covered in his own blood.

Never before had he seen someone with such monsterous strength. He knew his mother was strong, many of the adults had told him so, but this was the first time he had seen it for himself. Standing tall, she stood in front of him, blocking the other man's view.

"Are you and Saizo okay?" She glanced back at him with a worried face. Quickly, he nodded, unable to form the words he wanted to say. Turning back to the dark haired man, she scowled, ready to rip his head off at any second.

"You...you think you're going to take my boys? Away from me?... I'll kill you. Every single one of you that thinks you can just take my children away from me!"

Izuna jumped, hearing his mother growl out in such a menacing way. Her sweet, calming voice was gone and replaced with one full of such anger and malice, it sent chills down all of their spines.

_'Mom's scary...maybe scarier than dad...'_

Looking up at her, he noticed a faint green glow where her wounds were that had been bleeding. They were already mended and the burns were already beginning to fade. His mouth hung open, realizing what she was doing. He had seen that familiar green glow when she would heal their wounds from training accidents or playing outside. She was healing herself without weaving any signs or using her hands at all.

_'Wow, mom is amazing... I never knew how incredible she really was.'_ He smiled, despite the bruises and cuts he had from the whole ordeal. Looking up her, he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of pride at seeing how strong she is. After using her body as a shield and wounding herself badly, here she was standing, willing to do everything in her power to protect them. _'My mother...'_ Looking over at Saizo, whose mouth was still hanging open in awe, there was no doubt he was thinking the same way.

"Get the fuck out of my way, you useless woman!" The man pulled out shuriken and threw them at her, hoping to end this quickly. Without any hesitation, the pinkette pulled out a kunai and expertly blocked every single one, no letting a single one get passed her. He kept throwing one after the other, becoming more frustrated, with a murderous glare.

Taking a second kunai in hand, she threw it towards him in a split second, throwing off his rhythm as he tried dodging it. The blade slashed his cheek, digging into the tissue and causing him to howl in pain.

"Not much of a shinobi if that's all it takes to make you cry." The enemy fumed at her jab, enraged that someone who was so wounded had the gall to insult him.

"You'll pay for that, you bitch!" The man weaved hand signs almost too quick to see. Tiger, ssnake, dog. "Raigeki!"

Izuna saw his mother's eyes widen as lighting shot from his hand, towards Saizo. With quick reflexes, she jumped in the way, making the lighting hit her instead of the screaming little boy she was shielding.

"Mom, no! Stop this, you're going to die!" The jutsu faltered and the man pulled his hand back as smoke was coming off of it.

She grit her teeth from the pain, but made no noise indicating she was hurting. Izuna noticed how exhausted she look, anymore and that would be it. Before he went to the academy this morning, it looked like she was tired and now must be at her limit. Gasping for breath, she fell to her knees, unable to stand anymore.

"Hahaha, looks like you used up all your chakra already, huh? Good, this will make it easy then."

"Good thing you're as useless at using jutsu, as you are at capturing children... That attack should have killed me...but thanks to you being unable to use it properly, I'm still here. As long as I can still move, I won't let you touch them. Even if you rip off every limb on my body, no matter how much pain I have to endure... I won't let you touch them, you coward!"

_'Mom...'_

"Stay away from my mom!" Saizo yelled at the man, an angry look on his dirty, tear drenched face.

The man pulled out a kunai, walking towards her, with a malicious look. "I'll cut you up and kill these kids too. I don't need either of them, I'll just rip out the older ones eyes. That all we came for anyway."

_'No, I can't let him touch her! I won't let him.'_ Looking around for anything her can use, he found a decent sized rock and wailed it, hitting the guy on the side of his head. He yelled out, cursing, holding the now bleeding spot.

"You little shit! You're next!" Before the man could take another step, someone jumped through the trees and kicked the man in the face. He was sent flying and crashing into the nearby trees, as blood spurted from him mouth.

* * *

**A/N: **I didn't want to spoil the chapter, so I decided to add this at the end. After seeing the whole "Mamakura" thing on tumblr and in "Naruto Gaiden", it gave me the idea for this chapter. I can see Sakura fighting till her last breath for her children, no matter what she had to endure. While beautiful and loving, if you mess with her family, she'll turn into "Mama bear" and smash you into nothingness.

I'm going to try to have the next chapter for_ "The Last Princess of Zhao"_ out by Friday or Saturday, so keep an eye out for it!


	8. Monster

**A/N:** I'm finally done part eight! I was a little hesitant with this chapter. It's a little darker than the others... Just a bit... I'm going up to the mountains with my fiancé to visit family for the next two weeks and they don't have internet there (-_-), but I'll try working on my stories a bit while I'm away._ "The Last Princess of Zhao"_ will probably get updated first though, because I kind of like having the chapters equal on both stories.

Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and love you guys have been giving this story. I really appreciate the it.

* * *

Sakura panted as her knees dug into the ground beneath her. Sweat ran down her face as she glared at he man before her.

After spending day in and day out working hard at the hospital and the surgery today, she was exhausted. Repairing Hiyani's Byakugan had been no small feat, none of the other medics would have been able to accomplish such a thing. So much chakra had gone into the tedious surgery that had taken _hours_ and lots of chakra control. After that, everyone had spent the better half of an hour searching for Saizo, who had been deep in the forest.

After finding the little boy there, she had foolishly walked in on a trap laid out by the enemy with dozens of paper bombs lining the trees. Saizo had pointed Izuna out to her horror, just as the paper bombs began to light up. There wasn't enough time to escape and the only thought that ran through her mind was that if anyone was going to get out of this alive, it had to be her sons.

Compared to her life, theirs was much more precious and she would protect that at all costs. When the explosions went off, her body shielded them from what would have been certain death.

The pain didn't matter, her skin burning didn't matter, her life didn't matter. As long as they lived, it was worth every ounce of agony, a hundred times over.

For a minute, every thing went dark. All that she could hear were the cries of her sons for her from above, but that at least meant she succeeded in protecting their lives. It was good enough...

The sound of foreign voices stirred her, it was menacing and had edge to it. There was no doubt, these people were enemies.

"We'll be taking you along with us now..."

That was all it took to will herself to get up. Using the technique her and Hashirama-sama had been working on, she began healing herself without having to make the necessary hand signs.

As soon as the pinkette looked up, a man was reaching towards Izuna with a grin on his face. Red filled her vision as chakra surged through every vessel, pushing her forward as she jumped over Izuna and slammed the man into a crater, easily killing the bastard.

Now, all that was left was the man in front of them. Though a large portion of her chakra was spent, there was still enough in her seal to finish this. The man wasn't aware of that fact though, he assumed that the wasn't any left, now that she was on her knees.

Baiting him with insults, the enemy shinobi started making his way towards her, completely unaware of her plan.

_'Come on, fool. Just a little closer... As soon as he's within reach, I'll use my chakra scalpel to cut his nerves and disable him. He's underestimating me as it is, so he won't even see it coming. I'll still have enough chakra to heal Izuna and Saizo, then drag this scum back to the village for interrogation...'_

Sakura almost had to resist smirking as the man closed in. Any second now and he would be lying on the ground, completely at her mercy.

Suddenly, someone jumped down, kicking the shinobi in the face and sending him flying into a tree.

_'Who?!...'_ Her eyes widened as the man landed on his feet in front of her.

"Madara!"

"Dad! Dad! You're here! You saved mom!" Saizo ran closer to them and threw his arms around her midsection. Sakura held the small boy as he looked from her to Madara with a relieved expression. Izuna walked over, his head hanging low.

Madara turned towards her and looked at all of them. Though relieved he was here, she didn't want him to see her in such a state.

The rage in his blazing red eyes was chilling as he bent down and put a hand on her cheek, rubbing some of the blood away. He eyes softened for a second, looking in to hers.

"Are you guys okay?" Looking towards both sons and seeing them dirty with cuts and bruises on them, he clenched his jaw. Sakura knew there was going to be hell to pay. Madara has one hell of a temper when it comes to family.

Standing up and looking down at her, he caressed her face with his thumb, anger still visible in his eyes.

"Sakura, you're seal is almost gone..." The pinkette had already been aware of that. As a medic and expert on chakra control, it was easy for her to distinguish how much was left and how much she would need.

"It's okay, I have enough left." Without a second thought, Sakura put a hand on Saizo and reached out to Izuna as she used her medical ninjutsu to pour chakra into them and heal their wounds.

"Enough, stop that before you run out. They're fine now." She scowled at him, not listening as she finished healing them quickly before he complained again.

A groan drew their attention towards the man laying on the ground.

"Madara, we should take him back to the village..."

Madara ignored her, stalking over to the man on the ground. Towering over the shinobi, he grit his teeth as he lifted his foot, kicking the man in the side and sending him a few feet away. Sakura knew it was going to get ugly as soon as she saw him stomping over to where the man landed.

The clan leader stood over him, making sure he was conscious before leaning down and crashing his fist into the shinobi's face. After the first blow, the dark haired man kept punching the injured man, muttering something under his breath and cursing.

"Like picking on women and children, you bastard? ...You chose the _wrong_ ones to go after!"

Saizo gripped Sakura's clothing, cringing with each hit his father delivered to the enemy. Madara was acting out on his emotions...his _rage_. It was the most impulsive he's been in a long time. Izuna stared at the act of violence before him, seemingly transfixed at the scene.

"Madara, stop. We need to take him back to the village." Her husband ignored her again, opting for taking his anger out than listening to reason.

The man's face was already a bloody mess and she could hear him gurgling blood. If Madara didn't stop, he was going to die and they wouldn't be able to get information out of him.

"Madara, stop! You're going to kill him!"

Without stopping or turning around, he fired back at her. "Just stay there and keep your mouth shut, Sakura!"

Izuna gasped as Sakura's eyes widened at his outburst. He never yelled at her like that before... Saizo shivered in her arms, turning towards her and holding onto her tightly.

The man stopped making noises all together. Either was about to die or Madara had put him under a genjutsu...or maybe both.

Saizo started crying, pulling at her sleeve. There was no doubt in Sakura's mind that the boy was terrified. Most of his young life had been spent living in the safety of the compound and the village. In one day, he'd already seen more violence than in his whole life thus far. On top of that, the man he admired most, his father, was showing a different side of himself in front of his sons and they didn't know how to take it. She looked over at Izuna, who's face had gone pale.

_'I need to get these boys out of here, since it seems Madara has no intentions of stopping!'_ As she tried getting up, her legs just wouldn't budge. Was it lack of chakra? Exhaustion? Or did part of her want to see what Madara was going to do...how far was he going to take this? _'I've never seen Madara like this before.'_

"Their Sharingan, huh? You wanted to rip my sons eyes out right?! Would you like to know what it feels like to have your eyes ripped out of your sockets? Like you tried with the Hyuuga brat and my son?!"

"W-wait! Madara, you don't need to go that far. He's already dying! Please, our sons are here!" It was like he couldn't even hear her voice. Did he even realize they were still sitting right here? Quickly, she pulled Saizo against her, shielding his face and used her arm to wrap around his head and cover his ears. The young boy was already crying out and trembling, afraid of what was going on.

"Mama! Mama!"

Turning to Izuna, she reached to grab him and stop him from seeing such an atrocity at his age. As soon as her fingers touched his arm, he pulled away from her. _'What?...'_

Sakura's eyes widened as he stepped away from her and Saizo, inching closer to Madara. "No, I have to see what happens."

"No, you don't Izuna! Get your ass over here!"

Low cries drew her attention back to the scene in front of her as Madara held the barely conscious man down, with a sadistic expression on his face.

_'How is that man not dead yet? After taking those blows to the face, he shouldn't even be able to make a noise... Is it Madara's doing? That man's chakra was almost depleted after using that half-assed lightning jutsu. Could he have... Did he give him chakra to keep him alive just to do this?!'_

Sakura cringed as she saw Madara shove his fingers in the shinobi's eye socket and gouge out his eye. The man screamed and kicked his feet to no avail. Looking at the eye for a second, the dark haired man tossed it aside as if it were a pebble he found. It rolled on the grass not far from where Sakura was sitting holding Saizo. Within seconds, he plucked out the other and threw it.

The pinkette could feel her heart pounding In hr ears as she watched Madara gouge the man's eyes out. It's not that she wanted to, but part of her just couldn't look away. It just...felt like being caught in a genjutsu. Like someone was making her watch the man she loves doing something horrifying and all she could do was sit there and watch. With that look on his face... With the way he was acting...who knew what he would do if she got close and tried to stop him. Or took the boys and ran... That is when a realization hit her...she had been too afraid to move.

_'I'm afraid? Of Madara? My own husband...?'_ It wasn't like she hadn't seen him kill anyone before. The village had fought others many times when it was first built, but it wasn't like this. There was just an aura about him this time that just screamed at her to run and her instincts had always been pretty good. There was just something...evil about the man in front of her.

Since that day she went to tell him about the meeting with Hashirama-sama and he "showed" her how he felt about her, there was something different about him. Even when he went after Tobirama in the tea shop and used his Sharingan on the both of them... She knew he wasn't the same like he use to be. Nevertheless, she loved him and he had always been a great husband and father to their children, despite what happened. That's what made seeing him like this that much harder.

Sakura felt like she was going to be sick. Using some of the strength she had left and had gathered while Madara was doing what he wanted and after healing the boys, she stood, still holding her whimpering son close to her chest. Her legs ached, but none of that mattered.

The clan leader stood, noticing her getting up. He looked down at the man one more time, before lifting his foot and crushing his skull.

Unable to take anymore, she looks to her other son, who was still watching his father. "Izuna, let's go. Now."

He turned, startling her as she noticed the boys Sharingan flaring. "No, that man hurt all of us... I want to see him get what he deserves. I'll stay here with dad until he leaves."

The look in his eyes frightened her. They were so much like his father's. So full of hate and resentment. For a child to have such a look in his eyes...Was this what Tobirama was talking about when he told her how the Uchiha develop their Sharingan? A while ago, the white haired man told her that the strength of their dojutsu corresponds to their pain and anger. Could he be right about that? He said the Uchiha were a cursed clan, doomed because of their feelings of love and the hatred they feel when the subject of that love is taken away from them.

She of course didn't want to believe any of that, but little by little, she found herself unable to argue that point any longer. Looking down at the frightened boy in her arms, the thought of him, or even Kou, falling into such a thing as the "curse" Tobirama spoke of, tore at her heartstrings.

Madara turned towards them with blood splattered all over. His face, his hands, his clothes. The dark look in his red eyes, sent shivers down her spine. The Sharingan... It was truly something to fear.

"Sakura..." As he took a step towards her, she moved back, clutching Saizo closer towards her. The pinkette didn't miss the way his eyes widened as she slowly started moving away from him, getting closer to the trees.

The surprised look on his face turned into a frown as he took another large step, starting to close the distance between them. She could tell he was angry that she was trying to back away from him.

"Sakura!"

With a glare, she turned and started running through the trees, unable to be around him anymore. Sending the small amount of reserves that were left, she sent chakra to her legs and feet, hoping to just get out of the forest and back into the village. Madara's presence felt suffocating and overwhelming. She was infuriated with herself for being too afraid to take the boys and run before he did all that in front of them. Part of her felt like a terrible mother for subjecting them to such a thing, because of her weakness.

_'He's gone mad. He's crazy. Izuna had a similar look in his eyes. What am I going to do?'_ The first thought was her teacher, Hashirama-sama. He had been friends with Madara since they were children and could knock the insanity out of him. Aside from her, no one knew him better than the Hokage himself.

As she ran, the pinkette tried to assess the situation now that she was away from that disgusting scene. It wasn't like that man hadn't deserved it. Madara was right on that aspect, the shinobi would have tried doing that to Izuna and had already tried it on Hiyani. He was the reason she spent all those hours in surgery, repairing that poor boy's eye.

Who was right? Who was wrong? Maybe if the boys hadn't seen it, she would have felt differently. As a medic, it was her job to save and heal people's pain, whether it be physically or mentally. She never delighted in making others suffer. During the battles before she was married or had children, she always tried to make an enemies death quick, never drawing it out unnecessarily.

Had she become too complacent? Was the peace in the village taking away that edge that all shinobi were expected to have? Maybe. She had lived happily with Madara for a little over nine years now... Izuna was already eight years old. Being the top medic behind Hashirama-sama, she's seen what grizzly things were happening outside of their homes, but her own personal life and family hadn't been affected by any of that. Not until now...

It was still a harsh pill to swallow. It wasn't what happened to the shinobi that made her run from Madara. It was the hatred in his eyes and the menacing aura coming from him. It was...frightening. Like he was a completely different person, one she had to get away from. Izuna didn't want to be with her either. It hurt when he pulled away from her and wanted to stay with his father. Part of her felt sad and angry about it.

"Mama...you're crying." Sakura looked down at Saizo, startled. The little boy was looking up at her with a tear-drenched face and a worried expression. She hadn't even realized she was crying...

Wiping the tears onto her sleeve, she did her best to give him a warm smile. "It's okay now. I'm sorry for putting you and your brother through that. I promise, I'll never let anything happened to you, Izuna, or Kou again."

Saizo nodded, not saying anything as he laid his head back down against her, holding on tightly.

Sakura knew they were getting close to the forests edge, she could see where the edge of the field near the academy was in the distance. _'Not much longer now...'_

The pinkette's vision began to get shaky, she was so tired... As soon as they got back, she would need to rest to restore her chakra supply. Too much work, not enough sleep, so much healing... It took a toll on her body.

Aside from Hiyani's surgery, healing her own body after that explosion took a lot out of her. Her back was burned so badly, even though she had already sent chakra to those areas as the paper bombs went off. If she hadn't done that, the damage would have been much worse and she wouldn't have been able to get up at all to protect her sons. Most other people would have died from an explosion of that magnitude. Not to mention that lightning jutsu that man used... Thankfully he couldn't wield it properly or she would have been in trouble.

Her foot hit a root sticking up out of the ground and she gasped, falling forward. Saizo cried out, still clinging to her.

_'Shit!'_

Before she had a chance to twist so she hit the ground first instead of her son, two arms grabbed them, catching them before they fell. Sakura looked up at the man, shocked to see him there as he helped steady her on her feet.

"Tobirama!" The white-haired Senju looked down at her with wide eyes, taking in her and Saizo's appearances, before hiding behind his usual mask of stoicism.

"Are you two okay? I sensed your chakra signatures going all the way out here and when that explosion went off, I thought..." Sakura nodded in understanding. That's why he came all the way out here, when he had been helping search for Saizo on the other side of the village last time she saw him. "I felt you and Izuna's chakra spike a few times, so I knew you guys were still fighting."

Looking passed them and towards the forest, he had a stern look on his face. "Seems Madara and Izuna are still out there...but that other persons is completely gone. What happened?"

Sakura looked away, biting her lower lip. Where would she even start?

"It would be in your best interest to get your hands off of my wife before I rip them clean off, Senju."

Startled, they turned around to see Madara coming out from between the trees with Izuna underneath his arm. Sakura would have berated him for the way he was holding their son if it had been any other day. He put the boy down on his feet as they got closer. Izuna had a downcast expression, but it was a thousand times better than the one he previously wore.

Not wanting any conflict between the white-haired man and her husband, she moved away. "Thank you for your help, Tobirama-san." As she stepped back, she saw the frown on his face for a split second.

The clan leader spit on the ground as he strode over and Sakura prayed he wasn't going to start a fight. Now that's he's already riled up from the man in the forest, he might try having a go at Tobirama. She can see that look in his eyes, he was going to do something.

"Dammit, Madara! Just stop it already!" He stopped in his tracks, staring at her with an indistinguishable expression. Before Sakura could say anything else, her sensei jump down from the trees and landed by the dark haired man.

"Thank goodness, I thought we were going to lose you guys when that explosion went off. Especially with the way Tobirama started running towards the forest. Are all of you okay? Sakura-chan? Boys? Madara...you look like a mess."

"We're fine, Hashirama-sama. Nobody's injured, just tired and have been through a lot." The Hokage nodded, looking towards Madara who was looking away from everyone, seemingly despondent.

"What happened? Did the person get away?" Nobody said anything, Sakura shifted uncomfortably and Madara faced away from them. Tobirama didn't know what happened, so he couldn't say.

"Dad beat the guy to death." Hashirama and Tobirama's eyes widened at the words that came out of the little boys mouth in Sakura's arms.

"Saizo!" Sakura couldn't believe her son had just blurted that out to the Hokage and his brother, though it was true...

The brunette looked from Sakura to Madara, sighing as he scratched his head. "Sakura-chan, you should take Izuna and Saizo to the hospital. Madara I'd like for you to come to the tower with me so you can explain the situation. We still have squads searching the area for any other shinobi that might be involved."

"Hashirama-sama, that isn't necessary. I've already healed the boys. They're fine now." There was no need to go to the hospital when they didn't need to. She ran the damn thing for crying out loud, she'd know if any of them needed to be admitted.

"...What about you? Your seal..."

Sakura huffed. "What do you take me for, Hokage-sama?... I'm going home, with my sons."

"I'd like to go with dad and Hokage-sama, mom. I want to be able to tell them what happened before dad came." Izuna, who had been silent this whole time, finally chimed in.

The pinkette looked from him, to Hashirama-sama, and finally to Madara. He was still looking off in the distance, his arms folded in front of him.

_'Just for a moment, I wish I could read minds...'_

The older Senju looked between them all, scratching his head again, in thought. "Eh, if that's okay with you Sakura-chan... We'll need as much information as possible, especially since the perpetrator is dead. At this point, there is not much we can go off of. I'll have a medical unit come by to get the body, so they can do an autopsy and see what they can find. Izuna will be with us, so he'll be in safe hands. There's nothing's to worry about."

Izuna stood by his father, waiting for response. Did it matter any way?

"So be it. I'm going home then"

Turning around, she started walking away from the group. All she wanted at this point, was to bathe and lay down in bed. When there was a fair amount of distance between them, Sakura felt a familiar presence behind her. Saizo started trembling in her arms, trying to hide his face in her hair as he watched the person get closer.

"Sakura... Let me carry you home. You've already exerted enough energy. The seal is already gone, in this state, you're lucky to be walking around like that." Madara put his hand on her arm, trying to stop her from walking away from him. Saizo whimpered close to her ear as saw the bloodied hand near his face.

The pinkette pulled away from him, upset that her son was scared of him now and the way he had talked to her earlier. She could have taken care of the situation without him and everything would have been fine. "No thanks. I'm perfectly capable of getting us home by myself."

Madara stood there and watched as his wife walked away from him, with his son clinging to her.

* * *

As soon as Sakura reached the entrance of their home, she couldn't have been more relieved. Saizo was quiet almost the whole way home as he laid his head against her chest, curling a pink lock between his little fingers.

"Okay honey, why don't you go get cleaned up. I'll be right here, so if you need anything, I'm right around the corner. Make sure you put on some clean clothes." She did her best to give him a warm, reassuring smile as she put him down. Saizo usually didn't like either of his parents trying to help him get cleaned up or dressed ever since Izuna made fun of him for it, calling him a baby.

The little boy looked up at her and grabbed her hand with both of his. "Okay mom, but don't go anywhere. I'll be done really quick." He turned around and scurried to his room to grab a fresh pair of clothes.

Sakura sighed as she heard the water turn in. Flopping down on one of the large chairs in the living area, she could already feel her eyelids drooping. Slowly, she fell asleep, letting everything go.

Something startled her awake when she felt a weight on her lap. Opening her eyes, she looked down to see Saizo laying on her with his clean clothes on.

_'That was fast...'_

Running her hand through his dark hair, he hummed in contentment. She closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth his little body was giving off.

"Mom?"

"Yes?" He jumped down quickly and ran to his room. When he came back, he had his blanket with him. Crawling back onto her lap, he covered both of them up. Sakura couldn't help smiling at her son's thoughtfulness.

"Are you still hurt?" Her body ached everywhere, but she didn't need to burden her son with such things.

"No, I'm fine. As long as you and your brothers are okay, then so am I." He snuggled against her, finding a comfortable spot.

"Mom?" Cracking an eye, she looked down at him.

"Yes?" He was quiet for a few minutes, seemingly thinking about what ever he was going to ask. Sakura started drifting off again, until his voice got her attention.

"...Is dad going to be okay?" He whispered his question, as if he didn't want anyone else to hear. Sakura frown, looking up at the ceiling above them.

"Of course, everything is going to be okay, so you don't have to worry about anything. Just get some rest, honey. I'll make sure everything will be alright."

Saizo nodded and put his head back down. Soon enough his breathing evened out, signaling he was fast asleep. Sakura continued staring at the ceiling, wondering the same thing her son had asked. Will Madara be okay? Will everything be okay?

The way he was today... The way his eyes were and the things he did... To her, he looked just like a _monster_.

* * *

**A/N:** Fufu, a little angsty, but all families go down rocky roads at times. The next chapter will definitely be longer, especially now that I'll be able to have a nice break and refresh my mind. Maybe I'll even throw in some lemons. The next part will have mostly Madara's POV and some of Sakura's. He didn't look so hot in this chapter, so I wanted to show his side and what he will do.

I've been feeling stressed with work and life, so when I get to write, lately it's been feeling more like a chore to update. Sometimes people need a breather, before they end up hitting a brick wall or lose the spark that made them want to write in the first place. That's where I feel like I'm at right now. Maybe that's why I wrote this chapter this way... I don't know. I just usually go with what pops into my head at the time and once it's there, it's got to come out.

By the way, I may be disabling private messages when I return. Ever since I started writing this story, I've been receiving nasty messages about the pairing by someone. No biggie, right? After I blocked and reported them, they made another account with a similar name doing the _same_ damn thing. So far, I've gone through this process over four times with dozens of emails bitching about Sakura being with Madara. Not to mention anonymous reviews saying the _same_ thing. I just deny them. Some of the messages are abusive and just down right mean. I practically cringe every time I go to my inbox. It puts me in a crappy mood and if it comes between being able to receive messages or not wanting to even come on this site to write, then I'll just disable it.

Don't take it personal (except the person who's doing it, then you can take it _very_ personal, biotch). If anyone wants to ask me any questions about the story or anything, you can leave it in a comment and I can answer it in the end of the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	9. For My Family

Madara had spent the last few hours arguing back and forth with the Senju brothers and a few elite jonin, mostly consisting of Senju and Sarutobi clansmen. There was a great unrest for those who didn't know what had happened and what was actually going on. The men stood in the Hokage's office, trying to clear up the confusion and get the facts straight. Each person reported what they had seen and heard throughout the village, every piece of information was crucial. Every now and then, Izuna would chime in with what he knew about the situation.

When Izuna recounted the events that happened in the forest, he said that one of the men had mentioned the "Raikage", but he didn't know what that was.

"That kid must be lying...or is confused."

"Are you kidding? Why would the Raikage do something like that? It's ridiculous!"

"...You know nothing." The jonin in the room who were debating the boys words, turned to his father, who had been surprisingly quiet. The agitation was evident on his face. "Clans such as yours have nothing worth stealing, so you have no idea what the Uchiha and Hyuuga have endured. For generations, other clans have attempted to steal our eyes for the power and visual prowess they possess, but others do not have the chakra necessary to wield them."

"How arrogant..." One of the Sarutobi men grumbled under his breath, until Madara shot him a glare, making the man freeze in his spot. Standing up, he walked towards the man and slammed his fists onto the desk, leaning down and snarling in his face.

"It is not arrogance, it is reality. Do you know how many of my clansmen in the past have been injured or killed for their eyes? Ask the Hyuuga. Why do you think they have the seal on their foreheads? For decoration? It's to protect the clan's kekkei genkai from falling into enemy hands."

"Enough, Madara!" Hashirama rushed over, putting his arm between Madara and the frightened man, trying to diffuse the situation, before it got out of hand. It had already been a long, grueling day and everyone was already at their limits, himself included.

Just when things weren't bad enough, Tobirama stood up, ready to add feud to the fire. "If Madara hadn't killed the perpetrator, then we could have interrogated him and found out the truth and other information that could have been useful to the village."

The clan leader grit his teeth thinking back to his wife's words. She had said the same thing, to bring the man back to let them squeeze information out of him, but he refused to listen. Not only that, but he even lashed out at her to keep her mouth shut. To say he felt guilty about his words and actions towards her and his family would be an understatement...

"Tobirama, it is understandable why he did what he did. Anyone who is a father and has their family hurt or threatened would do the same, or die trying." The white hair Senju visibly bristled at his brother's comment, knowing that was a sore subject for him. "Besides, Madara had used his Sharingan on that shinobi and found information leading back to Kumogakure and the Raikage, who is collecting clan's jutsu to strengthen his own village."

"You know the Sharingan cannot be trusted, Ani-ja. Madara could have just said that to start a war with them."

"Watch your mouth, Senju. What I told you was what I saw was in the man's subconscious and Izuna had also said that he referred to the Raikage in their encounter. Have the medical team search the body for any evidence of where that shinobi hails from. There should at least be a forehead protector with his villages symbol engraved on it somewhere."

The Hokage scratched the back of his head, hoping this wasn't going to get worse than it already had. The other men in the room were clearly uncomfortable and on edge around the Uchiha and his brash personality, knowing that at any minute, he could explode. If only Sakura were here to keep him in line... He usually behaved when she was around.

"The medical team is still working on the autopsy. We probably won't get their report for at least a few more hours. They're doing a very thorough examination and the body was in very bad condition when they retrieved it from the forest, which has made their job much harder than it would have been otherwise."

The dark haired man scoffed, knowing everyone was blaming him. He could see it in their eyes as they turned to look at him, after what Hashirama said.

"What would you have done if that man had done that to Mito and your children, Hashirama?"

The brunette opened his mouth to answer, but didn't get the chance as Tobirama took the opportunity for him. "He would have thought before he acted about what would have been the best actions to take in that situation and what was best for the village, instead of immediately acting on his emotions.

"I've had just about enough out of you!" He balled his fists wanting to pummel his lifelong rivals younger brother, who has been a constant source of annoyance in his life. How much longer would he have to endure the jabs the albino man kept making, before he snapped?

Sensing Madara's murderous intent, Hashirama stepped in front of him, trying to sway his thoughts to anything else than the smug looking Senju only a few feet away. Tobirama knew he had agitated the Uchiha and had made him look bad in front of the others.

"Madara, why don't you take Izuna home and get some rest? Mito and I could watch Kou for the night, so you and Sakura can relax. There are jonin stationed all throughout the village, so there isn't any worries of anything happening..."

Though Hashirama meant well, Madara clenched his teeth in frustration. He had no need for help from these people. With his strength alone, he could easily take out Kumogakure by himself, if he so desired. Despite his strength, the situation that happened in the forest still happened... If he had been able to sense Saizo, then he could have swooped down and gotten his son away from those men and none of this would have happened. He needed to come up with a way to be able to sense the little ones. A few ideas came to mind, but he would have to wait until later to put more thought into it.

"Hashirama, I wanted to talk to you about that...in private."

* * *

Walking out of the building with his son in tow, Madara felt empty, yet on the brink of losing everything that meant anything. There was a whirlwind of thoughts and images running through his head and he couldn't help feeling as if he were beginning to lose himself...or maybe he was becoming more like his _old self_. The self that had been hidden away in the darkest depths of his being, hoping for it to never reemerge.

Everything in his life had been going so well... He had a beautiful wife that he loved with all his being and three wonderful sons. They lived comfortably in the Uchiha compound and the clan had been doing better than it ever had, whether it be in the past or the "other world".

Today, everything took a turn for the worst. When he went to the academy with Sakura to pick their sons up and they couldn't find Saizo, his perfect world had started to collapse.

Being Uchiha Madara, he was smart and incredibly strong. After all, the dark haired man was the second coming of the Sage of Six Paths... How could he lose a small child so easily and become totally unhinged?

Family had always been important to him. Even when his otouto, Izuna, had passed away, he swore that if he had a family, he would protect them even to his last breath. When Sakura had died, all of those feeling were locked away for decades as he lived in solitude as hatred and envy of others coursed through his veins. He cursed fate and life together, swiftly falling into depravity in the loneliness that followed.

All the feelings that made a person human were unnecessary and he threw them aside to commit atrocious acts, figuring he would be able to be his old self once his ultimate plan succeeded.

Waking up after dying the second time and finding himself being able to have a another chance with Sakura, there wasn't a single reason to hesitate. The clan leader wouldn't waste his feelings or time like he had before. That's why he jumped in head first with her, refusing to let go, not again. When she had left this world, he hadn't been able to say goodbye, but this time he would make sure there was no need to udder such things. Now that they had children, that went for them too.

As the Uchiha patriarch searched for the small boy, he couldn't bear the thought of losing him or anyone member of his family. When the explosion went off in the forest, he almost felt his heart stop. He knew Sakura and Izuna had been headed in that direction, because he felt their chakra headed there. With unmatchable, lightening moves, he raced towards area, flying over the buildings and homes at inhuman speed. Despite being all the way on the other side of the village, that wouldn't stop him. Nothing would.

Running through the forest, Madara couldn't help the joy that filled his heart at being able to feel their chakra signatures. They were injured, especially Sakura, but still alive... That was what mattered most.

Finally reaching the clearing where they were, his eyes widened as they landed on a man who was walking towards his kneeling wife, kunai in hand. Without a second through the, he jumped through the trees towards Sakura, kicking the man in the face and sending him flying.

Sensing that the shinobi was out of commission, the clan leader turned to look at his family. Seeing how batter his wife and sons were, his blood boiled and raced through the veins that were as visible as his anger.

Looking down at Sakura and seeing blood smeared on her face and the seal on her forehead almost gone... Madara knew then and there that he would kill the man responsible for this and it wouldn't be quick either.

How DARE that man put his hands on what belong to him?!

Everything happened so fast, it felt like a blur to him with how his anger took over. Before the dark haired man knew it, his own fists were crashing into the man's face and felt like he couldn't stop, even though Sakura kept yelling for him too. Without even thinking, he yelled at her, lashing out, despite knowing she was right...which she usually was.

With a spin of his Sharingan, the Uchiha looked into the man's subconscious hoping to find out what the objective of mission was and what he had been planning to do.

Fury gripped him as he watch how the shinobi set the traps around his frightened little boy, before Izuna and Sakura had stumbled into it... How the man tried to think of a way to get around Sakura and grab Izuna after his partner was killed. How he threw shuriken at his wife and sent a lightning jutsu at Saizo that she had blocked with her body...but what really set him off was what he had PLANNED to do.

The man had planned on injuring Sakura to the point where she couldn't move, then force her to watch as he killed Saizo right in front of her. After he was done with the youngest, he would rip Izuna's eyes out of his sockets and kill him while she watched, then he was planning to...

Madara couldn't even finish the thought as he shook with hatred. All the clan leader wanted to do was tear the shinobi _apart_, then head to Kumogakure and kill every single person there.

For generations, clans that had been blessed with dojutsu had been hounded for their eyes, resulting in the death of many, including those in his own clan. The pain and suffering of those victims didn't mean a thing to those who were trying to steal them. To the perpetrator, it was just a way to get stronger or take the strength away from their enemy.

The Sharingan belonged to the Uchiha and he would be damned before outsiders tried to wield them.

How would others feel if their families and clansmen were hunted like animals, for something they were gifted with? How would they like to have their eyes ripped out? How would they feel to lose what made them special and their sight? Or suffer horrific pain from the injury and end up dying from it or from infection in their sockets after the deed was done?

Without a second thought, he gouged the man's eyes out, trying to make him suffer as much as humanly possible. Madara could feel his body being overcome with familiar feelings of insanity creeping into his mind as he thought of all the suffering and pain him and his brothers had endured in the past. It took what little he had left not to laugh hysterically at the man's screams, the agony was clear in what was left of his voice. After landing the killing blow with his foot, he turned to his family, blood splattered on his body.

Taking a step towards his wife, he froze when she backed away, with Saizo clinging to her.

_'What?...'_

That look in her eyes...she was _afraid..._ of_ him_! Sakura had never given him such a look before. For the first time, he felt an enormous, dark rift between them.

Although he could have easily walked towards her, it felt like the pinkette was leagues away. Every step he took towards her, she took one back, fear clear in her eyes. Madara hated it... He never wanted her to have such a look, especially towards him.

It angered him...

"Father?"

The young boys voice broke his train of thought as they walked, not realizing which direction they had headed towards, while he thought about how his wife rejected him... The clan leader was heading towards "that place", the one that had always been special to him.

"I want to take you somewhere and talk for a little bit, before I take you back to the Senju's..."

"...Do I really have to stay there with Kou for the night? What about Saizo?" Izuna grumbled, it was clear that he did not like staying there.

"I'll get him after I drop you off." At least Saizo would help keep him preoccupied.

"Are you going to check on mom?"

"Of course." Madara frowned thinking about his wife and the state she had been in when she left.

The two continued to walk in silence as the boy next to him looked around, trying to figure out where they were headed to.

* * *

How long has it been since he had come here last?

The last time the clan leader could recall, was when Kou had been born. It was so nostalgic and relaxing, he wondered why he didn't come here more often. The boy next to him was quiet as they sat on the cliff, overlooking the village together.

The sun was beginning to set and the scene was so serene, Madara wished Sakura was there with him and they could have watched it together, like they use to.

Looking at his son beside him, the dark haired man couldn't help thinking about the young Uchiha boy that he had manipulated and destroyed in the other world, Uchiha Obito.

When Madara had grown old and lived in a cave in Mountains' Graveyard, he found a boy crushed beneath boulders near Kusagakure. The young Uchiha had sacrificed his body for the sake of his comrades. The elder couldn't help but shake his head at the absurdity of it all.

After saving the boys life by using Hashirama's cells to replace the damaged half of his body, Madara immediately began trying to warp his mind to his liking, so he could become a useful tool in the future.

In order to fill him with hatred, the clan leader plotted to have the boys secret love killed in front of his eyes. It was all just to make him fall into the pits of the curse the Uchiha clan had been plagued with for generations, staining his pure soul with the darkest of maliciousness.

Back then it didn't bother him in the least to destroy such a kind hearted person and turn him into a monster. Hell, he wouldn't have lost even a wink of sleep over it, but looking at his son...he couldn't help but feel a deep-seated regret.

What if Izuna had been on the the same end of that situation and someone had done that to him for their own selfish purposes, how would he have felt?

Madara would have wanted to murder them for doing such a thing to his son...but Obito had no family to avenge him, even if they could...

Thinking of the look Sakura had in her eyes, the fear in Saizo's, the anger and shock on Obito's when he had revealed that it was him who had planned and executed all that tragic events that ruined his life, he couldn't help wonder if he truly was a monster...

"Father?"

"Yes?"

"Why did Hokage-sama have his face carved into this cliff?" The boy looked up at him with one of his eyebrows arched, something Sakura would do when asking him a question.

"Because he's an idiot."

"...O-Oh..."

There was a comfortable silence as the two sat together, but Madara had so much to say to his son, but didn't know where to begin.

"You know, Izuna, I'm really proud that you awoken your Sharingan and protected your mother and otouto. Many Uchiha don't open theirs until they're older and a lot more experienced."

Izuna looks down towards the village, a frown on his face. "No... It was mother who protected all of us, I couldn't do a thing. Maybe if I were more like you, I-"

"No!" The young boy looked up at his father with wide eyes at his sudden outburst. It startled him.

"Izuna listen to me. I do not want you to be the kind of man I am. Be more like your mother. She is kind and strong...truly someone to be admired. A person like her is too good for me, who has always walked a different path."

"D-Dad, what are you talking about?" The dark haired boy was confused, not knowing where all of this was coming from.

"One day you will inherit the title of clan leader. I don't want you to make the same mistakes as me. I want you to be a strong leader who is admired by his people. In order to do that, you must do things differently than I have." Madara turned towards his son, so he could look him straight in the eyes. There were things he needed to instill in Izuna that he had failed to do so far. The fact that he had the look of hatred in his eyes and the way he smacked his mother's hand away just to watch that shinobi from Kumogakure die, had proved that.

As far as Madara was concerned, he had already failed at being a good father. He was not a man that his sons could look towards as an example or to be proud of.

"What do you mean?! You're not making any sense!" Izuna looked so unsure and uneasy about what was being said. Madara felt guilty that he couldn't have grown to be a better man for his family, but everything happens for a reason. It wasn't like he could erase the sins of the past.

"Just listen to me, son. You can be strong, but do not be ruthless. Listen to the people, gain their trust and admiration. Be someone they can believe in and someone they can follow. I never liked anyone being behind me and pushed those close, away... Make friends and allies, do not isolate yourself. That will only cause you to become bitter and full of hatred for those around you." It was odd for Madara to be saying these things, but he didn't want Izuna following in his footsteps. After all, he would be the future of the Uchiha clan and Madara wanted his son to be a true leader, not a dictator like he had been in the past.

"Be more like...Hashirama. Although he is an idiot, he always makes allies, no matter where he goes. That is why he is the Hokage. Being a leader does not only mean that you're the strongest, but also that you are reliable and a man who can shoulder the lives of your people. If they do not believe that you are that man, they will flock elsewhere and you will be left in the dust."

Izuna looked at his father, who stared back trying to convey what he was feeling in words. Despite his young age, he was very intelligent and his father knew that. He would listen to every word and retain it and carry it within himself.

"...Has your mother or I ever told you about your namesake?"

With wide eyes, the boy shook his head. "I only know that he was your otouto." Izuna was excited for anything he could learn about the uncle he wasn't able to meet. After all, he was named after him and he wanted to know what kind of man "Uncle Izuna" was.

"Hmm. Well yes, he was my otouto, but he was also my best friend... You don't know this, but I use to be the eldest of five."

"Five?!" Izuna sat up on his knees at this, in surprise. He only knew of one brother.

Madara nodded, amused with the shocked look on Izuna's face. "Yes, there was five of us. Growing up, I had to watch three of my younger brothers die, until there was only Izuna and I left. Even our parents died. We were all that was left of our family and we did everything together. Trained, battled, sparred, missions, clan affairs, everything. My otouto was all that I had left... He was a good man, with a sense of humor and was quite popular within the clan, especially with the women."

The clan head chuckled at Izuna's flustered expression.

"What about you dad?"

Madara stopped laughing immediately and looked towards the village. "Things like that were always trivial and unnecessary to me...women I mean. All I needed in this world was my otouto, my clan, and fighting. Those kept me happy and busy."

"What about mom?"

A small smile lit up his face, thinking about Sakura... "I didn't met her until the village was created. During our first encounter, she told me off and part of me just knew she would be the one, despite the fact that I was initially offended by her."

Izuna laughed, thinking about how his mother could have offended his dad. "I thought you said women were trivial and unnecessary?"

Madara grinned, glad to know that his son was paying attention to what he had said. "You're mother is different. She's strong and smart, not taking anyone's crap. Many of the women who I've encountered before were weak and complacent, always depending on someone or something else to take care of their needs or to defend them. Especially the non-shinobi females who grow up in large clans. They carry the pride of their clan name, but cannot live up to it. That's not the case with your mother, she doesn't need anyone. She doesn't have her hand out asking for things she doesn't need. She's the type of person who gives and asks for nothing in return. One day, you may meet a woman like her. If you do, do not let her go."

Izuna smiled, looking down towards the village, thinking of his mother.

"Anyway, back to the original point... One day, I lost Izuna too and I've never gotten over that pain. I didn't have anyone left and was lost in my agony. I felt alone and bitter towards others who still had their families. Our clan has a "curse" of sorts. When we lose the ones we love, we begin to hate. That hate swallows us up alive, barely leaving anything left of the original person. This is also connected to our Sharingan. The more extreme emotions we feel, the stronger our visual prowess becomes. I know you are young and maybe this is not the right time to be telling you this, but I feel like I should after what happened today..."

Madara knew what he saw earlier today in the forest. That look... The one he had seen in many of the angry members of his clan. The beginnings of the curse of hated. He would be damned before he lost his son to that same curse that has been haunting the Uchiha for so long now. Even he had fallen into it, maybe further than any before.

"I saw the look in your eyes earlier, Izuna. It reminded me a lot of how my otouto and I looked growing up and seeing our family and clansmen die. Do not let yourself get devoured by the emotions and hatred that have plagued the clan. Become a strong shinobi. Protect your brothers and mother with everything you have so that you do not lose them and become like me. Always remember what is important to you and what you need to do. You will be the leader of the clan one day. Treat everyone as if they were your family and do what is best for the clan, and always try to keep good relations with others. I know you have great potential and will be a great leader."

"Dad... Thank you for telling me this. I'm glad you and mom named me after someone who was so important to you and all the things you said, but the way you're talking... It's as if you're leaving..."

_'As sharp as ever, even at this age. He's definitely my son.'_

"Yes... I am."

Seeing the horrified look on his son's face as he jumped to his feet, Madara felt guilty inside, but it was something he needed to do. For his family's sake.

"What?! After what happened? What about mom, she will be heartbroken! What about Saizo and Kou? And me?!" The boy looked angry and like he was about to cry.

"Calm down, Izuna. I'm only going to be gone for about a week, I have some things I need to take care of. I'd never leave you guys, understand? I love your mother and all of you too much to be gone for too long. I want to make sure that we will all be able to live safety without worrying about those guys coming back. So that means you will be the man of the house and have to protect your mother and brothers. When I return, I want to start training more with you, since you've awakened your Sharingan. Do you promise to do that for me while I'm away?"

Izuna puffed out his chest, looking directly into Madara's dark eyes. "Of course dad, I'll protect them with my life. I'll become stronger and use my eyes to help our family and this clan. I'll work hard, until I can even become the Hokage and the village will be my family. I want to be able to protect everyone, so no one has to lose their loved ones like you had to and we can all be happy together."

Madara's eyes widened, surprised that his son would make such a proclamation at such an age. For an instant, the look in his eyes reminded him of Obito.

_'Though it's a little cliche, I'm proud of him nonetheless...'_

Madara laughed at his own thoughts, ruffling his son's hair. "Hn, you're saying some pretty grown up things for a small brat."

"Thanks dad..." Izuna says trying to smooth down and fix his hair that Madara messed up with his fingers.

Madara puts his arm around him and gives him a hug. "I really am proud of you and I know you will make the right decision. Your mother and I will be behind you every step of the way."

* * *

After their long talk, Madara took Izuna to the day care center where Mito was, still with Kou. On his way out of the building, the clan leader couldn't help wondering what Sakura is doing. Hopefully, his wife took care of her wounds and got some rest with Saizo. They really needed it after all that happened earlier in the day.

He wanted to make sure she had done just that...and he felt incredibly guilty about the way he treated her... Sakura hadn't deserved that at all. She had been a wonderful wife to him and a great mother to the children she bore with him.

How would she react when they were face to face this time? Last time he saw her, a few hours ago, all she wanted was to get away from him. Her green eyes spoke volumes and he could clearly see the emotions in them. Fear...anger...pain. The clan leader knew that he had hurt her. Not physically, but in other ways. The things he said and done in front of her and their children...and he couldn't get the frightened look on Saizo's face out of his mind...

No matter what, he would fix this. There was no way he was going to let this life he finally had, slip right through his fingers, just because he was an impulsive fool.

Sighing, he leapt over the buildings near the day care, prepared to head towards the Uchiha compound...and to his home.

* * *

As quietly as possible, Madara slowly opened the door to their home, trying not to alert anyone of his presence. Walking through the entrance and into the living area, he could already hear Saizo's little snores. Silently heading towards the sound, a small smile graced his normally stoic expression at he sight before him. Sakura was sitting on one of the large chairs and Saizo laying on her lap, curled into her. The little boys blanket was wrapped around them as they slept.

_'They look so peaceful...'_

The smile he had went away as soon as he noticed that the seal on Sakura's forehead was only a small blemish at this point. She hadn't been able to fully restore her chakra yet. There was blood still on her face and arms. Despite Saizo being clean and in fresh clothes, her was still torn and bloody.

_'She must have been too tired to get cleaned up.'_

Slowly, he lifted the boy into his arms to take him to the day care as well. Earlier in the day, Madara had asked Hashirama if him and Mito could watch the boys for two days, so that he could try patching things up with Sakura and she hadn't had a break for the boys in a long time.

He knew she was afraid and probably furious at him, but he needed to fix this and close the rift that was made between them today. He didn't want anything to get in the way of that and he knew the boys would be safe with the redheaded Uzumaki and the Senju.

Leaving the blanket on Sakura so that she wouldn't wake up, he walked through the entrance and out of the house. Passing through the compound with the sleeping boy in his arms, he noted how dark it had gotten already.

Feeling Saizo begin fidgeting in his hold, he looked down at the small boy, who was staring at him with wide, frightened eyes.

"Where's mom?... Where are you taking me?! Stop, put me down! ...Mama! Let go of me!" Madara tried to get a better grasp on his son as he started flailing his little arms and screaming bloody murder.

Madara knew he needed to get Saizo to stop or the whole compound would get woken up and wonder why his own son would react like that towards him.

"Saizo! Calm down, I'm your father! Just relax. Moms at home and we're going to the day care with your brothers."

The boy started crying, trying to hit him with his little fists and kicking his feet into his abdomen, though it didn't hurt in the slightest.

"No your not! You aren't my daddy, you're a monster. I saw it! Mom! Help, please!"

Madara's dark eyes widened at the words that came out of his son's mouth. He was shocked and totally taken back by how the boy was acting.

_'He...thinks I'm a monster?...'_

Trying to calm him down, the boy started screaming even louder and freaking out, with every intent on getting away from him.

"Saizo!" As soon as the little boy looked into his red eyes, he stilled, quiet as he watched the tomoes spin around.

Madara knew this was low, but he didn't care as long as it worked. If his own son was afraid of him, Sakura would be less likely to forgive him, and that was not acceptable. He would use his Mangekyo Sharingan to make the boy forget he was afraid of him. Within seconds, the boy slumped against him, fast asleep again as Madara sighed, holding his son close.

They would be a happy family no matter what he had to do. He would go to any lengths to ensure that Sakura didn't leave him and to keep all of them together. Now that the boys were taken care of, there was only one thing left.

_'Sakura...'_

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you everyone who read my stories and left me some love. It always makes my day!

I had a great time on my trip and was finally able to relax. When I got back, I finally turned off my private messaging. For those who sent me a message and didn't get a reply...gomen! It was something that needed to be done. I was planning on having this chapter out by Saturday, but as you can see, things hadn't worked out as I hoped.

Anyway... This chapter turned out to be all Madara's POV, which I thought was a good change, since I had been doing a lot of Izuna's and a little of Sakura's lately. Madara even used his Sharingan on his son, which I just decided to add on a whim. To me, it shows how far he would go to get what he wants.

I got a few comments and quite a few messages regarding whether Madara was going to have a daughter and the answer to that is...who knows. Fufu, I'm not going to say, since nothing is set in stone. You will just have to keep reading.


	10. Bliss

**A/N:** Warning! Smut ahead! If you are sensitive or want to read something family-friendly, this chapter is definitely not for you.

This is an extra chapter that I decided to add as thanks for all the support and encouragement you guys have given me since I started this story. It's to commemorate (cheesy, I know) getting over the hundred mark on comments, follows, and favorites. Numbers were never a big thing for me on this site, since I figured not many people would read my stories anyway, but it makes me happy that you guys do.

Originally, this story only going to be a one-shot, but I kept coming up with ideas that I wanted to get out of my head. For so long, I always had so many, but always thought my writing and English wasn't good enough to go for it. So thank you guys for helping me have the cojones to continue on! I haven't done any smut lately, so I decided to write this.

I apologize a head of time for those that were looking forward to the next chapter and what happens between Madara, Sakura, and the boys, but that will be coming shortly. I haven't really done any lemons lately and previously, (before I turned off private messaging) I've gotten multiple messages asking for some loving between Madara and Sakura during their marriage. This is set before all the drama that went down when Saizo went missing in chapter five. I'm already working on an outline for the next part and _"The Last Princess of Zhao"_, so I'll have my hands full. I just thought this would be a nice little treat and my perverted brain needed to let out some stream, haha.

* * *

The pinkette sitting in her office rubbed her eyes, trying to focus on the never ending stack on the desk. Aside from healing patients and training new medics, it was her duty to also tend to all the forms and reports for the hospital. Hashirama-sama was always too busy with his Hokage duties to bother with such a thing. Shrugging her tense shoulders, there was nothing that could be done about that. After all, someone had to do it.

Sakura had also been quite busy training a promising medic, named Yamanaka Shirou, that her sensei had insisted on, for the last few months. He did very well for someone who is relatively new to the field. In fact, much better than most of the others she had trained before.

The Yamanaka clan wasn't very involved in medical ninjutsu, after all their abilities were used more for espionage and interrogation, than for healing. Shirou was a tall man, with long dark blond hair in a ponytail and green eyes. You could say that he was good looking, but not her type. She preferred men like her husband, with dark hair and strong features.

Shirou was a good student and would be an even better one, if he took his eyes off of her breasts and ass when he thought she wasn't looking. Multiple times she had caught him and he would blush and look away, but his embarrassment didn't stop her from calling him out on it. They were here for a purpose, not to fool around. Sakura took her job very seriously and she wasn't going to waste her time on a man who couldn't keep his hormones under control.

Now, she had the young man doing basic physicals and minor jobs that he should be more than capable of doing himself. There were other medics around the hospital, so it wasn't like she was needed at the moment for anything other than doing paperwork. Unless, of course, something serious were to happen.

Twirling a pink lock between her fingers that hadn't made it into the long braid she put her hair in, she let her mind wander to other things instead of the pile of papers that needed her attention.

She had been working so much lately and knew it wasn't fair to Madara, who kept getting stuck with the boys, even when she was doing paperwork at home. That's just what needed to be done to run a hospital, even though she probably takes on more than necessary... Maybe she should consider getting someone who can take some of the work off her hands.

Shirou probably could do it if she trained him how to do it properly. After all, he does just about anything she says and it would give him some administrative experience. Of course she would ask him first and compensate him for his time... Or there was always Sarutobi Yana, who is very dependable and intelligent, plus she has much more experience than many of the other medics.

Sighing, Sakura knew she had to get some extra free time. Madara had been complaining about her hours and not being able to spend time together like they use to. They hadn't even slept together in a week and a half, a new record for them without one of them being on a mission. Her husband was very active in that department and was also very needy towards her, so there was no doubt he was getting annoyed.

The medic herself had been moody as of late and there was no doubt that sexual frustration played a big part. Zoning out, she reminisced about the last time they had sex. It was very passionate and Madara was very thorough, as usual. The problem was that they kept getting interrupted by Saizo and Izuna, who kept picking on each other and fighting, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the night when the boys should have been fast asleep... Long story short, neither of them had the finale they were hoping for.

Sakura thought back to the days before they had children and how easy it was to just go at it anywhere and everywhere in their home. Bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, living area... It was frustrating, part of her felt like she took their privacy for granted before.

Before she knew it, the pinkette could feel herself getting hot from the thoughts of her husband. He was so handsome and sex with him was always amazing. A trickle of sweat ran down the side of her face, as her thighs shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

Right now, Madara should be handling clan affairs, then he usually goes to the Hokage tower for his meetings with Hashirama-sama about village matters. No one should come to bother her for some time, since she had dished out enough work to keep everyone preoccupied for a while.

Figuring she had some time to herself, she quickly shut the windows and the blinds in the office, so that no one can look in as she sat back down in her chair. Slowly, she slid her hand down between her legs and under the skirt she wore, feeling the heat that was radiating between her thighs.

She was becoming needy and Madara wouldn't be home for some time, since it was still early in the day. Rubbing in a circular motion, and feeling the wetness coming through the fabric covering her most private parts, she knew her body needed more than this small amount of friction to get off. Shifting so that she was on the edge of the chair, the pinkette pulled her skirt up a little and dipped her hand into her panties. Feeling along her slit with slim fingers, the woman rubbed up to the bundle of nerves that required attention and applied pressure on it.

It felt so good, she could already feel herself getting soaked.

Her breathing picked up as she played with herself, enjoying being completely lost in pleasure. Wanting more, the medic slid her fingers lower and slowly pushed a digit past her lips and into her core. Biting her lower lip to stop from making any noise, she plunged the digit into herself repeatedly. The gasps and groans were becoming too hard to hold in any longer.

"Having fun?"

Sakura's eyes popped open and she jumped in her chair at the deep voice that had broken her out of her own fantasy

"W-When the hell did you get here?!"

Madara stared down at her over the desk, his dark eyes glimmering with mischief and lust. "Hn, so this is what you do at work when no one is around? Is this why you haven't been giving me the opportunity to please you? Is it because you've been doing it yourself?"

Sakura blushed had at being caught touching herself, and at work at that... "No! I've never done this here before..."

"You know, you should make sure you lock the door first. Anyone could just walk right in."

"Clearly..." The smug look on his face made this ten times worse. He was never going to let her live this down.

The dark look in his eyes sent a shiver down her spine as he slowly walked around her desk towards her.

"What are you doing, Madara?"

Without answering, he turned her chair around, away from the door. Sakura squealed at the sudden movement as he got down to his knees in front of her chair. Without breaking eye contact, his large hands pushed her thighs apart as he rested her legs on the arms of the chair. Sakura's face was beet-red as the dark haired man leaned into her, trailing his lips over the soft skin on her inner thigh.

"Madara..." She whimpered, not taking her eyes off of him for even a second.

"Just relax, Sakura." He moved closer to his destination and let out a hot breath over her soaked panties, making leg quiver around him.

"Ahhh!..." The pinkette closed her eyes, enjoying his hot breath on her aching core. The dark haired man stuck his tongue out, licking and teasing her already wet panties. Her body involuntarily arched into his face, as he put more pressure into the strokes through the fabric. A low moan left her mouth and as she realized her mistake, put her hand over it to muffle the noise, breathing heavily.

Madara smirked, reveling in his wife's struggle to not moan. The clan leader brought his hands up to push her skirt around her waist, before sliding his fingers into the edge of her panties and roughly pulled them down her legs and setting them back onto the arms of the chair.

Sakura's face was flushed and eyes full of lust as she watched her husband lean in and slide his tongue along her lips, dark eyes never leaving hers. Using his shoulders to make sure her legs stayed in place, he used his fingers to spread open her lips to her weeping pussy.

Madara loved it, she was beautiful down to the very last detail. not wasting anymore time, he shoved his tongue into her core, driving her wild and brought his other hand up to rub her clit with his thumb.

The pinkette shook from the pleasure, trying so hard not to scream out, but her moans were getting louder despite the hand that covered her mouth

"Hush now, you don't want someone to here you, right?"

Sakura shook her head, dreading the thought. As the head of the hospital, there was an image of professionalism to uphold, but...this was too much. She was only human after all.

Moving his tongue to concentrate on her clit, he shoved two fingers into her core, pumping fast and furiously. Sakura's legs clamped around Madara's upper body, the only thing keeping them open was his broad shoulders

"Sakura-sama. I'm finished with the morning physicals. What did you want me to work on next? There isn't that many patients. Did you want me to do the afternoon appointments or work on those new blood cell treatments that you were teaching me? I think I'm getting the hang of it, I just need a little more practice..."

_'Shit!'_

Madara sped up the pace of his fingers. He was agitated at the sudden interruption and he didn't like Sakura's "new student" either. Once, he came in to surprised Sakura and caught the man staring at his wife's ass as she was bent over, looking through a pile of medical books for something she wanted him to study.

As soon as she left the room to grab a scroll, Madara gave him some friendly advice that if he did it again, he would make sure the Yamanaka didn't have anything to look at his wife with. Although, he _was_ glad that the man used the right honorific. The Uchiha had to correct the man when he kept using -san. As the matriarch of his clan, it was unacceptable to him for anyone to refer to her with anything less than -sama.

"Sakura-sama?... Are you okay?" Sakura was so close to climaxing and Shirou was ruining it.

"Yes, I'm fine. Go...practice until you have it...right." It was so hard to get the words out without moaning, her voice was husky trying to hold in a scream as Madara brought her so close to the edge.

"Hai..." Sakura could hear the man's footsteps as he walked away, making her relieved

Her back arched as she could feel her orgasm coming on, quickly grabbing onto the back of the chair and using her other hand to grab her husbands thick mane.

"Shit! Ahh!" Within seconds, an orgasm hit her like a tidal wave as she threw her head back, letting out a muted scream as she shuddered.

Pulling his fingers out, Madara set himself to cleaning her up thoroughly as she raked her nails over his scalp. Panting, the medic closed her eyes, letting the euphoria wash over her in waves.

"How did you like that?"

Opening her heavy lids, they widened as Madara sat up and opened the top of his pants, pulling his erect cock out.

As if the sight gave her a sudden boost of energy, Sakura licked her lips, knowing what was coming. She couldn't wait to feel the fullness he brought her and was already getting wet again, eager for him to thrust into her aching core.

The fact that it was in her office and they had to keep quiet, just made it more exciting, knowing they can get caught if she gets too loud.

Grasping his length in his hand, Madara glided his head over her warm lips, letting the what slide between them. They both moaned at the friction and he trusted against her, but didn't penetrate

Sakura arched her hips trying to angle it just right, so that he would finally enter her. Leaning forward, he ghosted his lips over hers before pulling back and standing up.

The Uchiha matriarch's eyes widened as her husband put himself away and adjusted his clothing, letting out a disappointed groan

"What are you doing?!"

"What's wrong sweetheart?"

Sakura ran a hand over her forehead, trying to even out her breathing. "Aren't you going to...you know?..."

"Sorry, Sakura. Just like you teased me the last week and a half by coming in the room naked and sleeping in those revealing clothes, knowing how horny I was... You're going to have to suffer the consequences..."

Sakura's mouth dropped at what he said. It wasn't like she had intentionally teased him at all. She had always slept in those thin robes, or nothing at all, just like he had preferred all these years.

"If you want more, you're going to have to leave work and come home early. I'll be waiting for you there. Don't be too long or I might just take care of myself, like you were doing." The pinkette grit her teeth at the smug look on his face, but she knew he would wait for her. He always did.

Bending down and picking up her panties, he slid them into his pocket before Sakura could protest.

"I'll be taking these too. I'm sure you don't want to spend the day here around all those patients with no panties on. Or at least you better not. I'll see you at home..." Her jaw dropped for the second time today as he walked out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

_'That son of a...'_ He got her all worked up and then denies her what she really wants. Even if she stays at work and tries to finish the paperwork, she will only end up half-assing it because her mind will only be preoccupied with one thing...

Standing up and pulling her skirt back in place, she stacked her paperwork back to the way it was before she started and headed out the door. Seeing the young Sarutobi woman walking down the hall with an armful of files, the medic rejoiced at the good timing.

"Yana, I have some things I need to take care of. I'm leaving you in charge for the day. Contact me if there are any emergencies."

"Hai, Sakura-sama." Sakura sighed after she turned away from the woman. It seemed Madara already had everyone trained on how to speak to her.

Quickly she left the hospital to head home. There was no doubt with Madara's speed that he was already there.

* * *

Opening the door to their home, Sakura looked around carefully for any signs of her husband. She knew he had to be somewhere, but 'where' was the big question.

Slowly, she walked carefully from the living area to the kitchen, wondering when he would finally reveal himself. The suspense and anticipation was turning her on even more.

Going from one side of the house to the other, the pinkette was making sure he wasn't in any of them on her way to their bedroom, which was away from the room the boys shared, for privacy reasons.

It didn't take long for her to curse the fact that she couldn't sense chakra like Madara or Tobirama, but even if that were the case, she knew her husband could mask his perfectly.

Opening the door to their room, she looked around, but still couldn't find him.

_'Was he just messing with me? Did he just leave me hanging?'_

As soon as she turned to leave the room, something pressed her against the desk her husband always worked at, with lightning speed.

"You kept me waiting, _Sakura.._."

The way he purred her name was always so seductive, she loved hearing it.

"Sorry, I'm just not as fast as you are." The heat from his body made her squirm with need. His speed, strength...power, it excited her to no end to have such a man all to herself.

"Hn." The clan leader kissed up the side of her neck, nibbling on her ear as he put his hand on the middle of her back, pushing her forward, so she was bent over his desk.

With his free hand, he easily pushed the papers and scrolls onto the floor, not caring about them in the least. Sakura tried to keep her breathing even, as she bit her lip in anticipation of what he was going to do next.

Pulling a kunai out from the side of the desk, he cut through her top with ease before tossing it aside.

"Madara!" She yelled out angrily. It was annoying how he always took pleasure in destroying her clothing

"Shhh... We're just getting started." Within seconds, he ripped her bindings off from behind, leaving her upper half completely bare and his large hand held her down against the surface of the desk.

"Sakura...you're so beautiful." Leaning down, he kissed her neck, slowly moving towards her shoulder blades. Sakura felt like a pile of mush under his ministrations.

A hand lifted her skirt up to her waist, exposing her bare back side. Groping the perfect globes, he smirked at his luck at finding such a woman to make his.

"You have such a sexy, round ass." Sakura cried out as he pulled his hand back and brought it down swiftly, smacking her cheeks and enjoying the bounce they had.

"Ahhh! Mada...ra..." She gasped out. Although he was a bit heavy handed, it was still enjoyable to have him spank her.

"You like that, don't you?" When she didn't say anything, he smacked it again, leaving a red handprint on her pale skin.

"Oh kami-sama!"

"Hn, that's what I thought." Looking down at her heeled sandals, he smirked. "I guess I'll let you keep those on." The fact that she was almost completely nude, aside from heels, and he was fully clothed turned them both on even more.

Sakura panted, trying to look back at him. Leaning down, he kiss her sweetly before pushing her back down onto the desk. He let his hand roam over her ass, until reaching down between her legs to find her core.

"You're soaked, Sakuraaa..." Her face flushed in embarrassment, but she couldn't help it.

Holding her down, he slid two fingers into her as she cried out. There was no fear of anyone catching them now. This was their home, where anything goes.

"Oh..ha..Madara...ah!" The clan leader grinned, pulling his fingers out, before yanking her skirt down to her ankles and kicked it aside, after he moved her to step out of them. All that left her in was her heeled sandals and she looked absolutely delicious this way.

With one hand, he easily pulled himself out of his pants, not even bothering to remove them. Using his knee, he shifted her quivering thighs apart, spreading her open for him. Leaning into her, he slid his erection between her wet lips coating his member as he trusted back and forth.

Sakura struggled to take control back as she tried to turn around.

"Ah ah ah, Sakura. I don't think so." Pushing her back down in place and readjusting to the position he had her in before, his wife grit her teeth at his teasing.

"Madara, please...put it in me...I can't stand it anymore."

"What do you want?" Madara's smirk widened, seeing how far he could push the beauty beneath him.

"You already know what I want!" Sakura just wanted to feel that explosiveness he's proved time and time again that he was capable of. It was addicting.

"Say it."

"Shove your cock into me! Okay!? Is that good enough for you?" Turning her face away from him, it was always embarrassing when he made her say it.

"Hn, we'll see about that." Using both hands, he spread her ass cheeks apart so he could get a good look at everything that was his as he plunged his shaft into the pinkette bent over the desk.

"Ah! Kami-sama!" Madara gripped her hips hard as he pounded into her core, not giving her a chance to even think.

"M-Madara!"

Reaching up, he wrapped her long, pink braid around his fist as he used the other one to snake up towards her chest, groping her breasts as she screamed to her hearts content. Already feeling her walls tightening around him, he knew she was about to come soon.

At the last second he pulled out, making her growl out in frustration.

"W-What the hell?!"

Madara knelt down, spreading her open and lapping at her folds from behind, coating his mouth and face in her juices. Sakura laid there crying out at the sensations and her denied orgasm, gripping the edge of the desk.

Just when she finally thought she was going to be able to cum, Madara backed off, angering her once again. Grabbing her by the midsection, he turned her around and lifted her up onto the desk.

The dark haired man lifted her legs onto his broad shoulders, so her heels were propped on either side of his head.

"I'll finish you this time."

Sakura was almost on the verge of tears when he slammed into her again, pounding away. Seeing her bouncing breasts, he leaned forward to kneed and suckle on them, enjoying his wife's pleasured face.

"Sakura!...ah..ha.." His brow furrowed in concentration as he worked her over, clenching his teeth hard and growling out at the feeling of her tight walls gripping his cock so wonderfully. No matter how many years went by, she was still so gorgeous and her body satisfied his animalistic hunger in every way. He could never tire of this beauty that was all his.

Sakura screamed as her orgasm hit hard, making her tremble as he kept pounding into her. Nails raked down his shoulders as she clung to him, overwhelmed from the sensations taking over.

Madara kept slamming into her as he leaned down, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss between husband and wife...lovers...soulmates. A few more thrusts into her blissfully tight sheath forced him to finally come, emptying his seed inside of her core as he slumped forward, letting her legs fall down around his waist.

Both were breathing heavily with sweat running down their bodies, completely spent. Sakura reached up to caress his face, unable to take her eyes off of him. The pinkette loved the man above her for giving her everything she wanted in life. He made her part of his clan, made her a wife, a mother... Brought her into a beautiful home in his clan's compound.

Before she met him, she was Hashirama-sama's best student, but part of her always felt different and alone from others. No matter what, she wasn't a Senju or part of any of the allied clans. No family, no background, just scraping by, and incredibly lonely, no matter how many people were around. That compelled her try to become even stronger than others around her. She trained her body and mind harder than most of the women, and even men, to become the strongest she could be. Even still...

No matter how many lives she saved on the field, or lives she took for the sake of the village, there was always something missing. Madara filled the void in her heart with more than she could have ever imagined... A family, a clan, a purpose.

Leaning up off of the desk, she wrapped her arms around his neck and still clothed body, kissing him with everything she had...and Madara was more than willing to accept it with vigorous enthusiasm.

Breaking apart for air, she ran a hand through his dark mane as he groaned. He always enjoyed her doing that.

"...Thank you. I'm sorry I've been so busy lately... I've come up with a way to lessen the workload, so I can be home with you and the boys more often..."

Madara smirked, picking her tired body up and walking towards the bed. After laying her down, he finally stripped off his own clothing, taking his spot next to her.

"You don't have to apologize. I know it's important to you and I'm sure it's stressful. It's just...don't overwork yourself so much. You don't have to carry so much on your shoulders. That's what I'm here for, to carry the weight with you. As long as you're happy, that's good enough for me."

Sakura smirked, finding a comfortable spot against his chest as they enjoyed each other's company, without any interruptions.

"We have plenty of time before the boys get out of the academy. If you don't mind, I'd like to make up for lost time for the last week and a half."

The pinkette laughed as Madara started kissing her neck. She knew he wasn't going to let her off the hook that easily. "Well, then we better get started. I have a lot of making up I have to do..." Without any hesitation, got on top and straddled her husband, as he grasped her hips. She knew he loved when she rode him. From the way his eyes darkened, how his fingers would dig into her hips as she rocked and rolled, and the loud groans and murmurs of her name that escaped his lips.

She would spoil him after he took care of her, their sons, and their clan so often... It was going to be a very long day for the two of them.


	11. Walking the Fine Line

**A/N:** Sorry for the wait guys! As I'm sure everyone knows, FF was on the fritz for a bit. The story and profile stats weren't working for over a week, then you couldn't sign in for a day or so. I didn't want to update until it was fixed. During the little break, I wrote this and did an outline for the next chapter. I'm debating on whether I want to try pushing the next chapter out or update _"The Last Princess of Zhao"_, since I haven't updated it in three weeks. I might update the next one in a few days, then take a small break to work on the next two for the other story.

Thanks everyone who left me such positive feedback!

* * *

After returning back to the Senju's, Madara handed over Saizo's sleeping form to Mito, who was more than willing to take him. He knew how much she loved children and used that fact to get Hashirama to agree to watching them for the time being. The Hokage's wife was no doubt elated when she was informed of the arrangements.

After leaving, he rushed to return back home. Jumping from roof to roof, he didn't know how to go about approaching his wife, who was still sleeping and covered in blood on the chair in the living area the last time he saw her. Remembering the look the pinkette had given him that was full of fear and anger, he felt a pang of guilt and desperation in his chest.

He couldn't lose Sakura, that was not an option. If he did, he would completely lose it...

The thought of her leaving him had never crossed his mind all these years they lived happily together. After all, they rarely fought and if they did, it was over something menial and it didn't last long. The clan leader just couldn't imagine his life without her in it.

To think about not being able to be with her and his boys everyday tore him up inside. They were his world...his everything...,and he would do anything to keep them together, even if that meant getting his hands dirty.

Madara knew he wasn't a good man. In fact, he was the worst of men, but that didn't mean he couldn't change.

After all, he had mellowed out a lot compared to how he use to be. Sakura had changed him. Being with her made him want to be a better man, though there was still a long way to go. Despite how much time and change he went through, there will always be elements that would never disappear...it was what made Uchiha Madara known and feared throughout the shinobi world. His anger and strength were legendary and that would always be apart of him, even if that part was hidden from his wife and children as much as possible. They didn't need to see or endure that.

Sakura had gotten a small taste of it during the early days of the village and had witnessed not only his power, but cruelty towards those who were a threat to the village. That was then, but now he did not want her seeing that side of him. That side had come out in the forest towards that shinobi who dared to touch his family. It was unforgivable, there wasn't the slightest chance that he would have let that slide, especially after seeing the blood all over Sakura and the cuts and bruises on their boys.

The only thing he did regret was making sure they didn't see what he had done. He should have made a shadow clone and had it help them get back to the village, while he took care of business. If only he didn't allow his emotions to cloud his logic, then none of the conflict going on between him and his wife would be happening now.

Thankfully Hashirama and his wife were taking care of the boys for the next two days. Madara would need that time to try making up with Sakura and letting her rest. After all, the next meeting to discuss how the village would handle the current situation with Kumogakure would be held then.

Hashirama and Tobirama were coming up with ideas with other members of the predominant clans, but Madara already had plans. The Raikage would be paid a visit in person. After all, the man had made this VERY personal...

Passing over the walls of the compound, his heart began pounding with emotions he hadn't felt in some time. He was nervous...anxious...unsure of what to say or do. His usual confidence was shaken the closer he was to home.

What if she didn't want to talk to him? Or let him touch her? What if she didn't want to be with him anymore?

He screwed up, he knew that. All he wanted to do was protect his precious family, couldn't she see that? Could she really fault him for doing what a man should do for the sake of those he loves? Perhaps she didn't truly understand the nature of the Uchiha. They love like no other and when that love is threatened...they turn into ravenous beasts, just as he did earlier.

The situation was getting out of hand and all the dark haired man wanted to do, was fix this. After having a long talk with Izuna, he was hoping to set the boy on the right path to becoming a good man and a strong leader. He had faith that his heir would take his words to heart. For someone his age, Izuna was very intelligent and looked up to him as a role model, so he hoped he would follow his wishes.

Talking to Saizo hadn't gone nearly as well...at all. The boy was clearly traumatized from what he had seen, something he would regret as a father for the rest of his days. The way his little dark eyes had looked at him with fear and loathing... how he screamed and flailed, had taken him completely off guard.

What should have been expected from a six year old who had witnessed such a scene? Perhaps he didn't think it would have had such an impact because when he was growing up, before the village was created, such things were not uncommon. In fact, he himself had started killing shinobi of enemy clans at a very young age. Saizo had grown up in the safety and comforts of the village, he should have known better than to expect more from a young boy who had never seen such a thing.

When Saizo said he wasn't his father and called him a monster, it felt like a stake had impaled him through the chest. It hurt to hear that come from his son's mouth...because he loved him dearly. He was his precious little boy, just as Izuna and Kou were too. He never thought he could feel such pain from just a few short sentences, but he did. It broke his heart.

All he wanted was to keep them safe and tried to do everything to keep them happy. He always made time to help train them or take them to the markets to get stuff they liked...whenever they went out through the village or when there are festivals, Madara would lift Saizo onto his shoulders so the little boy could get a good view from above, since he was so small. It always put a smile on his face when Saizo would act so excited being up so high and how get to see everything. The boy would always say he's the best and wrap his little arms on the sides on his head and hold onto his hair.

When his son kept screaming, he had to stop him before everyone in the compound was woken up. Madara didn't like people in his business and knew they would jump to conclusions, especially because of his reputation. His image and standing among the Uchiha and Konohagakure had improved greatly since marrying his wife and having children, but he knew everyone always kept their eyes on him, as if they were waiting for his old self to emerge.

Taking matters into his own hands, he activated his Sharingan. As soon as Saizo's dark eyes met with his blazing red ones, he fell silent instantly. He quietly laid against his chest, fast asleep again. It was like that little tirade had never happened, except Madara still felt the stinging pain from it.

Madara didn't erase what had happened earlier, but altered how the boy felt towards him. It was an act of desperation...one that was far beneath how a man such as himself should handle things.

Instead of the panic and fear the little boy was experiencing when he saw him, it was replaced with feelings of being admiration and security. He wanted Saizo to know that he was safe with him...that he wouldn't let anything or anyone harm him, his brothers, or his mother.

The thought about erasing the memory all together crossed his mind, but that would make it too obvious and it was bad enough that he had messed with his emotions. He didn't know what else to do and acted too hastily... Maybe he really was a monster, just like his son had said.

He wanted to be a man that his son's could look up to...a man like he had described to Izuna earlier, but all he ever did was screw things up. It was shameful that he resorted to using his Sharingan on his little boy, it was despicable. What's done is done and he can't take it back now. The only thing he can do is try to be a better man and work to repair what is damaged. That was the only thing he could do at this point in time.

Landing in front on his home, he sighed, not prepared for what comes next. It was nerve wracking, especially not knowing how his wife would react. All he could do is grab onto the confidence that he had left and try.

Slowly opening the front door, he quietly made his way through the house and to the living area. Sakura was still sound asleep in the chair, Saizo's blanket still around her. She had blood caked onto her skin, throughout her pink hair, and what was left of her clothes was stained with it.  
The seal on her forehead was in the same state it had been when when he left, barely visible.

Making a decision, he strode towards their bedroom to take out a fresh pair of clothing, before heading to the bathroom.

Turning on the water in the tub, he made sure the temperature was at a happy medium so it wasn't too hot or cold. Going back to the living area, he gently picked Sakura up off the chair, leaving behind the blanket. He figured he would help his wife get cleaned up and lay her down in their bed so she can get more sleep, then maybe they could talk things over in the morning.

Taking her into the bathroom, he used his foot to close the door behind him. Surprisingly, she didn't stir at all after picking her up and carrying her to a different room. Gently setting her down on the small stool they had in the bathroom, he shook his head at the state of her clothing, which could be considered rags at this point.

Wasting no time, he peeled them off and tossed them in the corner, he would throw them out properly after he put her in bed. Putting his arm underneath her knees and the other one around her waist, he lifted her up and turned towards the large tub. He slowly lowered her nude form into the warm running water. He held her up while using his free hand to scoop the water up and wash away the blood on her porcelain skin.

Little by little he transferred small amounts of chakra through his palms and into her body to help with the healing process and to help fill her seal. All he wanted to do was help her get cleaned up and feel better after all she had went through earlier.

Grabbing the rag he had near the edge, he ran it under the water and used it to wipe the blood from her neck and face. Hearing a small groan, he leaned in towards her face as he noticed she was starting to stir, probably from receiving his chakra.

Her head lolled back and forth and he made sure she didn't hit the back on her head on the edge. Slowly her green eyes flickered open, hazy and unfocused

Madara was elated she was awake and her seal was at least becoming fuller, though he wasn't sure how she would react at this point. Especially considering the look she had given him...

"Kami, my head hurts..." Her voice was barely above a whisper as she lifted her hand and held it by her temple.

Madara pushed more chakra into her body, hoping it would help ease her pain

"Sakura...are you feeling any better?"

"Madara?!" with a gasp, the pinkette tried pulling away and turning around, but Madara held her in place. He didn't know if she would try getting up or end up hurting herself if she didn't have enough energy. He knew she had exhausted herself more than he had seen in a long time.

It was because she had protected their sons. Despite the fact that she had used up a large portion of her chakra for the Hyuuga boys surgery, she undoubtedly took the brunt of the attack in the forest and had did everything she could to keep Izuna and Saizo safe. It made Madara swell with pride. His wife was not only strong, but an amazing mother, as well. She would do anything in her power to protect their family, just like he would.

"Stop moving, Sakura. I just gave you my chakra and I don't want you accidentally hurting yourself."

"What the hell do you think you're doing? Get your hands off of me! Where's Saizo and Izuna?" Her usually sweet voice had bite to it, he could clearly hear the anger and panic, she was still in the process of waking up and was probably a bit startled at wake up in the tub.

"Just calm down. They're with staying with Hashirama and his wife for the next two days. I asked him to so I could spend time with you..." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him and he prepared himself for her to scream and maybe even throw fists at him, but all she did was sigh looking away

"Sakura... I want to apologize for earlier, but I'm not sorry." The pinkette turned back to him, an incredulous look on her face.

"What I mean is, I'm am terribly sorry for the way I lashed out at you and that the boys had to see that...but I have no regrets about killing that man. I love you and our children with all of my heart. I would do ANYTHING to keep our family safe. You knew what kind of man I was before you married me, but I don't want this to come between us. I know I'm not a good man...I've done horrible, unforgiving things in my life-

"Madara." As soon as she interrupted, he stopped talking. He would probably ramble on at this point, which wasn't like him, but he wanted to know what she was thinking and feeling.

"I would be a hypocrite to try condemning you for killing that man. I...killed the other one front of Izuna and Saizo as well... So I'm just as guilty. We are shinobi and it's not like we haven't had our share of barbarity in the past. I think...that I just wanted our boys to grow up in that peaceful world that Hashirama-sama always spoke of, but after what happened earlier, I realized that isn't reality..."

This time, it was Madara's eyes that widened at her words. Usually she was the one who was always optimistic and very upbeat...but now she just seemed disappointed, even depressed.

"I wanted to shield them from the pain of shinobi life and what was outside the village. For the last nine years, we've lived relatively quiet, peaceful lives and I've been so happy all this time. I think it's made me complacent and too comfortable, but I didnt want to change that. After what happened earlier, I'm afraid for our boys. Though they're being trained to become shinobi, what they're being taught in the safety of the academy is very different than actually being out on dangerous missions and in war. There are some things you just cannot teach from a textbook or a lecture..."

Madara's brows furrowed taking in her words. She had a good point. Those from his and her generation had learned from experience out in the real world. He had thought about this before and although he knew his boys were smart and talented, the thought of sending them out on missions didn't sit well with him.

Sakura pulled her knees up to her chest, laying her chin on them. Madara wanted so badly to reach out to her, but felt it best to wait.

"Madara... I don't want this to come between us either. I'd be lying if I said what you did hadn't bothered me. Honestly...I had me shaken down to my very core. I just didn't want the boys to see something like that. It was my fault for not taking them away as soon as I realized what you were doing, but what really got me was the look you had in your eyes..."

It came to Madara's attention that Sakura hadn't looked him in the eyes even once since she awoke... "It was just so full of hatred, it struck fear into me. And then, I noticed Izuna had that same look. It was terrifying and I felt like I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand seeing a look like that on our little boy's face...and Saizo, he was so scared... I'm worried that he's traumatized. He's so young..."

Madara felt guilt creeping up to the forefront of his mind, knowing he had indeed traumatized their son, but also that he had used his Sharingan on him for his own benefit. He hoped that it could just be something he kept to himself and that it would all blow over in time.

The clan leader leaned over the tub so he could get closer to her. Reaching his hand out, he cupped her chin, lifting it to make her look at him. She flinched away seeing his dark eyes, but he held her firmly, not letting her turn away.

"Sakura, I told you before, do not be afraid of my eyes. I wouldn't use them on anyone who wasn't an enemy. They are the pride of my clan and are for protecting us. I already sat Izuna down and had a long talk with him and I think it helped. Saizo slept the whole way to Hashirama's, so I'll have a talk with him after we get them. We will get through this, together."

A small smile graced her lips, nodding. They would work this out together, for their relationship and their family. That is what is most important. " Yes, I don't want our family torn apart because of this... I know you were enraged because of what that man did and just wanted to protect us. I cannot fault you for that. I was just taken off guard at all of it. It was...brutal."

That's what Madara was, brutal. He had been that way since he was a boy and that would always be a part of him.

"We're very different, you and I. You have always been a kind woman, except when you're angry." Madara laughed when she slashed water up at him with a scowl on her face

"What I mean is that you're kindhearted, yet fierce when you need to be. You are unyielding when it comes to saving a life or protecting those you love, like our sons. I, on the other hand, have always been shrouded in darkness, trudging my way through numerous battlefields killing anyone and anything in my way. You have a softness to you as a person that I've always lacked and probably always will, but that's one of the things I love about you. We're like a two sides on a gold coin, though both are different, they make something grand together."

Without hesitation, Madara starting stripping off his partially wet clothes from bathing his wife. Sakura's eyes widened, surprised at his sudden action considering their conversation.

"W-What are you doing?!"

"Hn, well talking about making something grand reminded me of something I wanted to discuss with you." He always enjoyed how she would get sometimes.

"Do you have to be naked when doing it?!" Completely bare, he stepped into the tub and put the plug in so the water started filling up, instead of letting it run when he was cleaning the blood off of Sakura.

Sakura blushed looking at his firm ass as he was messing with the knobs. trying to adjust the temperature of the water. Turning around and letting her get an eyeful before sitting down in the water, he smirked seeing the way her eyes trail all over his body and her flushed face. No matter how angry she gets at him, once he takes his clothes off it stops her in her tracks. Her reaction was always amusing and satisfying to him.

"Actually, it does..."

* * *

Sakura gasped as her back felt the cold tile against her heated skin. Water splashed all over the place when Madara had taken her out of the tub and onto the floor of the bathroom in his haste.

"Ah..." The clan leader pinned her to the floor as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Sakura looked up at him, emerald eyes darkened as her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths.

This is how Madara loved to see her. When it was just the two of them, all alone and she let him see everything. Every inch of her, every emotion she felt towards him, completely raw for his blessed eyes to take in.

Even after all these years of marriage and children, she was still as beautiful as the day they met. No, she was more attractive to him than ever before. This strong, yet elegant body that had endured war and endless training, had taken everything he had given and more, and even carried and bore him three sons...was absolutely beautiful to him.

Unable to take anymore, he shoved himself into her, groaning at the resistance and tight muscles surrounding him. Sakura cried out as he slammed into her core, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her face into his shoulder and dark mane.

When they were like this, they could just let everything go and get caught up in the moment. There were no children to watch right now, no paperwork at the office, no clan affairs that needed to be dealt with or meetings to endure... Just them in all of their glory, doing what was most natural.

...Madara never wanted it to end...

* * *

The next day went by in a blur as they didn't leave their home, even once. Before they knew it, it was already the next morning and they had to go get the boys.

Sakura walked side by side with Madara, in higher spirits than she had been in some time. They would work this out together...as a family. From what Madara said, Izuna had been a lot easier to talk with and they had even bonded a bit.

Saizo was her biggest worry. She could feel and see how scared he was of Madara. How would he react when he saw him again? How would she handle the situation?

"What are you thinking about?" Sakura looked up him, not realizing that she had been spacing out as he stared at her.

"Oh, well... I was just thinking about the boys... Izuna awakening his Sharingan and Saizo..."

Madara smirked with pride. "I am very proud that Izuna had opened his Sharingan at such a young age, though I would have rathered it happened under different circumstances... With Saizo, we'll just have to take baby steps with him."

Sakura nodded as they reached the door of the daycare center. Though she hate being away from them, her and Madara really needed that time to themselves. They talked about a lot of things and she felt like it had solidified her trust and love for him. Now that they got everything of their chests, they could try to move on with a fresh start and do what they had wanted to do.

Walking through the entrance and filling out the log sheet at the receptionists desk, Sakura noticed that the young Uzumaki woman, who was always friendly and casual with her, wouldn't even make eye contact. Her usual bubbly personality, seemed to take the backseat as soon as Madara strode up behind Sakura as they came in, making her wonder if something had happened... She would have to question Madara later, knowing how abrasive and rude he could be.

Heading towards the back room where the children stayed and usually played, Sakura headed in first, eager to have her boys back. She knew she would have to be gentle with Saizo and try to ease his fears of Madara, though it would probably take a lot of time and effort. That was one of the things they had talked about the day before, amongst other things.

Spotting her boys in the back, her eyes lit up as she headed towards them, excited to hold them, once again. She would thank Mito-sama for all that she had done for them. After they left, perhaps they go out for some dango, Saizo's favorite.

Madara came into the room, but hung back a bit, as if he was there to observe.

Seeing their mother, the boys quickly dropped what they were doing and ran towards her. Sakura crouched down and opened her arms.

Izuna ran at her so fast, he almost knocked her over, wrapping his arms around her midsection. "Mom! I missed you so much!"

Kou ran as fast as his little legs could take him, bouncing and trying to reach up with his small hands grabbing onto her robe. Tears and snot were running down his face as he cried into the silky fabric.

Sakura was overjoyed and overwhelmed with their reaction, that it made her eyes tear up as well, truly happy to be with her children again. They were her life.

Looking for her other little one, her eyes widened in shock as Saizo ran right for Madara, jumping up and down. "Daddy, daddy! You're back, I missed you!" His arms were outstretched, urging for his father to pick him up. Madara bent down and embraced the little boy as he wrapped his arms around him.

"I missed you too Saizo and you too, Izuna and Kou. We're going home now boys."

_'W-What the hell is going on?!'_

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes as Saizo smiled and hugged Madara, as if nothing happened just two days ago. It was impossible... With the way he was acting, there was no doubt it would have taken time for him to get over the trauma and shock of what happened. The way he shook and look at Madara that day...

This wasn't right. There was no way everything had changed in that short amount of time, especially when Madara himself said that Saizo was sleeping the whole way to the daycare center the other night, so it wasn't like he had been able to talk to him...

_'Unless... No... No way...he wouldn't...'_

Standing up with both sons clinging to her, she narrowed her green eyes at Madara, who hadn't looked at her since they entered the room. He held Saizo against him, rubbing his back soothingly a the little boy gushed over him.

Yes, something was definitely WRONG.

* * *

The walk back home had been a bit awkward as Madara seemed to be completely avoiding Sakura's gaze. If he hadn't, he would have seen the angry look in her eyes. She wasn't stupid. She_ knew_ Madara had done something to Saizo. It was clear as day in how his demeanor towards his father had changed so drastically.

Izuna and Kou held her hands as they made their way through the Uchiha compound. Kou, being so young and innocent, was completely oblivious to the entire situation, something Sakura was grateful for. Izuna, on the other hand, could tell something was going on. Every now and then, he would tug on her hand and look towards his father, who was walking ahead with Saizo still in his arms. Sakura didn't know what else to do, besides shaking her head.

On the outside, she seemed calm and collected, but one the inside, she was burning with pure rage.

As soon as they crossed the threshold of their home, Sakura knelt down in front of Izuna, with a warm smile on her face. "Izuna, would you take your little brothers outside to play for a little bit? Please keep an eye on them, especially Kou. Make sure he doesn't go near the pond..."

Though he looked at her and Madara suspiciously, he nodded and hesitantly took kou's hand and Saizo's as soon as his father put him down. As Izuna tugged them along, telling the younger boys to hurry up, Saizo turned around with a big smile on his face.

"I'll be back daddy, don't go anywhere!" Madara grinned watching the boys run out to play

As soon as the door closed shut, Sakura grabbed the collar of his clothing and shoved him up against the wall, snarling in his face. "What the fuck did you do to Saizo?!"

Madara's eyes widened at her explosive anger and the way she talked. He hated when she cursed and she knew that. Her green eyes had darkened and he could see the muscles in her arm flexing as she gripped him up.

"What are you talking about?" Tightening her hold, his question and feigned innocence made her seethe. "Cut the crap! What do you take me for? An idiot? Do you think I can't tell that you did something to him..."

Sakura could see the wheels turning in his dark eyes, was he trying to think of a lie? Or how to get out of this? Stepping away from him, she ran a hand through her pink locks.

"Did you use your Sharingan on him?" Turning back to him, he looked away, not wanting to face her. That was more than enough to confirm her suspicions, but she wanted him to admit it to her. She wanted to hear him say _it_.

"Madara...did you use your Sharingan on our son?"

She stood there waiting for him to say it...to say anything. She didn't want to believe this... That he would do such a thing to their little boy. After he had used it on her years ago, he promised her that he would only use it on an enemy. It angered her more than anything, especially after the last couple days they had and what they had "agreed on" the night of the incident when they were in the bathtub together.

"Madara!?"

"Yes... I did..." A brief silence ensued, making the atmosphere all the more tense.

"...I-I can't believe you..." Madara turned towards her, an indistinguishable look in his eyes. What was he thinking?

"Sakura, I don't have any excuses. I used it on him. It seemed like the best solution at he time." Sakura couldn't help but scoff.

"Best solution at the time? What about your promise to me?! What was that whole 'I told you before, do not be afraid of my eyes. I wouldn't use them on anyone who wasn't an enemy. They are the pride of my clan and are for protecting us,' was it all just a lie? Or how we were going to get through this as a family? What about what we talked about before, about you trying to be a better man and work things out differently, even if it was more difficult? Was it all horseshit!"

Madara stood there taking in what his wife was saying as she paced back and forth, knowing he deserved it. He had regretted using his Sharingan on their son, but he believed it was best for him. He seemed happy, despite what happened and that would help the family function as a whole a lot better. Why couldn't she see that? Usually she was reasonable and logical, but she seemed...much more emotional than usual... He was just doing this for them...for his family.

Subconsciously, his Sharingan activated as he listened to her and had an inner battle with himself. He just wanted her to calm down.

"Sakura..." When she stopped and looked up at him, she gasped seeing his blazing red eyes. As the tomoe began to spin, she slapped him across the face.

"How dare you! You said you would never use that on me again Madara!"

Madara blinked, a hand on his cheek, stunned that she had hit him. She never put her hands on him, just as he never would to her. More than that, he couldn't believe he let his Sharingan activate without realizing it. What was wrong with him? He had much more self-control than that. After using it on her before, he promised himself that he would never do it again, but this time, he really didn't mean to.

"Sakura, I didn-"

"Get out!" The pinkette roared at him, enraged.

What she had said stopped him in his tracks as her words registered in his mind. "What did you just say?"

"I said get out!" Bewildered, his head swam as he mentally reached to grab anything that could help.

"This is my house." His wife's jaw clenched, but her eyes told another story behind her rage. She was hurt, betrayed... The pinkette probably thought he activated his Sharingan to mess with her memories or feelings.

"Fine then, I'll leave and I'm taking the boys with me." She turned away from them heading towards their room, Madara assumed, to grab her things and the boys. Rushing in front of her to make her stop, he stood in her way, not letting her by

"Get out of the way, Madara..." She hissed.

If only he could rewind time...

Leaning down, closer to her face, Sakura could clearly see he was hurting. "Don't leave. Don't take the boys out of the home they grew up in... I'll go. Just...stay here. This is as much your home as mine, okay? I love you and our children, just stay. If I'm your only problem, then the easiest solution is for me to be gone. Let me just say goodbye to the boys and I'll go..."

Madara pecked her on the forehead quickly enough that Sakura couldn't swat at him before turning around and heading towards the front door. Taking one last long look at his wife with a defeated look, he slowly opened the front door and closed it behind him as he walked out, heading towards the loud children on the side of their home.

Sakura didn't know what to do after he walked out. She was so angry, she let herself get caught up in the emotional state she was falling into after all that happened. Did she really want him to leave? No, she loved him...even if she was angry. She would always love him... He wouldn't actually leave right?

Within seconds, she felt her feet moving before her brain registered what she was doing. Ripping the door open, she ran outside towards the boys looking around for her husband. She didn't see him anywhere. Looking towards the children, she noticed their downcast expressions. Saizo had tears running down his face and Izuna had a blank expression as he held kou's hand, who was giving Saizo an odd look, not understanding what was going on.

Sakura's heart pounded in her chest at the thought that Madara had really left. She didn't really want him to go, but if he did...Feeling her knees becoming weak, she told the boys to come inside with her, who did as Izuna's insistence.

Sitting down on the chair in the living area, she stared at the wall, in disbelief when she didn't see Madara anywhere around the premises. What did she expect?

Seeing his mother's shocked state, he urged his younger brothers to follow him to their room, where they had all sort of toys and whatnot to keep them occupied. Only Izuna knew the real truth about what was going on, but he promised not to say anything to his father. It was a "promise between men" and he wouldn't break it.

_'Did he...really leave? I...can't believe this...I-I...,maybe we should have tried working this out...'_

Sakura leaned forward her face in her hands and cried, at odds with her emotions and the war going on inside of her. Part of her wanted to beat the crap out of him for using his Sharingan on their little boy and another part of her wanted to always be close to him and never let go.

* * *

The clan leader stood above a building in the Uchiha compound after his wife went back inside with the boys, visibly shaken. He knew she couldn't see him from this distance without visual prowess such as his or being able to sense chakra signatures from afar.

It hurt him more than she knew to hear her say what she said and telling him to leave, but he knew she was just angry. He deserved it after doing that to Saizo, but he would make up for it. There was no way in hell he would leave her for good or let her leave him, for that matter. She was his and always would be, there was no escaping that.

It was so hard not just jumping down and trying to comfort her while she was so upset, but he knew it wouldn't help the situation. If anything, he was worried she might become angrier. He would give Sakura her time and space, let her figure out her feelings and most of all, make her miss him. Having this time apart, would give them a better appreciation for one another.

Not to mention, he had something else that he had to take care of... First he would drop by the Hashirama's office, before he began his "mission" in Kumogakure.

_'Don't worry Sakura, I promise I'll be back... After all, you're mine and so are our children. Plus there's still "that" we had talked about... All of you are my purpose for living, for even existing in this world. When I return, everything will better...'_

* * *

Two and a half weeks passed by in a blink of an eye, much quicker than it should have. It was two and a half weeks of hell for Sakura. Everyday she wondered if her husband would just walk through the door like any other day. Despite her inner turmoil and suffering, she put on a warm and collected face for their sons and work. She wouldn't let this effect everyone else's lives, especially her boys. She made sure they had their meals, clean clothes, kept the house spotless. Work was something to keep her mind busy from dwelling on Madara and where he could be...or what he was doing...

Sakura sat up in bed with a terrible headache, something she had been having the last week. That didn't matter, she had to get up to make sure the boys got ready, make them breakfast, and get dressed herself. Staying in bed was not an option, despite how tempting it seemed. Standing up, the pinkette felt lightheaded as she began taking a few unsteady steps towards the bathroom.

Suddenly it felt like the room was beginning to spin as, she felt that unbearable familiar urge that she couldn't stand, hit her like a ton of bricks. Running through her room and into the bathroom, she lifted the toilet as fast as she could before emptying the contents of the her stomach. Holding her hair back with one hand, she gripped the side of the toilet bowl with the other, continuously throwing up everything.

After her stomach was empty, she dry heaved until her throat felt raw. With a shaky hand, she reached up, turning on the sink and pulled herself up to wash her mouth out and face off. Looking into the mirror at her pale complexion, she couldn't believe she hadn't noticed the signs before...even after going through this three times already... No wonder she had been on edge and such an emotional mess when things had gone bad bad the last few weeks. Had she been that consumed with work to lose such self awareness?

Placing both hands on her abdomen, she send waves of chakra through her body and system. She had done this before, scanning her system for anything different or for abnormalities. Her eyes widened as she found it... Her chakra scan confirmed her what she had been thinking, what she should have been aware of by now as a medic and a mother.

She was pregnant...probably about five to six weeks... Her and Madara were going to have another child and he wasn't even here for her to break the news...

"Kami-sama..."


	12. Infidelity

**A/N:** Thank you everyone for the reviews, follows, and favorites! It always puts a big smile on my face!

Sakura's pregnant again XD. I was planning on doing that for a while now, but wanted to wait until after the fight in the forest to do it. I know I made her a bit emotional after Madara left, but I did that to help convey her mood swings and the internal conflict she's having. It's between what is right and wrong, her personal feelings and what's best for their family, namely the children. She's at war with herself and is second guessing her own thoughts and actions.

After this chapter, I'm taking a small break to do a chapter or two for "The Last Princess of Zhao" since I haven't updated in a bit in order to work on this. I really get into to writing that one when I do, so it probably won't take me long. I may have the next chapter to this out next week, if all goes according to plan.

I've been playing around with an idea of making a newish story (not really), but wasn't sure if I should go through with it or not. I was thinking about making a series of one-shot lemons from this story and my other one. It would be like a "what-if" series. They would be lemons that I didn't want to include into the main story because it would conflict with the story, the overall plot, or even how the characters are portrayed. I'm not sure if my lemons are actually good or if I have the cojones to go through with it though... We'll see...

* * *

It was getting dark outside as Madara walked through the forest and headed towards the next town. He decided to take his time during his journey and use it to think about things. If he wanted to, it wouldn't have taken long at all to reach Kumogakure, but there was no rush. In a way, he thought of this separation from his family as a form of self imposed punishment.

He was full of regrets about lashing out at Sakura, using his Sharingan on Saizo, then accidentally activating it during his argument with her. He really didn't mean to, it just happened subconsciously. There was no doubt she wouldn't believe that.

It had been a few days since he had left the village and he was very close to the border of the Land of Fire. It wouldn't be long now before he was out of this land.

The further he was from Konohagakure, the more his chest ached at being away from his family. It had been so long since he had been away from them, but nothing ever made it any easier.

Madara missed Sakura so much, it tore him up inside. He missed waking up to her laying next to him with her arm wrapped around his chest...the floral scent of her hair...her peaceful face while she slept. He also missed his boys terribly. Every morning after breakfast, him and Sakura would walk them to the academy and daycare together. Then he would go with her to the hospital and peck her on the lips, before saying he would see her after work.

After dropping her off, his day would start, which consisted of meetings, paperwork, and village affairs. It was a necessary evil, but knowing he would have all of them back later in the day made it much easier and go a lot faster. He would work harder than ever on anything and everything that needed to be done, just for them. They were his life.

As night fell, he finally made it to the town and headed straight for an inn. He didn't want to sleep out in the forest and this inn had memories for him. Sakura had drug him here a few times in the past because a woman who worked in Konohagakure, named You, had recommended it for its comfortable rooms and the hot springs.

Heading through the entrance of the inn, there were a few guests in the lobby area, but he paid them no mind.

"Oh, Uchiha-sama! It's nice to see you again." A frail older man came to the desk from the back, Sakura usually liked to converse with him during their visits.

"Hn, same to you Ehn-san."

"Haven't seen you in a while, not since Kou was born, I believe. Where's the little lady and the boys? How have they been?"

"They're at home, I have some business I have to tend to and Sakura's been working hard at the hospital. The boys have been training hard at the academy, except for Kou. He still has a few more years to go." Madara wasn't a very talkative man and didn't care for being social, but his family had good relations with the inns owner. He knew he genuinely cared how they were doing, so Madara didn't mind indulging him.

The older man nodded with a smile on his face. He usually gave the boys candy and treated them like they were his grandchildren. Since they never were able to meet their grandparents, he knew it made them and Sakura happy.

Madara's eye twitched as he felt someone staring at him from behind the whole time he was talking to Ehn-San. Actually, they had been doing it since he walked through the door. It was getting on his last nerve.

Turning around, he glared at the people in the lobby, looking in the direction of whoever it was staring at him. An middle aged man sat on a bench with a much younger female, who was probably his daughter, guessing from the resemblance.

The man had dirty blond hair, that was turning gray and thinning in the front. He wore a robe that showed he had some semblance of wealth, but not enough for someone of the Uchiha clan to be impressed by it. His daughter looked to be no older than twenty, with hair that resembled the color of sand that reached to her shoulders. She was thin and wore a very lose fitting kimono, one that looked too big for someone of her stature.

The young woman was staring right at him, not even having the decency to look away when Madara had caught her. He noticed her appraising him, eyes trailing from his feet to his long, dark mane.

Madara loudly scoffed, before turning back to the man at the desk. He didn't have time to waste on fools.

"Oh, I see Kiri has noticed you haha. That girl... She's something else. A bit of a wild card for someone who is suppose to be a lady from a clan... The man next to her is her father, the head of the Asana clan, have you heard of them?"

"Can't say I have..." That was a lie, he had heard of them... The Asana clan use to be a wealthy clan near the border of the Land of Fire, but it was said that after the last leader's death, his son had taken over. Since then, they had been disgraced numerous times and lost most of their wealth. Now they own a gambling hall to keep their clan afloat. A bunch of fools.

"Well anyway, I have a special room for you, Uchiha-sama. The best in the house! After all, Sakura-sama has done wonders for the inn by recommending it to people in Konohagakure and the markets. Thanks to her and You-san, business has been better than ever. Come this way please..." Madara followed the old man out of the lobby, ignoring the eyes staring as he went by.

The Asana leader nudged his daughter, signaling for her to go.

* * *

Madara felt clean and like he had been able to relax for the first time since he had left. It was quite nostalgic being here. His wife loved this place the times they were able to take a break and visit. She especially enjoyed the hot springs, which compelled him to soak in there for a bit.

It was nice, but the longer he sat there, the more it made him think of Sakura... He had to resist the urge not to leave and just head home, but he felt this was necessary. When he returned, he would arrange for them to spend a few days here to relax, knowing she would be overjoyed at that.

The robes the inn had for when you left the hot spring were surprisingly soft and light. They were very comfortable. He smirked as he remembered Sakura gushing about them, begging the owner of the inn to let her buy one from him. She had been so ecstatic when he agreed and tried wearing it to bed every night for the first week after they got home, but Madara wouldn't have it. It was too much clothing for his liking.

As he walked down the hallway towards his room, he noticed someone standing in the hallway, leaning up against the wall. He felt his jaw clench in annoyance at who it was.

The woman from the lobby, Asana Kiri, watched him with half lidded eyes as she twirled her straw like hair around her fingers. The top of her kimono was loose, exposing her shoulders and low enough to show her cleavage. Her other arm was under her chest, trying to push her breasts up.

It was clear, she was trying to get his attention, that much he was certain. Without a second glance, he stalked right past her, paying the woman no mind.

"Uchiha-sama?..." The Asana woman purred.

Madara said nothing and acted as he hadn't seen her at all, let alone heard her.

Frustrated, the woman pushed off the wall, sauntering down the hall after him. "Uchiha-sama... Please wait a second?"

Madara growled in annoyance, he came here to relax for the night, not be harassed by some harlot.

Upset by his lack of interest, she ran down the hall and stood in front of him, blocking the path to his room.

Narrowing his eyes down at her, he thought about whether he wanted to shove her out of the way or frighten her into running back to the lobby

"Get out of the way."

"Oh, Uchiha-sama, don't be that way..." She chuckled, looking up at him. Letting the front of her kimono dip down a little further, Madara was running out of patience. She was overstepping her boundaries and pissing him off.

"Either get out of the way by yourself or I'll throw you out the way, your choice."

She stuck out her lower lip, pouting, trying to soften him up. "Don't be so mean Uchiha-sama. I came all the way here just to keep you company. You're all alone, so I wanted to come warm you up. Why don't we...go to your room and I'll take care of you? I'm sure you're interested in getting a CLOSER look at these, no?" She pushed her chest up closer to him to emphasize her point. A slender hand reached up to touch his chest, but he grabbed her wrist, squeezing it hard.

He was infuriated with this woman. She lacked any class or respect, trying to push herself onto a man who was already married and father. There was no way she hadn't heard the conversation earlier with the old man.

"Hn, if you were listening in the lobby, you would have heard I have a wife already and children. I have no use for a whore like you."

"What does that have to do with anyth-" He put her wrist in a vice grip, the pain causing her to fall to her knees and cry out. Any more pressure and her wrist would break.

"Let go! What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"You are what's wrong. I told you to move didn't I? It's your fault for trying to be a home wrecker." Madara smiled wickedly, enjoying the woman's suffering. Her dark eyes were filled with fear and it delighted him. He hated women like her. It brought back bad memories of an incident from his youth, ones he had hoped wouldn't have been conjured up. He shoved her off to the side, letting go of her wrist as she fell on her side on the floor.

She sat up, pulling her oversized kimono closer around her body and hiding her breasts from view. It was clear to her that she wasn't getting into bed with the clan leader, not that she wanted to now. The look in his eyes was enough to tell her that he was insane, but he had hurt what little pride she had left in herself. She had been completely rejected and tossed aside like a piece of trash. A woman like herself was the lady of a clan and NO ONE treats Asana Kiri like that, even if he is an Uchiha.

She clenched her fists watching the Madara walk away like nothing had happened, angering her even further. "You bastard! You're lucky that a lady like me from a prominent clan would willingly sleep with you! Who do you think you are, Uchiha? I guess you're just use to screwing _nameless_ women who come from _nothing_, huh?!"

It was a common fact that the matriarch of the Uchiha clan did not come from a prestigious or famous clan. In fact, she had no clan or family for that matter. Anyone who was familiar with Konohagakure, the Uchiha clan, or Uchiha Sakura, knew that. For generations that clans had battled against each other, something like a clan leader marrying a "nobody" was unheard of.

In the blink of an eye, Madara had Kiri by the throat up against the wall behind her. She kicked her legs, trying to hit him. His large hand squeezed her skinny neck, cutting off the air supply as her hands attempted to scratch at him and pry his fingers back. Her face turned red, desperately trying to gasp for air.

Madara thought about breaking her neck, it was so thin, he could easily snap it like a twig. "If you ever utter another word about my wife, I'll rip your insides out and leave you on the floor to die. You have no right talking about her. Despite not being born in a clan, she is far more of a lady than a piece of trash like you could ever be... You aren't even a quarter of the woman she is."

Dark eyes turned crimson red as his Sharingan flared to life, trapping the terrified woman in a genjutsu. Her body went limp under his hold as he smirked, letting go on her neck and letting her fall to the floor with a loud thump.

Turning away, he casually walked towards his room as if nothing happened.

* * *

Lying down to go to sleep, outrage and anger made the task seem almost impossible. Madara stared up at the ceiling of his room in the inn, fuming about the incident earlier.

_'That damn Asana woman...'_

That fool thought such pettiness would be enough to seduce him?! What hell was she thinking.?

His wife was a hundred times more physically attractive than her. Sakura was the most beautiful woman he had laid his eyes on, the only one he had ever and would ever chase. No other female would ever be worth it.

It almost wasn't fair comparing Sakura to that vile woman. It was clear she didn't take care of herself, aside from having no manners or grace, whatsoever.

Sakura had always taken great care of her body, between training when she could and healing herself after giving birth, it was something she was very proud of. The pinkette didn't want to have the stretch marks some of the the other mothers had, though it wouldn't have bothered him in the least.

There was quite a few times Madara had heard men in the village and clansmen complaining about their wives, especially after having children or getting older. Some would have affairs or one-night stands, others would frequent brothels outside the village or during missions. Those men were shameful. Their women would sacrifice their bodies to bare them children and in return, they were ridiculed and humiliated and shamed even further by their husbands sleeping around.

Madara never thought of taking another women. Though it wouldn't have been a big deal for a clan leader to do so through the generations, that was not his idea of how a married man should be. Throughout his life, he had been betrayed by everyone around him and loyalty had become something very important to him.

When he was a boy, his father had taken a young woman in the clan as his mistress, much to his mother's horror. He could never forget his mother's tears as she wept on the floor after his father had admitted to her face that the rumors of his infidelity were true. She screamed at him while he walked away that after five children and years of marriage, how could he do something like that? Turning back with a look between disgust and pity, the only thing he said was that it wasn't a big deal and that she needed to toughen up and be stronger for him and the clan, otherwise, he'd find someone else who would.

Even to this day, he could clearly remember her wailing after he left for the night. Him and Izuna had tried to comfort her the best they could, though they were so small and didn't really understand what was going on. They all knew his father would be back in the morning, but it was only his mother who knew what happened on "those nights".

When he was older, he finally realized what that entailed. Everyone around them had acted casual about his departures, but didn't acknowledge what was actually happening.

Year after year, his mother fell deeper into depression. Though she was the matriarch of the clan, it was only a title, nothing more. Her job was to be a good housewife, who took care of the cooking, cleaning, keeping things in order, and child bearing. That was the bar his father had set for her. What was the point when you're in a loveless marriage in which your husband leaves at night to bed a younger, seemingly prettier woman. Perhaps she had expected more, but that would never happen.

After losing three of her son's to a war that her husband had pushed for against the Senju, she couldn't take anymore... Her body had become frail and sickly, to the point where she couldn't get up to do the daily tasks she had done for years. The beautiful, lively woman who had raised him was now only a shadow of her former self. Madara and Izuna helped to take care of her the best they could during those turbulent times, but it wasn't enough.

One day when the brothers had returned from a mission, they went to the room where she was bedridden, only to find her dead. Seeing her pale, wasted form did something to him inside. Madara was heartbroken, but the one who was pained the most, was Izuna. He tried his best to try comforting his otouto, who wept over her still form, but nothing could stop the anguish and regret.

Madara couldn't help but feel like it was his fathers fault for her early demise. If he hadn't been having affairs...and sent them all to the battlefield constantly as children... If his little brothers hadn't died... If he just cared a little... Maybe she would still be here.

It robbed him and Izuna of a mother, and his own children of a grandmother. He swore on the day she died, that if he married one day, he would keep his oath to his wife. He wouldn't run around and shame her or toss her aside.

That Asana woman's actions reminded him of what happened to his mother and it enraged him. He would never betray Sakura for the likes of any woman. They had a deeper bond than that, even deeper than Sakura, herself, knew of. No one in this world knew of the pain and sacrifices he endured just to have her back. An entire lifetime was spent on it. There was no way that he would allow anyone to break that bond he had with her or ruin what he had waited all his life for.

In the morning, he would leave to continue his mission. Staying in the area would only cause unnecessary issues that he didn't feel like taking care of. He didn't know if that woman was still on the floor in the hallway, nor cared. If her clan became an issue, it would be a simple task to completely wipe them off the map...

* * *

Hashirama had been up to his neck in work and village business, especially after the incident with Kumogakure. The clan leaders and council had different ideas on how to handle the situation, but most of them would lead to a war and Hashirama had wanted to keep the peace amongst everyone. He did not want to send his people out to battle once again and have to see more unnecessary deaths like he had his entire life.

The Hyuuga and Uchiha were especially adamant about wanting to retaliate against the other village. It was understandable after both clans had their heirs attacked for their eyes. Hyuuga Hazani had been one of the most outspoken on the issue after his son had been viciously attacked and his Byakugan damaged to the point where it almost couldn't have been saved. If it hadn't been for Sakura being there...

Hashirama had been doing other things and was completely unaware of the situation, so by the time someone found him and he got to the hospital, it would have been too late. Sakura had already started the surgery when one of the jonin broke the news. If they had waited on him...there was no doubt Hyuuga Hiyani would have died, from the wound and infection.

He was so proud of his former student, she had grown into one of the best medics ever known throughout the shinobi world. She was only second to him, but with her thirst for knowledge and dedication, there was no doubt that one day she could surpass him eventually. She was now being considered a hero amongst the Hyuuga for saving the heir and prodigy of their clan.

That brought him to his current issue. Madara... He had left for a mission he had set for himself almost three weeks ago. He couldn't help wondering what his childhood friend was up to right now after the conversation they had before he left

_"This is ridiculous, Ani-ja! Don't tell me you're going to allow this? Have you forgotten the last time he went to one of the other villages? About Iwagakure? That almost drug us into another war!"_

_"Calm down, Tobirama... Don't jump to conclusions just yet and that was quite some time ago. A lot has happened since then." Hashirama folded his hands on his desk, looking at the Uchiha clan head standing in front of his desk. By the look in his dark eyes, he knew there would be no stopping him even if he did say no. Well, it wasn't like Madara was asking for permission in the first place... He was just here to inform him of his actions. He was going to Kumogakure for information to get to the bottom of this and hopefully prevent a war before it started._

_The clan leader was clearly annoyed with Tobirama's complaints, as he usually was. The two would never see eye to eye. While Madara usually didn't bother himself with his presence, the other would always make jibes or voice his opinion on matters to get under the Uchiha's skin, which would set him off and an argument would usually ensue._

_"Keep your mouth shut, Senju. I came here to discuss matters with the Hokage, not his disappointment of a little brother." Seeing Tobirama becoming enraged at the insult, Hashirama knew he had to put an end to this before one of them got too riled up._

_"Enough, please. We have important matters to discuss and tend to. Unfortunately, we do not have the luxury to sit around and call names. Madara, I know you will go either way, so instead of trying to plead with you to stay, I just have a request. Please, do not repeat what happened in Iwagakure... This village is truly flourishing and we have been living in peace for sometime now. I do not want the young ones drug into this and if we go to war, it could last for years like those in the past. I don't want my sons or yours having to go out to the battlefield and die needlessly. Please keep them in mind."_

_Hashirama could see that Madara was thinking about what he said. There's no doubt in his mind that Madara wouldn't want Izuna or Saizo forced out onto the field when they are older. He knew Madara cared about his son's very much and only wanted the best for them._

_"Hn... Like always you talk too much, Hashirama, and are as sentimental as always... Our sons are training to be shinobi, it's not like they won't ever be out there. It's inevitable, all we can do is prepare them the best we can."_

_The Hokage grimaced, knowing his friend was right. He didn't want to think about when that time would come._

_"I'm going to be away for a few weeks... I just wanted to ask you to keep an eye on Sakura and the boys, until I return. We had an argument before I left, so she doesn't know what I'm doing. Just...make sure she's okay and doesn't need anything. If there's an emergency, just sent Koto to come find me. As long as you bring some meat, he'll let you tie a scroll to his leg. He's the fastest one I have and the best when it comes tracking."_

_Hashirama nodded, but couldn't help wondering if Sakura was okay. How would she handle Madara running off for a few weeks? If he didn't tell her, should it be kept a secret? He felt like he was in a bad position with this..._

_Madara turned, walking towards the door. As he turned the handle, he looked back and glared at Tobirama, before looking back towards him._

_"...And Hashirama, make sure HE keeps his eyes and hands away from my wife. Otherwise, there will be hell to pay..." With that, he left and Hashirama let out a sigh._

_"That bastard... This is a bad idea Ani-ja. You know how that man is."_

_"I know." Hashirama couldn't dispute his otouto's words. Madara is the type who would do something drastic and he probably would... Part of him always left room for belief that his longtime friend would do the right thing. After all, he had to admit the clan leader had changed quite a bit since he married Sakura. He was less prone to cause trouble, but he still had his moments. Sakura and the boys had really helped him mellow out and it helped the village run much easier, now that Madara was fighting with him a lot less._

_Perhaps that was because he had become happy. After all, he had never seen his friend in such high spirits until the day he had come into his office to announce that he was marrying Sakura. Despite the outrage from his otouto and his own disbelief, it happened. Ever since then, Madara had become a much more pleasant person to be around, though he was still carried his stoic personality, as always. Hashirama knew that Sakura was the reason behind the change and if she was what made him happy, he had no objections..._

Hashirama hoped Madara hadn't done anything foolish, but no word had come from the shinobi he sent to retrieve information.

He had checked on Sakura a few times since Madara had left and she seemed fine. She wasn't the type of woman to let her personal feelings get in the way of her work or life. The pinkette was strong in many ways and could handle anything life threw at her.

All Hashirama could hope for was that Madara would come back soon, for his family's sake. After all, it wasn't like he had to worry about something happening to the clan leader, he was strong enough to not need anyone's concern.

* * *

It was a beautiful day out. The were only a few clouds to provide some shade and a nice breeze to keep cool. Sakura smiled to herself as she walked towards the market on the other side of the village. Every now and then, her hand would caress her stomach, thinking about the new life growing inside of her.

Almost two weeks had passed since she realized that she was pregnant. It was a shock and so many different emotions struck her, along with the current situation with Madara. After their fight, he left and she didn't know if he was coming back. Would she have to carry this child on her own? It wasn't like she couldn't, but the thought of Madara being absent through the whole process made her feel sad and disappointed.

The pinkette did her best to try keeping everyday life as normal as possible for the boys sake. Izuna had become less talkative recently, only speaking to her when necessary. Part of her felt like he blamed her for Madara not being there, she could see it in the looks he would give her every now and then.

Saizo was always asking where his father was and Sakura always replied he had important business to take care of. He seemed to be doing a lot better since the incident. Sometimes she would sit down and talk to him about it, when he brought it up. It was always an uncomfortable subject, but she wanted to see what he remembered or how he felt about it. From what she gathered, he was able to recollect everything that happened in the forest. It seemed Madara had tampered with his emotions or outlook, because he was scared to death of him previously. After the Sharingan was used on him, it seemed as if all his fear disappeared.

Sakura wasn't sure anymore whether it had been a good thing or not that Madara had done it. On one hand, it had given the child ease of mind and in a way, repaired their relationship. On the other, it was a deceitful and underhanded trick.

Saizo only had good things to say about his father. He missed him so much. When he talked about what happened in the forest, he would retell it as if he was telling a story about a hero coming to the rescue of his injured comrades. It kind of made her laugh, despite the ordeal not being funny. The way Saizo told the story was very exaggerated and he always got caught up in "playing the characters", so to speak. He would even try dragging Kou and Izuna into it, much to the latter's annoyance and disapproval. Though the youngest of them would join in, as Saizo directed the little boy through it, Izuna would refuse, not amused at all with the whole charade.

It made Sakura question herself and her actions constantly. Had she done the right thing? Was pushing Madara into leaving a mistake? What could he be doing right now? Was he okay? After all, they had never been apart this long, since they were married. Was it really over? Did he already move on?

She could help the thoughts running through her head. They barely ever fought, especially to this extent... Not to mention he was a bit of a vengeful person when crossed... Was there a possibility that he was with someone else by now? She just couldn't think of what in the world he could be doing and for this long. It's almost been a month since the day he left the house. He was impossibly fast and strong, so she was pretty confident nothing happened to him.

The thought of him doing something like that made her feel sick to the stomach. Despite not being much of a jealous person, she knew her husband was very good looking and many women would love to have their way with him. That is, until he opened his mouth and they got a sample of his infamous attitude.

During their marriage, he had always been the jealous one that was easy to anger when men would try making a pass or giving an inappropriate look. Thankfully, she never had to worry about him flirting with other women and most were too afraid to speak to him, because of his imposing aura and how intimidating he always seemed.

Sakura sighed, trying to shake the thoughts from her head. There was no use in worrying about him, all it would do is upset her and cause more stress, something she didn't need in her current state. It wasn't good for her or the baby.

Last time the pinkette did her chakra scan, it was a few days ago and she was about eight weeks along into the pregnancy. Instead of crying about Madara leaving and feeling sorry for herself, she decided to put her all into her children and the baby she was carrying. If her husband wasn't going to be here, then she'll do it by herself.

After all, it wasn't him who carried the children, it was her. She gave birth to them and took care of them the most. Madara did help, but it wasn't anything she couldn't do. The medic didn't get this far by leaning on him and wouldn't rely on someone who wasn't going to be there.

Yes, it was her who told him to leave, but a small part of her wanted him to fight for her. She wanted him to show her that he was determined to stay no matter what she said and wanted to fix this. The fact that he left so quickly and hadn't returned even once, to her knowledge, was a bit disappointing...

If Madara didn't come back, she would just have to play mommy and daddy for her children. She wouldn't let them see her be anything less than strong and would do everything in her power to make sure they were happy, healthy, and taken care of.

There were times when the boys were asleep and there was nothing left for her to clean or fill out, that she would just crawl into bed, having nothing else to keep her mind from wandering. In the dead of night, she would find herself staring at the wall, thinking about her husband and where he was. No matter how much she tried to deny it, she missed him...so much that it hurt. There was a gaping hole in her heart and at times, it felt like it would swallow her whole.

For the first time in years, Sakura was alone. Yes, there were children and patients in her life, but that was different. Madara was the first man she had ever been with and they were together as much as possible. He was like her other half...and that half was gone right now.

Sakura sighed, holding the bag of food she picked up at the market, close to her side. She had gotten food to make her and the kids for dinner, and some snacks. Today had been slow at the hospital, so she left Yana, one of her former students, in charge.

Lately the pinkette had been burying herself with work as a distraction to her current situation. Today, she just needed a day to herself and to relax. Working too hard wasn't good for her or the baby. So far, no one knew about the pregnancy, not even her former sensei. She hadn't uttered a word about it to anyone. There was no real reason behind it that came to mind, perhaps it was because Madara wasn't there. Every other time she found out and told him that she was carrying his child, Madara would always go to the Hokage Tower to tell Hashirama-sama first and to shove it in Tobirama's face, if he happened to be there.

The medic couldn't help but chuckle to herself over her husband's childish behavior. Sometimes he could be so petty...

It didn't take long for her to reach the Uchiha compound from the market, despite that she had wanted to take her time. It was really a beautiful day out and it was so quiet with all the children in the academy for the day.

Finally reaching their home, Sakura smiled remembering all the good times the family had together in this place. There was plenty of time before the boys had to be picked up. Walking around to the side of their home, she strode along the little path that led to the pond next to the cherry blossom tree.

This was the spot where Izuna took his first steps... Madara had been trying to teach him how to walk for some time, which usually ended with the little one falling on his bottom and crying. On a nice day like today, Sakura had made lunch for all of them and they sat under the tree after it had finally bloomed. Izuna was playing with a small ball Madara had gotten him and he accidentally knocked it away and it rolled towards the pond.

Izuna had started to crawl towards the toy, but Madara jumped up to grab it so the boy wouldn't get near the water. When he turned around, Izuna had his little hand against the tree and was standing up, albeit a bit shaky. Looking straight at his father, he moved his foot forward and soon enough, the other one followed. Letting go off the tree, he took a few unsteady steps towards his father, much to both parents surprise, before falling backwards back onto his rump.

Sakura looked at the tree longingly. It had been here far longer than their marriage and it had always been special to Madara. She didn't know why exactly, as he usually beat around the bush when asked. One time, he answered that it reminded him of her and the first night they spent together...

"Sakura?" The pinkette spun around, hearing the deep voice behind her. "I went to the hospital, but you weren't there... I came here to talk to you."

Disappointment filled her heart seeing short white hair, instead of a long dark mane. It was clearly another's voice, but part of her had been hoping it was HIM.

Tobirama walked towards her across the yard, a grim look on his face. It was VERY unusual to see him around these parts, even without Madara being around. Actually, unusual would be an understatement, as NEVER would be more accurate.

The younger Senju stood only a few feet away, red eyes roaming her face. Sakura felt uncomfortable instantly, knowing the affection he carried for her and if one of the other Uchiha would see him here while her husband was away, it wouldn't bode well for either of them.

Not to mention if Madara heard of it, all hell would break loose. The thought of it was more than enough to cringe.

"Maybe it's better if we talk inside, I don't want anyone seeing you here. It would only cause unnecessary drama."

Tobirama nodded, understanding that she was right on that account. Neither wanted, nor needed any extra stress, especially others spreading rumors if they saw the Hokage's brother at a married woman's house, while the husband was absent. The Senju was taking a huge risk coming out here, especially in Uchiha territory. He was quite unwelcome, considering he was the murderer of Uchiha Izuna, Madara's otouto who was very influential and popular within the clan.

He followed behind Sakura as she led him into the house. This would probably be the first and only time he would see the inside of their home. Walking into the living area, she motioned towards one of the chairs.

"Here, take a seat and I will put on some tea. I'll just be a few minutes." The white haired man sat down as Sakura headed to the kitchen, putting the bag from the market on a table. It wouldn't take her long to make the tea, since she's use to making it daily for Madara, Izuna, and herself.

As soon as it was made, she poured two cups and brought them out to the living area, where Tobirama was waiting patiently.

"Sorry for the wait... It's hot, so be careful." Sakura set the two cups down carefully, trying to avoid eye contact with the man. He thanked her before leaning forward, grasping the cup and bringing the steamy drink to his lips. "So, what brought you all the way here?"

Tobirama took a sip, looking away from her and set the cup back down on to the table. Something about the atmosphere and the way he was acting bothered her, like something was wrong. Whatever it was, it must have been important if he had went to the hospital and all the way here just to talk to her about it.

"Actually, Sakura... It would probably be better if you sit down for this..."


	13. Solitaire

**A/N:** Gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen, gomen! x 9,000! I'm sorry I haven't updated for the longest time, but a lot has happened. As those who follow my other story already know, my father passed away about two months ago and I've just been having a really hard time. Not to mention writers block had been absolutely dreadful...

I tried to make this chapter long to make up for the lateness. Honestly, I felt really out of it since it's been months since writing the last part. It's hard trying to get back into a rhythm for me. Sorry if it's a bit awkward or different, I'll need a little time to get my mojo back. Hopefully, it's not too bad... I wanted to at least put something out, rather than nothing at all.

Thank you everyone who left me so much love and continue to do so! I also appreciate those who read my other works. I updated _"The Last Princess of Zhao"_ and will publish my other Kingdom crossover, _"The Beheader"_ tomorrow. It's a Sakura x Kanki story that is a little side project for fun (it's like my plaything).

* * *

"Amui, bringing those reports in from the mission in Kirigakure." The man at the desk shifted through the many files among the hefty stacks, yet this was one of the files he was most interested in.

"Hai! Right away, Raikage-sama." The woman bowed low before taking her leave. After watching the door close, he went back to looking through the file from Sunagakure. They had acquired a few jutsu native to that land, yet none were very impressive. Kugutsu no Jutsu came from some puppeteers, yet there were many flaws that couldn't be overlooked, unless someone with great talent for such an art was available and there is close to none in Kumogakure.

There was no more time or manpower to waste on such a desolate waste dump. That oversized sandbox didn't have much of a variety of talent or kekkei genkai like the other hidden villages. The shinobi he sent to Kirigakure had just returned recently and he couldn't wait to read the fruits of their labor in the report. That land was known for their water jutsu and would be very useful against the likes of Sunagakure and Iwagakure.

Unfortunately, those sent to Konohagakure still haven't return. The kekkei genkai from the prominent clans like the Uchiha and Hyuuga would be priceless assets for this village to utilize, given the proper training. It would make sense for that mission to take longer given the circumstance, yet the possibility of them not returning couldn't be ruled out.

The knob one the door jiggled as it opened, drawing the man's attention from the papers in front of him. Damn that woman, she knew better than to come in without knocking. The dark skinned woman sauntered in with an expressionless face, no papers in hand.

The nerve...

"Amui! What the hell did I tell you-" The Raikage stopped mid-sentence as he noticed something wasn't right. Amui's eyes were completely blank, almost to the point of being white. The woman kept walking straight towards him, seemingly with no intent of stopping. Standing up and knocking his chair over, he took a step back and yelled at the assistant.

"Oi, Amui! What the hell are you doing?!" She stopped, staring straight at him without moving an inch.

_'Is she cursed? A genjutsu? What's going on?'_

He gasped as the walls started moving and next thing he knew, the village leader found himself in the middle of the woods. A trickle of something ran down his face. Wiping it off, he looked down at what it was and screamed. His face twisted in terror seeing his hands full of eyeballs.

"This isn't real... This has to be a genjutsu!" Clasping his hands together as he closed his eyes and yelling out to break the spell, he shook realizing he was still wasn't back in the safety of his office.

"It doesn't matter if this is a genjutsu... It doesn't matter if it's not reality, because in my world, it is. The pain is real. The suffering is real. Your fear is real." Amui started walking towards him, a devilish smile across her face.

The Raikage lunged forward, throwing a lightning style jutsu at her. As it hit, he could feel the currents running throughout his own body.

_'What the...?!'_ Grabbing his chest in pain, he looked up to see the woman right in front of him. Before he could moved, she grabbed him by the neck and slammed the leader against a tree.

"You think you're so funny don't you? Sending your men to other lands to steal jutsu... Unfortunately, you picked the wrong village. Fool..." Amui squeezed his throat hard enough to break his windpipe and threw him against the ground. "You're also unlucky enough that no matter what I do to you in this world, you won't die. You'll have to suffer until I let you out..." He struggled trying to get up, to no avail.

"First, I will teach you what happens to those who are foolish enough to go after Konohagakure, especially the Uchiha. Now, let me educate you about our kekkei genkai that you were so interested in..."

The Raikage's eyes widened as he struggled to scream, but couldn't.

* * *

This was not the way he imagined things would go... Everything took such a drastic turn when_ that man_ entered the picture.

It had been some time since they first met. Tobirama and Hashirama encountered the young pinkette over a decade ago by chance. It was just being at the right place at the right time...

She was just a teenager, no clan, no family, no place to call home. After being a "drifter" for some time, Sakura had become tough as nails, not willing to take anyone's shit. That was the sort of attitude and persona of those who were left to the wolves take on in a feudal shinobi world.

Before the founding of the hidden villages, different shinobi clans fought each other constantly in an endless bloody war. Those who had no clan or were remnants of ones that had been slaughtered, had no choice but to live on their own, scraping by with close to nothing. No clans were willing to take in these people out of fear of espionage or betrayal, others wouldn't because they refuse to accept anyone who wasn't one of their own.

That was Sakura. She struggled tooth and nail to get by. After experiencing the darker side of man, the pinkette didn't want anyone to get too close and refused to trust a soul. It's not surprising really... No one truly trusted anyone other than their own clansmen back then.

After meeting her, Hashirama had instantly taken a liking to odd looking girl. It was in the same sense when you feel pity for a stray dog and want to feed and care for it. The white-haired Senju, on the other hand, was as stoic and cautious as ever. It was just in his nature. After all, they had to protect their clan by any means necessary and his ani-ja was too caring and lighthearted, that he might just end up letting danger come in through the front door.

Little by little, the clan head started meeting up with the pinkette outside the Senju stronghold, until one day she was brought to them. It was at this time Tobirama believed his brother had done exactly what he thought that he would end up doing...bringing the enemy within their walls. It was bad enough that he already caused their clan trouble by befriending an Uchiha some years ago, but now this?

Though the Senju were said to be the clan of "love", that was in name only. They refused to give the girl a warm welcome or make her feel like she belonged, himself included. No one knew who she was or where she came from, despite their leader swearing up and down it was fine. How did they know she hadn't come from a clan the Senju had destroyed before and was there to get revenge? Or was a spy from their most hated enemy, the Uchiha?

Despite all of that, Hashirama kept her close and taught her, like one would with a little sister. It baffled many of their clansmen, but that didn't bother him in the least.

After some time, Tobirama became curious of why his ani-ja was helping her. He'd listen in to their conversations and Hashirama's lessons, and was surprised with how much the pinkette actually knew. She wasn't stupid like others had thought. Hashirama had been teaching her medical ninjutsu, an art of healing that takes great amounts of concentration and chakra. Being able to use that form of jutsu was no easy feat, not just anyone can do it.

It wasn't long before the pinkette was brought to heal the wounded on the battlefield. She would stay in the back and those who needed attention were usually brought to her. The other Senju didn't trust the newcomer, so the only compromise the clan leader could make with the others was an agreement that the girl be in the back and out of everyone's way. The other was that she would be watched carefully by a few select members of the clan, just in case.

With the clan leader taking the frontlines, who was also the most skilled medic, it was unfeasible for him to fight and heal the wounded. The Senju frequently fought the Uchiha and both of the leaders were usually battling against each other. Fighting Uchiha Madara and healing your hurt or dying clansmen was impossible. Anyone could see that clear as day.

There wasn't many medics on either side. Medical ninjutsu was a relatively new field and there weren't many who were efficient enough to take over the reigns during the continuous battles that the clan was being dragged through. Each and every time, there were numerous casualties and seeing how often they were occurring, it was putting a great strain on the clans on either side. There were only so many battle-ready men to fight and die, until the issue of "whether or not children should join the war" rears its ugly head again. No one wanted to return to those times...but the art of healing would be a revolutionary move that would change all that.

Despite how hard the pinkette worked, there were far too many shortcomings in the Senju's agreement that she frequently and eventually, aggressively, pointed out. By making her stay in the back and away from the frontlines, those who were injured had to be brought some distance just to seek medical attention. By the time many of them made it to the tent with others assistance, it was too late to do anything.

Tobirama would never forget when he told her to calm down and do what the elders say...that they were only thinking of the clan's best interests... That day he would learn the girl had the temper and patience just as short and fiery as an Uzumaki. Hashirama had come to her defense saying that she wasn't exactly wrong, though she may be going about it the wrong way. Yet not being able to have any say made it a hundred times harder to plead her case.

After many of their clansmen had died on the battlefield, the elders finally agreed to give the pinkette leeway in movement. Though she still had to be watched, it was a great improvement compared to the previous times. The number of casualties was still high, but decreasing at a fast rate. It was thanks to the the strange looking girl that Hashirama had brought in and the others they began training to help.

The white-haired Senju witnessed firsthand how determined and deep her loyalty ran as the pinkette healed and cared for those wounded in the fighting, many times risking her own life to do so.

During one of the battles, a large Uchiha came up from behind with a kunai in hand while Sakura was healing a woman that was barely alive on the ground. Figuring the novice didn't notice the enemy, Tobirama ran towards her, weaving hand signs and gathering chakra. Before the man came within a few feet of her, she turned around and punched him, sending the Uchiha flying through a tree some distance away. The younger Senju froze, not believing what he had just witnessed.

How could someone, a woman no less, have so much strength? As a sensor, he could tell she was gathering chakra in her hands, yet the amount and precision she did it with was incredible. It was difficult for even himself to gather chakra with such speed and in a small area like that...not to mention how much she had. It was surprising that such a small body could store so much... He couldn't help but feel respect and admiration for her bravery and surprising skill.

At first, the pinkette was looked down on and shunned for being an outsider, then it was like everything changed once the clansmen realized how valuable she had become. It pissed Tobirama off.

Was that all it took to win over his people? If she wasn't so talented, would they still have shunned her?

Spending time on the frontlines can really show someone's true colors and seeing Sakura's changed his opinion of her greatly. The younger Senju had only thought of her as a rough loner that was his ani-ja's little charity project who was also a potential threat to the clan. Yet...things were not as they seemed to be. Seeing the pinkette care for his people showed her softer side. She had come to truly care about humans, it didn't matter whether they were blood related or not.

Hashirama had said before that she didn't trust anyone or anything, yet after spending so much time with him, there was a change in her. Little by little the rigid edges of her personality were smoothed out and she began to let him in. He showed her that not everyone was bad and out to cause harm.

It took some time and quite a bit of effort, but she finally started to smile. Not the fake ones she gave at Hashirama's corny jokes just to shut him up... No, a genuine smile. And Tobirama couldn't help but find it_ beautiful_...

Time flew faster than any of them even realized and soon enough, his brother was set to marry the daughter of the Uzumaki leader. The Senju and Uzumaki had been allied for many, many years. The person who was to become the Senju matriarch was a woman named Mito. Like all of her clansmen, she too had bright red hair and pale skin.

Mito had an aristocratic air about her and was very proper, a testament to her upbringing as a clan leaders daughter. She came to the Senju village with a few retainers, along with other Uzumaki who were to take up residence and integrate themselves within the clan. It was good for both clans to strengthen the bonds of this alliance, which also helped trade flourish and build up their defenses as battles were still continuous.

The marriage and alliance didn't impede the enemy from their violent agenda. The Uchiha were relentless, always finding a reason or way to start conflict. Trying to start a family, take care of clan affairs, and finding himself embroiled in the constant wars of the shinobi world were a lot for just one man to handle.

Tobirama did his best to do anything in his power to help his brother, who was frazzled as it was. While Hashirama excelled in strength and creating bonds or bringing people together, his area of expertise was laying down the groundwork for policies and administrative work. Ani-ja was always the friendly face that captured people's hearts and won them over, and he was the one who worked tirelessly on reformation of laws or practices and pretty much anything his brother didn't have the time or patience for.

The white haired Senju was the one who worked in the shadows alone, while the clan leader danced in the sun with all those who became enamored with his eccentric personality. Not that he didn't work hard, that was not the case at all. No one worked harder than the brunette at trying to create a peaceful world where everyone came together and stopped the unnecessary fighting. As his younger brother, he did everything he could to help Hashirama's dream become a reality. While not possessing the strength his older brother did, he tried to make up for it in other ways.

Many times, he couldn't help finding himself feeling lonely despite all the people that were now living within the walls of the Senju compound. His brother was now happily married and wanted to start a family with Mito. Even though there was plenty of work and things to do during the day, at the end of it, he was alone...

There was only one other person who seemed to understand his plight: Sakura. She worked tirelessly, yet had no family, no significant other. It was with her that he felt a sense of camaraderie with. After all, they were both loners in their own way...

Sakura had truly blossomed into a beautiful and strong young woman, who had started garnering unwanted attention from the opposite sex. After all, the pinkette was something "exotic" among the Senju, and even the Uzumaki. Neither had seen a female who looked like her before. It annoyed the medic to no extent and she ended up spending more time with him, through his own intervention. None of the men in the compound were foolish enough to continue their catcalls with him around...

Yes, Sakura could have easily pummeled them, but she was still trying to fit in and find her place among the Senju. It wouldn't look good if she started hitting people, but there was more...subtle...ways of dealing with the situation.

Spending time with the pinkette made him feel like there was more to this life than just the four large walls surrounding the compound. That he was more than just Hashirama's younger brother or the man who worked in the shadows. Unlike the first time they had met, she had become more lively and joyful as she laughed and joked around.

The typically stoic younger Senju found himself grinning as the medic teased him. It seemed her cheerful attitude was something contagious, making the dreary days in the office and on the field not so gray, but lively with color. She would prance around and to his shock, even suggest sparring. At first he thought it was completely inappropriate, but when push came to shove, he reluctantly agreed...

Sakura was like a lioness, coming at him relentlessly and full of power. If it hadn't been for his speed, he would have definitely returned to the compound with a few broken bones. As some of the others began to say who had witnessed these matches, her strength was "frightening". No one could take away the fact that she had more brute strength than many of the men did.

Tobirama found solace in these meetings... Until _he_ showed up...

Uchiha Madara... The man he loathed with every fiber of his being and the leader of the enemy clan who was always at odds with with the Senju. Every battle, it was always Madara versus his ani-ja. Izuna, his otouto, was always right beside him, ready to join in on the bloodshed.

If anything, Izuna was more willing to jump into the fray and slaughter the Senju than his older brother. After all, Madara had carried on a secret friendship with Hashirama for years before Tobirama took it upon himself to inform their father about what was going on.

After a confrontation in which each clans respective leader went head to head, the friendship was severed by Madara, who had also awakened his Sharingan in that instant.

That was many years ago and since then, both sides had fought more fiercely than ever before...

Once again the Senju had to go to battle against Uchiha and while they usually went back and forth, never truly decimating the other, this one had taken a drastic turn...

_This time, it hadn't ended in a draw._

While Madara fought against Hashirama, Tobirama and Izuna had been at each other's throats. In a moment of distraction, the younger Senju took advantage of the situation to use a technique he had been developing to better protect his clan and was able to get a fatal blow on Izuna. This had changed the tide of the battle in a way that Madara wasn't able to bounce back from. Running to his bleeding otouto, it was clear the Uchiha leader was not going to win this battle.

Holding Izuna up the best he could, the older brother listened to Hashirama's words of ending the conflict so that no more blood had to be shed in a war that no one even knew the beginnings of. Before Madara could make up his mind, his otouto reminded him of all their clan members that had been killed, fueling his rage.

Refusing to end the fighting, the Uchiha clan head escaped with Izuna, even leaving behind a few of their own shinobi. With their leader gone, the remnants immediately surrendered, knowing there was nothing to be done at this point. Returning to the Uchiha compound wasn't an option after giving up... The elders would just call for their execution, claiming that they were traitors.

Instead of killing them, Hashirama gave them amnesty and put them to good use. Giving these people a second chance and showing mercy where their own clan wouldn't, had made quite an impression on those who heard of his good deeds. Word spread of his kindness and the treatment of those who he had helped and soon enough, other members from the Uchiha had willingly left their own clan to start anew under Hashirama's benevolent leadership.

From what the refugees had said, Madara and Izuna's militaristic ways were driving the Uchiha into a corner. While the younger brother was still popular among the majority of the clan, he was still hellbent on fighting the Senju, even if it cost them the lives of many of their clansmen.

Madara was strict and stoic, not showing much emotion to anyone and was always pushing his clansmen to become stronger. He was a man who was known for his lack of patience and anger almost as much as he was for his strength. While the clan feared and showed him their utmost respect, he wasn't very well liked. Those unsatisfied with their leader and the path the Uchiha were taking, left and joined the Senju.

Of course, the accounts given were from such shinobi who were dissatisfied and left their compound, so they were undoubtedly going to have a negative opinion about their leader...

For a time, there hadn't been much news coming from the enemy side. Tobirama had hoped that perhaps the Uchiha head had taken the time to reevaluate himself and the status of his clan.

That is...until Madara showed up with some of his men. Right off the back there was something very different...very wrong. As an expert sensor, the white haired Senju knew right away something had changed with the leaders chakra. It felt darker, nastier... Not only that, but he couldn't sense Izuna's anywhere.

Madara confirmed his suspicions and told them that Izuna hadn't survived his injuries from their last battle... Tobirama had killed him... In order to protect the Uchiha, his otouto had left him his Sharingan.

Without another word, Madara's chakra flared as he went after Hashirama. That was the first time the Senju would witness the Susanno, but not the last.

A fierce battle ensued between the two powerhouses. The forces clashing were far too powerful for any of the other shinobi to jump into the fray, leaving them to be nothing more than bystanders witnessing their bout.

Tobirama could do nothing more than get out of the way. Madara...and his ani-ji were so far out of his league...he would only get in the way. How had they become so powerful in such a short amount of time? After all the hard work he put into his training, the difference between them and himself was too much.

After a long day of fierce fighting, the battle had ended. Madara laid on the ground, barely able to get up as Hashirama stood over his battered body. Seeing it as an opportunity to finally end the fighting, Tobirama walked over to the fallen leader, ready to shove his katana through him. Right before he could end it all, Hashirama intervened. Should anyone have expected anything less? The leader still had a soft spot for the crazed Uchiha and believed there was still good in him.

In the end, a truce was called between the Senju and Uchiha. This truce would change the shinobi world as they knew it and lead to the creation of Konohagakure, the first hidden village.

It was a new start for everyone and a time of peace. The village served as a symbol of unity and the beginning of organized shinobi living. Other lands had adopted this practice and modeled their own villages from Konohagakure.

Tobirama knew peace would only last so long. If the fighting wasn't between clans, then it would expand to villages or countries. It would only be a matter of time...but for now, it wouldn't hurt to enjoy this small window of opportunity that had been given to them. Of course, always being prepared was essential as a shinobi, but for the time being, those who lived their lives fighting day in and day out could have a small break and focus on themselves and their families.

It made the younger Senju think about his own future, something he hadn't really had the luxury to do. The thought of having his own family wasn't really on his list of things he had wanted to accomplish, but perhaps that could change... Seeing how happy Hashirama was with Mito as they talked about how many children they planned on having made him feel that maybe it was something he might want. Perhaps with the right person...

It was when he looked at the pinkette as she filled out forms with his ani-ja that made him wonder...what kind of mother would she make?... Would she be a good wife? Would her kids also have that pink hair? As soon as the medic realized he was staring, Tobirama would look away embarrassed, not sure why he even did it in the first place.

Watching Sakura work brought a calmness in him that was hard to find. Seeing her laugh and talk to patients made a small smile grace his usually stern expression. There was just something about the strange woman that drew him to her, like a moth to a flame...

That is, until Madara made his presence known to all... Even to the kind medic, who should have never looked his way.

It was during one of first battles Konohagakure became involved in since it was built. Sakura had come as one of the top medics to help out wherever she could, since she was not only talented and battle-ready, but also Hashirama's student. The Senju clan head had been named the "Hokage", in other words, it's leader. That had brought the pinkette up quite a few steps in social status and gave her more leeway in what she could do.

Madara had come to the field as one of the cofounders as him and Hashirama had agreed to work together when it came to village matters. To Tobirama, it seemed to be a way to calm the reckless Uchiha down after losing the race for the Hokage title. After all, no one wanted the newly built village destroyed in one of his temper tantrums...

It was then that it happened... Madara first saw Sakura. The dark haired man couldn't take his eyes off of the medic to save his life. The younger Senju noticed the way he looked at her right off the bat. How he eyed her odd hair and curvy body...

Tobirama couldn't tell if it was curiosity or hunger, but either way, he didn't like it... Not one bit. Apparently neither did Sakura, because as soon as she noticed it, she yelled at him, making the seemingly embarrassed Uchiha's famous temper rise to the surface. Before things blew out of proportion, Hashirama rushed in and seperated them.

Thinking it was the end of that, Tobirama felt relieved, but it didn't last long. After that, the Uchiha seemed to become infatuated with the fiery pinkette. Soon, he was volunteering to go to the hospital for even the most mundane tasks for Hashirama and hanging around unnecessarily. It was irritating...

Soon, the younger Senju found himself taking the backseat once again for the dark haired man. The time that Sakura had always spent with him, was now going to Madara and his whims. That man was always so persistent and forceful whenever it came to anything he wanted, which now seemed to be Sakura.

He tried to tell her that he wasn't a good man and to stay away, yet it seemed the pinkette didn't want to listen. The medic always was the type that wanted to make up her own mind herself, but she didn't know who she was dealing with... Madara was someone he had known for years, through battles and confrontations.

It didn't matter that he was an Uchiha, no... It was because he wasn't a good man. Madara was a power-hungry man who ruled through force, even taking his otouto's eyes to further his own strength. How could Sakura want to be around someone like that? Couldn't she see the darkness in those black eyes of his? What did she see in him that made her want to spend time with a monster like that?

Perhaps it was pity? As a medic, she seemed to have a soft side to anyone who was hurt in any shape or form. Maybe seeing the leader alone and practically abandoned by his own people hit that soft spot within her. Or perhaps that bastard used his Sharingan on her?

Either way, no matter how much he tried to intervene, it seemed Madara was one step ahead of him... Even the day he came into the Hokage's office to inform him and Hashirama of his engagement to the pinkette with a smug look on his face... All Tobirama wanted to do was reach over and strangle him to death.

Everything happened so fast and the younger Senju found himself in the same place as before... Alone. Hashirama was the Hokage and had his own family. Sakura, the woman he cared for, married Madara and soon became pregnant.

It seemed no matter what he did, the Uchiha leader had won. Tobirama would only be able to sit on the sidelines and watch all those around him find their happiness, while he stewed in his own misery. All that was left for him to do was care for Konohagakure, the dream of his ani-ja. Losing Sakura wouldn't be the very end for him... He would dedicate every fiber of his being into this village and the safety of those he cared for.

* * *

Sighing, the white haired man looked around the living area of the Uchiha leaders house. It felt...odd. If Madara knew he was sitting in his house right now, there would definitely be a fight. Fortunately, he had been gone for at least a month by now, leaving Sakura to care for their three sons by herself.

"Sorry for the wait... It's hot, so be careful." Watching as the pinkette came in from the kitchen after preparing tea for them, it made him feel a bit melancholy. Sakura had indeed become a good wife and mother, that was clear in how happy and well-kept her family was. The boys were all respectful to their elders and quite talented.

"So, what brought you all the way here?"

Even though years passed by since the days when they used to spend them together, she was still as beautiful as ever. Perhaps even more so... After becoming a mother, she had a glow to her that just seemed to make her sparkle compared to others.

It still hurt... Despite the fact that she had married and had children, those feelings he carried for so long couldn't be erased completely. That's what made everything that much harder...

"Actually, Sakura... It would be better if you sit down for this..."

* * *

Madara flew through the trees, his hair whipping around behind him in the air. This was nothing, he definitely could go faster, but he might as well enjoy it while he could. Once he returns to the village, Sakura was going to either run into his arms with tears in her eyes or ring his neck. The latter seemed more likely...

On the other hand, he did want to return quickly because he missed her and the boys so much. Things had gotten so ugly, so fast. All he wanted was to be happy with his family, but it seemed like the more he tried, the worse things became.

Now that he had taken care of business with the Raikage, there was nothing holding him back from returning...except for his own hesitation. The whole trip, he racked his mind trying to find the answer on how to fix what happened, but there didn't seem to be a "perfect solution".

It was still quite early in the day and the Uchiha clan leader had every intention of making it back before the sun set. He was well over half way home by now, that still gave him time to sort out his thoughts and think about what to say to Sakura before reaching Konoha's gates.

Looking down towards the ground ahead of him as he thought about the feisty pinkette, a shadow loomed overhead making him look up to see what it could be. Not sensing any chakra signatures belonging to shinobi that could be following, he stopped in his tracks and looked up at the sky.

Sure enough the figure showed itself, swooping down between the trees from above. Madara's dark eyes widened seeing Koto soaring towards him. The large bird flew down, gracefully landing and using one of the sturdy branches as a perch.

The Uchiha felt anxious seeing Koto, knowing that he told Hashirama to send him only in case of an emergency. There was something strapped to his leg, which was undoubtedly a note from his longtime friend.

_'Could something have happened to Sakura or the children?... Or the village? Perhaps the Raikage was more foolish than I thought and contacted Hashirama?...'_

Untying the tiny scroll from Koto's leg, Madara could feel his heart racing as the barrage of scenarios swirled through his mind, making him feel more uneasy with every second that passed.

Holding the paper in his hand, the raven haired man read over the familiar handwriting that only the village leader was sloppy enough to be capable of. Letting the words sink it, his eyes widened as he reread it over and over again, making sure that he wasn't missing something.

Unable to process what he just read, the clan head rolled the scroll up and shoved it in his pocket, before whistling for the large bird picking at its feathers. Without wasting anymore time, he took to the skies, gliding through the air at an inhuman speed.

Koto took off, trying to keep up with his master, yet the man was already leagues ahead. There was no possible way to catch up, especially at this rate.

* * *

Pushing the door open to the Hokage's office, Tobirama led the pinkette in, albeit cautiously. This was a delicate situation in which emotions were high and not everyone may be thinking rationally or worrying about the consequences.

Things had spiraled out of control so quickly, it wasn't even funny. It all started with a message that had been sent from a clan leader that lived outside of the village, but was still a resident in the Land of Fire. The scroll had been delivered to his ani-ja yesterday and the contents had been baffling, to say the least... The man who sent it arrived at Konohagakure's gates this morning and was currently sitting in the office as the younger Senju returned with Sakura.

After explaining to the medic what was going on, she stiffened up, undoubtedly in shock. The situation was...unreal. The things that he read and relayed to her... Even he himself had a hard time believing it. That was saying a lot considering he despised Madara and was waiting for him to mess things up anyway.

If the "story" was in fact true, he couldn't image how Sakura must be feeling...

Guiding the silent woman to a seat on the other side of the office, he eyed his ani-ja sitting at the large desk by the window overlooking the village. It was such a nice day outside, compared the the storm brewing in the four walls of the Hokage office...

Hashirama sighed looking from his former student, to the "guests" sitting across from her, on the opposite end of the room. It was a precaution...just in case...

Tobirama walked around Sakura to lean against the desk, hoping to keep the peace for as long as possible before things got ugly. Looking over, he eyed the older clan leader and his daughter.

Asana Roi, the leader of the Asana clan. The Asana use to be a wealthy clan until Roi had become the head, then everything went to hell. What was once an influential clan, had been reduced to a group that ran a gambling hall and did "dirty" business to get by. It was such a shame... Had Roi not been leader, the Asana could have found a place in Konohagakure to flourish. After all, clans who dealt with trade were to also be welcomed into the village to broaden their horizons.

Sitting beside Roi was his daughter, Asana Kiri. The young dirty blond woman sat next to her aging father in a large kimono, that hung low and one could easily see the expanse of her chest. Tobirama scoffed, annoyed that someone had the gall to come to his ani-ja's office dressed in such a manner... It was insulting.

Kiri had a reputation of her own. From the inquiry the white haired Senju had begun since the scroll arrived from the Asana, she was rumored to be quite the "adventurous" woman. His red eyes looked down to the small bump under her arms that were wrapped about her midsection.

To be honest, he didn't think anything that came from their mouths would have any truth to them, but Hashirama still wanted to allow them to plead their case. The Hokage was know for trying to be fair and hearing both sides of a conflict before making a decision.

Looking at his ani-ja, he could see how uneasy this was making him. The brunette sat at his desk and curled his fingers around each other, eyeing both sides carefully.

"Okay, now that everyone's pretty much here...we can begin. Asana Roi, I would like to hear you and your daughters statement."

* * *

For the first time in a while, Kiri truly felt nervous. Being under the scrutinizing eyes of the Hokage was bad enough, without her fathers constant pressure and the looks he was giving her. She knew he would do what needed to be done, like always, but she still had her part.

The room felt tense and unwelcoming, despite what everyone said, she didn't feel any warmth from the village leader towards her or her father. It was clear when he addressed others with a smile and cheery tone that must have been how he usually was, yet with them it was a different story. Either way, she couldn't wait to leave...if possible.

A soft knock on the door to office drew all their attention as the knob rattled and turned. It was a bit of a relief after enduring the silent tension. The white haired man from earlier had returned with a woman, presumably the Uchiha matriarch...

The blond's jaw dropped. The woman with the Hokage's brother...looked so strange. Never before had she seen anyone like her, it seemed so odd that her dark eyes could evert themselves.

The Uchiha matriarch looked to be a few years older than herself, yet from what her father said, she had already had three children. Looking at her slim and shapely body, it would be hard to believe...

What was the most shocking was her light pink hair. It was so long and looked as if made of silk, cascading down her back. There was no doubt that the strange colored locks were probably incredibly soft to the touch, just like her smooth, pale skin.

Despite the fact that this woman was not of a noteworthy background, there was an air of dignity and confidence surrounding her. Perhaps this wasn't the same person her father spoke of? The pieces of the puzzle just didn't seem to match.

Looking at the matriarch's elegant face, there was no denying her beauty. Was this the reason Uchiha Madara refused her advances? He didn't want to mess around because of who he had waiting at home for him?

As Kiri continued to stare, she found the blank expression on the pinkette's face was a bit unnerving. She looked like a life size porcelain doll, a very expensive one at that. Suddenly, the woman's bright emerald eyes turned towards her, making the younger of the two immediately look away.

_'Shit... I don't know why, but I feel...so tiny... Like an insect. I wish father would let me leave now. This is too much.'_

Not wanting to waste anymore time, her father cleared his throat. With a quick glance, she could see him narrow his dark eyes towards her, signaling that it was time and she had to do her part as well.

"Ahem... Well, you must be Uchiha Sakura. I am Asana Roi, clan leader of the prestigious Asana clan that lives near the border of the Land of Fire. Recently, I sent a scroll to Hokage-sama detailing an account of my grievances against another clan leader that lives in Konohagakure. Today, I have come with my daughter, so that we may settle such grievances..."

Kiri felt her confidence returning as her father talked. He would take care of this and make sure everything went well...she was sure of it. The Hokage was known to be fair and the village had a reputation to worry about.

"...And what does that have to do with me?..." The woman across the rooms soft voice jolted her, not expecting her to say anything until her father had finished. How unbecoming of the matriarch of such a clan as the Uchiha... Perhaps Uchiha Madara had married the nameless kunoichi based on physical appearance?

"It has a lot to do with you, Uchiha Sakura. After all, you are the matriarch of the infamous Uchiha clan, no? Please, allow me to lay out my complaints in a mature manner. After all, we are all adults here... Right, Hokage-sama?"

The matriarch's eyes narrow at the both of them, making Kiri shift in her seat a little. There was just something about her that was making the blond feel uneasy. The way she was looking at her...it made her feel like someone had a knife to her throat and at any minute, was going to slash it open.

"Uh, yes... You can continue, we're listening..." Hokage-sama looked uncomfortable as he looked between everyone in the room. The white haired man leaned against his desk with his arms folded, watching each person carefully.

"As I was saying... I have a grievance and this all revolves around the Uchiha clan, namely Uchiha Madara... As I'm sure you are all aware, especially you, his own wife, Madara has been roaming the lands recently by himself. Who let that animal off of his leash to do such a thing, who knows...but about a month ago, he passed through the town where my clan operates one of our businesses. My beautiful daughter, Kiri, and I had been in the town and stayed at one of the local inns during our time there."

The blond could feel her heart pounding, knowing what she must do. It was hard...but her father was the one in charge. She couldn't speak until he told her to.

"I knew something was off as soon as that man came into the building. Kiri and I had been enjoying our time together in the lobby, when I noticed him staring at my daughter. He wouldn't take his eyes off of her, even when the old innkeeper tried to get his attention. I...didn't really think nothing of it... Unfortunately my old eyes didn't recognize him, just thought he was an admirer. Never did I think...something like this would happen!" He covered his mouth with his hand, trying to gain his composure.

"What an old fool I am... I left my daughter to head to our room by herself, so that I could enjoy the hot springs and went to get some sake. Later that night when I returned to the room, I found my Kiri in there, sobbing with her robe torn. She told me that Uchiha Madara had attacked her while he knew I was away and she was completely defenseless... M-My...My little girl was assaulted by that beast!" His eyes teared up as he banged his tight fist against the arm of the chair, fury apparent to all those in the room.

"I have a hard time believing he would do such a thing. Despite that he is quite a deplorable beast, even Madara has his limits..." Surprisingly it was the white haired man who spoke up. The other who remained quite, their expressions barely changing as her father told his story.

"You think I, Asana Roi, leader of the Asana Clan would make up such a thing?! How dare you! You can ask my daughter for yourself. Kiri, tell them what happened!"

Now all eyes were on Kiri... It was her turn to tell her side of the story. This was the moment she dreaded the most the entire way to the village. The blond had hoped they could get through this without a testimony from her, but it seemed that Lady Luck wasn't on her side...

"I... I..." The pressure was on high, all eyes on her. "I'm sorry, this is just so hard for me." Her father put his hand on her shoulder, reassuring that he was right there and to continue on.

"Matriarch of the Uchiha Clan...please forgive me for what I am about to say... W-When my father left me and told me to stay in our room, I headed up the stairs and down the hall. It wasn't very well lit, but I saw a man near the end of that hall, where our room was located. Despite a feeling in the pit of my stomach telling me to flee, I ignored it and tried not to be afraid. When I walked passed the man, he grabbed my wrist and I noticed he was the same one from the lobby."

Kiri felt the tears running down her face as she recounted the story. "I tried... I tried to pull away from him, but he was too strong. Before I knew what was going on, he pushed me up against the wall and started ripping my robe apart. There was nothing for someone as weak as myself to do... I tried to fight back, but it was useless. When I mentioned his family, since I heard the conversation with the innkeeper, he became enraged...more violent. I knew who he was...the leader of the Uchiha Clan and that no one would be able to help me... It was so frightening. When I tried to scream, he wrapped his hand around my throat and his eyes turned red with a black swirly design..."

Sobbing into the sleeve of her robe, she didn't look at the others in the room or see their expressions.

"You see? How could my daughter lie about something like that? That man is still out on the run and you know why? Because he knows what he did and isn't willing to face up to it. He ravaged my beautiful little girl and now she is with child! What do you expect a father to do is such a situation?"

"Roi-san... We can't exactly deliver a guilty verdict without the person in question being here-" the Hokage spoke up after a awkward moment of silence.

"What do you mean, Hokage-sama?! Isn't my daughters word enough? My clan has suffered from that man's actions. Now my Kiri can't marry into a good family, because she is carrying his child. What do you expect us to do? What if he doesn't return?"

"Okay...so, what is it that you want from Madara? Do you want him to be punished?" The white haired man said this time, seemingly infuriating her father even more.

"I'm expecting him, as a _"respectable clan leader"_, to own up to what he did and take responsibility for my daughter and their child! I cannot marry her off now, so he should marry her properly or take her as a concubine!" The Asana clan leaders face turned red as he yelled, pointing at the blond next to him. "Wouldn't it be shameful for one of the cofounders of Konohagakure to be caught up in such a scandal? Not only would it look bad on the village, but also the Uchiha clan itself. You wouldn't want anyone finding out would you?" He seemed so self assured, this had to work.

"...So, then if you two happened to "disappear", then this would just blow over...right? Perhaps on the way back from the village, you were attacked by an enemy clan and no one knows what happened to you. After all, such a prestigious clan leader as yourself and your daughter would be perfect targets for assassination or ransom, no?" The pinkette spoke up, silencing everyone in the room.

The look she was giving Kiri sent chills up her spine._ 'That woman...is she suggesting that they kill us?! I didn't think they would try something like that! What will we do?'_

"Sakura! Don't say that... We need to get to the bottom of this, though I doubt Madara would ever do such a thing... He had no reason to. I would first like to hear what he has to say about this. I've already contacted him and he should be here very soon from the last I heard..." The Hokage sat back in his chair, watching their shocked faces.

"What?! If he comes here, then you better not let him put a hand on me or my daughter! You hear?"

"This is your first, no?" The matriarch spoke up, startling Kiri. Her eyes spoke volumes and there was no doubt she wanted to kill them. Slowly, the blond nodded her head, not sure what the woman was getting at.

"If this is your first pregnancy, then you shouldn't start showing until you're about 12-16 weeks along. If my husband "assaulted" you four weeks ago, then why are you showing so soon?" Kiri didn't know what to say. She didn't know much about pregnancy and its stages. "You may not know this, but I'm an expert medic and it would only take me a few seconds to find out exactly how long you have been pregnant by using my chakra... So, do you want to tell the truth now and save yourself the humiliation, or I can prove your lying and we'll take it from there."

The blond gulped as she glanced at her father, not sure what to do. Right now, she felt like a fool and had thought her father would have handled everything. This had become a huge mess so fast...

"Look Asana girl, I don't know if you made this up or your father put you up to it, but this farce ends here. Your not getting married to my husband or becoming his concubine. That would only happen over my dead body..." The daggers boring into her made the younger woman want to leave. The matriarch was enraged and everything was falling apart. This whole idea was a big mistake. What if she tries to kill them?... Would the others stop her?

"Madara and I have a family and clan to worry about and the problems you started by spreading your legs have nothing to do with us. It's such a shame that the two of you are bringing such disgrace to your own clan by acting this way... You won't be getting anything from the Uchiha, whether it be support, money or recognition. That child is clearly not Madara's and he hardly has a need to force himself onto a girl like you. I'm done here."

The pinkette stood up and stormed out of the room, slamming the door so hard, it broke off of one of the hinges. The white haired man pushed off the desk and opened the partially broken door and called out to her, before heading down the hall.

"Sakura! Wait a minute, we aren't done yet!"

Kiri trembled, tears brimming her eyes as she lowered her head in shame. This whole thing was humiliating... Over a month ago, the blond found out she was pregnant, but the man who might be the father had only been a fling and was long gone by then.

Stuck with a daughter who was carrying someone's bastard child, her father tried to come up with a way to fix the problem. That was by making her and the child someone else's problem by trying to corner them into a situation where they would be obligated to take care of her. Hanging around the town that was known for its beautiful hot springs that only people with extra money could afford, they waited for those who seemed like a good target for the scheme.

As soon as Roi saw Madara, it seemed too perfect. The Uchiha were a wealthy shinobi clan who were trying to uphold their reputation as it was affiliated with Konohagakure and wouldn't want to bring shame upon themselves. By pushing their clan leader into sleeping with Kiri, they could claim him as the father and try to secure the woman a place in their main household, whether it be as a second wife or concubine. Even a mistress would be fine, but an Asana was worth more than that.

It didn't matter that the dark haired man was already married, since it wasn't uncommon for clan leaders to have multiple women in their homes. Madara would be able to have his wife, but also be able to use Kiri's body whenever he felt the need as long as he took care of her financially. It wasn't like she was against the idea either. From what she had said about him after seeing him in the lobby, he was sexually appealing to her.

Yet...the plan...hadn't worked out the way they thought it would.

* * *

Sakura ran down the stairs as fast as she could. This whole ordeal was ridiculous and the extra stress was the last thing she needed. It was bad enough that Madara had been gone for a month, but then extra drama was coming in from other towns?

Not to mention, when Tobirama had come to speak to her earlier, he told her where he had gone to... Kumogakure... One of the last places he should have went to. There was no way that he would go there after what happened just to "collect information". He wasn't that type of man.

Knowing him, he probably went there to threaten or kill someone, maybe even the Raikage himself. If the leader of Kumogakure is killed by him, there will be a great amount of backlash against Konoha. The other villages could even work together to go against them, claiming that they threw off the balance of power or were trying to take them over.

Why the hell did that jerk have to go and do that? Any minute now, there could be a messenger bird flying in saying that Madara did Kami knows what...

As the pinkette kept running, she started feeling a sharp pain in her abdomen. All she wanted to do was go home and get away from all the bullshit and wait until her son's were done at the academy.

"Sakura, hold on!" The medic could hear Tobirama coming down after her, but right now, all she wanted was to be alone. Was that too much to ask for? Hadn't she put up with enough?

After all, despite the fact that she tried to be as pleasant as possible, she was still a human being with feelings and limits. Hearing that Asana woman go on like that made her feel like throwing up and that was more than enough to leave.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Sakura could feel bullets of sweat trailing down her temple as she started feeling lightheaded. Perhaps she shouldn't have let herself get so worked up...

Tobirama was trailing just a few steps behind, keeping an eye on the matriarch. As soon as they reach the side door and walked outside, Sakura gasped and she dropped to her knees, holding her stomach.

"Sakura!" The white haired man knelt down, worried about the pinkette. Her face looked much paler than usual as her breathing seemed labored. He put his hands on her shoulders, helping keep her up.

"Get your hands off of _my wife_, Senju." Both of them quickly looked up to see Madara standing there, an irate expression on his face.

Sakura's eyes widened, shocked to finally see him despite the fact that Hashirama told them that he would be coming. Another sharp pain hit her, causing the medic to grip Tobirama's sleeve as she tried holding in the cry that threatened to leave her lips.

"I'm sorry, Tobirama...but could you..hah..please get your brother?" Looking between the two, the younger Senju hesitantly nodded and headed back into the building in a flash. He didn't exactly want to leave her with Madara, but it wasn't his place to interfere either.

"Sakura..." Madara knelt down next to the pinkette, who was still holding her midsection. Her green eyes turned away from him and she didn't say anything as they waited for the Hokage to get down there. It was definitely the most uncomfortable reunion they have ever had. There was so much to say, yet it seemed to be neither the time, nor place with what was going on...

* * *

Madara sighed looking down at his sleeping wife. She hadn't said much to him, but that was fine for now. He had been completely shocked seeing her run out of the Hokage Tower and falling onto the ground. Seeing her in pain hit that spot inside that made him just want to find a way to stop her from having to feel it.

While he was in a way grateful that Tobirama was there in case things got really bad, it still rubbed him the wrong way. That man was alway looking for a way to be around her and it was annoying...

How much had changed in the month he was away? It seemed like his actions had caused more trouble than he thought they would. From those in that damned Asana clan to Tobirama apparently telling Sakura that he went to Kumogakure. There were many things that needed to be cleared up and fixed, but that would have to wait until he knew Sakura was going to be okay.

The door opened as Hashirama walked in. Madara didn't need to turn around, he could easily trace the Senju's chakra signature from his chair next to Sakura's bed as the man moved through the hospital.

"It's been some time, Madara... I'm glad to see you came back and I'm sure Sakura is too, even though she's angry... Her and the boys really missed you, it was clear on all of their faces." The brunette laughed as he patted his longtime friend on the back.

The Uchiha leader just looked up with him with an annoyed expression, his arms folded across his broad chest. Right now wasn't exactly the time for jokes and playing around.

"Well, I'm back for good, so there's no need for them to miss me anymore. Hashirama, I'm not in the mood for games right now when my wife isn't well. Now tell me what's wrong with her." The dark haired man looked up at the Senju with a calculating and serious expression.

"Don't worry, she's going to be fine. It just seemed that the constant stress and pressure was getting to Sakura more than we all realized. She was worried sick about you, even though she tried not to show it. Haha, you'd think by now she would have realized that there isn't much she can get by me... On top of trying to take care of three rambunctious boys while working, there has been a fair amount of drama going on and that seems to have set it off. She just needs some quiet and time to rest... Now that you're here, I'm sure you'll make sure of it, no?"

Madara scoffed at the idea that there would be any other answer besides the obvious. "Hn, of course. Do you think I would do any thing less?"

Hashirama laughed knowing that Madara would take care of everything. Not only that, but their boys were good kids and would try to be as helpful to their mother as possible. Thinking of the looks on their little faces when they see their father made the Senju smile, knowing how much they missed him.

"Another thing, Madara... You don't need to worry about those from the Asana clan. Tobirama and myself will handle everything. We knew after reading the scroll, there couldn't have been any truth to their words"

"If you knew there wasn't any truth, then why did you two have to involve Sakura? Couldn't you have just handled in quietly without upsetting her? Look what happened. I've never seen her become like this from stress... It must have been really hard on her, trying to shoulder all those problems. Knowing her, she was probably worrying herself to death over me..." Though there was some bite towards the brunette, his voice was also laced with guilt and self loathing for causing his own wife's suffering.

Watching as the Uchiha stare down carefully at his wife with a concerned expression, the Hokage couldn't help wondering if Madara knew anything about the pinkette's condition.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. You're here now, so just do what you can for her. She's coming along well so far, you know. Well, it's not like this is her first time, but she should know to take it easy."

The dark haired man's head popped up as he looked up at his friend. His eyes widened going over the Senju's words as realization washed over him. "Coming along..."

"That's right. You're going to be a daddy...again...haha. I'm not sure if Sakura knows it, but I'd be shocked if a medic such as herself didn't notice. She's about two months along already. Won't the boys be surprised?"

Madara was still in shock himself, it was a lot to take in. He just returned and so much really had happened while he was gone.

The brunette patted his shoulder, happy that his friend was back and that there was going to be another little Uchiha running around soon enough. Mito's daycare will end up being comprised of mostly Madara and Sakura's children at this rate. "I'll be going. You and Sakura should have your time together and I'm sure that was a lot to take in so suddenly... I really am glad you're back..."

With a nod, Hashirama left, leaving the the pinkette and Madara alone once again. His dark eyes roamed his beautiful wife's face that he missed so much and slowly trailed down to her abdomen. It was such a shock...they were going to have another child...

A smile spread across his face at the wonderful news. This was great... He wanted to have another child so badly, but wasn't sure if Sakura wanted more. Reaching out, his large hand smoothed over her midsection, resting on the small bump where his child was safely nestled inside.

Sending out a small wave of chakra, his grinned widened as he felt it. She really was carrying his baby. The thought of her being pregnant again made his heart soar and filled him with excitement.

Leaning down, he laid his head down against her pelvis and rubbed his hand over the bump over and over again, knowing he wouldn't tire of it. Every time Sakura had become pregnant, he was elated and couldn't be happier.

_'I wonder what you will look like? I already can't wait to hold you.'_

"Hn... I already know. You're going to be a beautiful little girl. Perhaps you will even have your mothers hair...but it's also very likely you could have mine. It would be a nice change though... There are three little ones that are going to be so excited knowing that you're going into be with them. They will dote on you, especially since they never had a sister before... They're a bunch of rowdy boys, but they will always protect you, just as I did for my younger sibling..."

Sakura's green eyes slowly opened feeling the hands roaming her abdomen. Listening to Madara as he softly spoke to the bump he was admiring, she closed her eyes, letting him continue. He hadn't noticed the pinkette waking up and she didn't want to interrupt him.

Closing her eyes, she relaxed and let her husband have his moment...


	14. Home

**A/N: **Thank you for all the positive feedback! I really appreciate it. For those who are interested, I just updated _"The Last Princess of Zhao"_ and _"The Beheader"_, both of my Naruto/Kingdom crossovers. I have some extra time this whole week, so I want to try updating all my stories while I have the chance. I started a new job recently, so I have different hours than before. Once again, thank you for your patience and all the love everyone's left me!

I've made a few changes to chapter five and six, concerning Mito and her son Jouri. I adjusted his age to about a year and a half. The incident that happened to Mito on her way to her home village is now a year ago. I made these changes to help with the flow of the story for later chapters.

Yomigaeru, thank you. Your work is absolutely beautiful! I love your MadaSaku and IndraSaku art on tumblr and pixiv. It's inspired me to write quite a few times and not care about those who are against the pairing. I'm a big fan of your work. _To everyone reading this that loves MadaSaku, I highly recommend checking it out!_

* * *

Madara stood outside of the academy, waiting for his sons to come out. Leaning up against a tree across from the entrance, his dark eyes looked towards the sky, deep in thought.

It had only been a few short hours since returning back to the village, but the need to see them was overwhelming. It had been about a month since the last time he'd seen their faces and now that he was back, nothing was going to stop that.

All that mattered now was trying to pick up the pieces and put his family back together. After all that happened before he left and even after, there was so much work to be done.

Those damn Asana...causing so much trouble. He should have killed the lot when he had the chance after what happened at the inn. If only he knew they were going to cause his family such grief. For now, Hashirama can handle them and do as he likes. If they all "disappeared" suddenly, everyone would know who did it. There were more important matters to attend to.

Sakura... It was a great shock to hear that she was pregnant. The Uchiha leader couldn't feel more elated, even if the pinkette was probably enraged at him. After spending some time at the hospital, he left to pick the boys up. If anything, hopefully she wouldn't want to rip his head off with them there.

The thought of having another child excited him. One thing he learned after spending time in this..."world"...was that he enjoyed family life more than he thought possible. Being a husband and father was gratifying. Living alone and full of rage...he didn't want to go there again. Spending a lifetime in that miserable, dark world was pure torture. Failure after failure, loneliness and suffering... Never again.

Sakura and the boys breathed life into an otherwise empty man. Without them, he wouldn't know what to do with himself. After what happened in the future, he knew that Kaguya was waiting for him on the other side of that pipe dream he attempted. Never again would Uchiha Madara become the puppet of some chakra hungry monster with maternal issues.

Seeing kids pilling out of the academy building, Madara kicked of the tree and waited in the shade until he could see his own. After getting Izuna and Saizo, they would have to pick Kou up at daycare, before heading back to the hospital.

Waiting patiently, he scanned all the little ones running out to their parents or leaving in small groups to play. Soon enough, familiar dark hair poked out the door and a grin crossed Madara's face. Saizo peeked out looking around for something or someone, most likely their mother. A moment later, Izuna emerged and chastised Saizo for coming out without him.

"Don't run out ahead of me. You know you're not allowed to go anywhere unless I'm with you!" The older brother flicked his otouto on the side of the head with a thump, causing the latter to become angered.

"Shut up, jerk! You touch me again and punch you in the stomach." The little one got up on his toes to look bigger.

"Oh? Mom's not here yet, brat. You should be _extra_ nice to me, since I'm being generous enough to watch you and make sure you don't go missing _again_. You don't want to cause mom more trouble do you?" Izuna had a smug look on his face as he looked down at his otouto, who was fuming.

Madara sighed, seeing that they were in one of those "moods" again. They had no idea he was standing there, otherwise the two would be behaving like they should have. It was kind of amusing, seeing how they acted when they didn't think their parents were around.

"Oh yeah? How about I give an _extra_ punch?!" Saizo put his fist up, ready to tumble with his older brother. Even though he knew he was going to lose, it didn't stop him.

"Boys." One word was all it took to draw both kids attention towards him, effectively stopping the argument that was about to turn physical.

The two boys froze completely still hearing the deep voice directed at them. Turning in the direction it came from, their dark eyes widened seeing the person standing in the shade.

"Dad?... Dad!" Saizo ran first, nothing holding him back from the man he missed with all his being. Madara grinned and crouched down, letting the boy jump up and wrap him arms around his neck. "Dadddd... I-I missed you so much. We all did, especially mom! She said you had business to do." He started sniffling, trying to hold back tears of happiness, not wanting to seem like a baby in front of his father.

"It's okay Saizo, I'm back for good. I took care of everything. Now it's going to be all of us together again. Sorry for making you guys wait..." The Uchiha patriarch held his son against him tightly, so glad to have them back. They had no idea how much he truly missed them.

Looking over towards his heir, his brow furrowed seeing Izuna, who seemed less enthused than his otouto. The dark haired boy kicked a rock, eyes seemed to go everywhere else, but at him. Madara couldn't blame him... He probably felt like he abandoned the family.

"Izuna... What's wrong? You don't seem...very happy to see your father." Izuna's face scrunched up for a second, making Madara raise an eyebrow. Was he okay? Putting Saizo down, he strode over towards his eldest.

Within a few feet of being near the boy, he ran towards him, fists clenched. Izuna bounded up to him, pounding his fists against his midsection. "How could you dad? You said you were only going to be gone for a week! Why did you lie? Do you how much it hurt mom? She's been so sad and everything's been so hard!"

Madara stood there, letting Izuna hit him as much as he wanted. It wasn't like his little fists could do any damage against his muscled abdomen anyway. That wasn't the reason he let him continue... He deserved every bit of it and Izuna needed to let his anger out.

"Izuna, stop it! Are you crazy?!" Saizo yelled running up behind their father, nervous about what was going to happen. Never before had he seen his brother hit their dad unless it was training. Would there be punishment?

Izuna threw one more punch before he stopped, tired and winded. He was angry, but it wasn't for himself alone. It was for his mother, brothers, and the feeling of disappointment. "We all missed you so much. I was... I was angry at mom, because I thought it was her fault you weren't coming back. Then I thought maybe it was ours.."

The Uchiha patriarch frowned, looking down at his son, who seemed so emotionally conflicted. Is this all his fault? Had his actions had such a negative effect? Of course. What else could he have expected? He told Izuna that he would be gone for a week and made him keep it a secret from the others. Putting such a weight on a boy like that and in a way making him keep things from his beloved mother...was a bad position to put him in.

Madara knew he wasn't a good husband or father. Despite how much he loved and cared for them, he always came up short. No matter how hard he tried, things always ended up getting worse as of late. Even since he married Sakura, life had been wonderful before the attack from Kumogakure, then things kept going downhill from there.

"It wasn't your fault. Not yours, your brothers, or your mothers. Do you understand? I needed to take care of somethings outside of the village. You may not understand now, but you will when you're older. I _had _to do it." Izuna looked at the ground as he listened. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I want you guys to understand that I didn't leave because I didn't want to be home with everyone. When you're older and are head of the clan with your own family, you'll understand that there are things you will have to do to protect those who are important in your life."

Pulling Saizo next to him, Madara looked at both boys who seemed despondent all of a sudden. "Do both of you understand? You're both training to be shinobi. Both of you will have to make difficult choices for you loved ones and do what needs to be done. I did what was necessary to keep you all safe after what happened in the forest. Don't forget that. Got it?"

"Yeah, dad..." Madara pulled them both closed holding them tightly. It wasn't their fault. It wasn't Sakura's fault. She was trying to be a good mother and put the children before her own desires. She just wanted to protect them, even if it was against their own father. Could he blame her for that?

"There's something I also wanted to tell you two. Something that I think will put you in a better mood." Madara smirked seeing their puzzled reactions. "You're going to have a little sister soon."

The looks on their faces was absolutely priceless. Izuna's jaw dropped as he froze again, completely rooted to the spot. Saizo's dark eyes widened into saucers as he smiled.

"Really dad? Are you serious? We're going to have a sister? No way! Mom's going to have a baby? But her stomach isn't big... Wow... Where did she put it?" The younger boy jumped around, excitedly. It was a complete contrast to the somber mood he just had.

When Kou was born, Saizo was too young to remember the process and what exactly happened. This would be the first time he was able to experience watching his mother carry a child and deliver one. Izuna probably has vague memories of Kou's birth, but now he'll get another chance at being there as another sibling came into the world.

"Yes, awesome! You hear that Izuna? We're going to have a _sister_! I can't believe it. Kou's not going to be the baby anymore!" Grabbing his older brothers shoulders, Saizo shook him as he danced around merrily.

"Y-Yeah... What a surprise. By the way, where is mom? Why didn't she come pick us up too?" Izuna looked up at Madara with a frown, wondering why she hadn't come. It wasn't like her. Saizo stopped jumping around, as realization hit. He had been so happy to see his dad and hear the good news, that it initially escaped his notice.

"Listen, she's in the hospital, but everything is under control. Hashirama already checked her out and said she's just exhausted from work and the pregnancy. All she needs is some rest and for all of us to help take care of her, okay? That means the three of us and Kou have a job to do...a mission of sorts. We need to make mom comfortable and make sure she doesn't have to do any extra work. It's for her sake and your sisters."

Madara knelt down in front of both boys trying to convey what he needed them to do. Even if Sakura told him to leave and not come back, even if she wants nothing to do with him, he wanted to make things were easier on her as much as possible. That includes making sure their sons helped out as much as they could and not make any extra messes or get in trouble. Not that they did anyway...

"We'll do our best...but don't expect much from Kou." Izuna cracked half a smile and that was good enough. It was better than him trying to throw fists...

"That alright. First, we need to go pick him up from daycare. I want to stop by the market to grab a few things for dinner, then we'll stop by the hospital to see your mother..."

"Dad?" Izuna looked up at him with an arched eyebrow, reminding him so much of Sakura when she would ask him a question. "How do you know mom's having a girl?"

"Hn. I just know... Now let's get going before it gets dark."

* * *

Madara smirked as his youngest son sat in his shoulders, hands dug into his dark mane. Kou always liked doing that and being up so high. He could remember being like that in his youth...except his father wouldn't have let him do such a thing.

Everything was all about the clan and being a shinobi. No time to play around or be a kid. The only time he was able to do something like this, was with his father's otouto. His uncle was more carefree, since he didn't have the entire weight of the clan on his shoulders. Unfortunately, he too was killed in battle when Madara and Izuna were still young.

Holding two bags filled with sweets and other things for tonight, the small group headed towards the entrance of the hospital. The boys were all in a pleasant mood after going to the market...and getting just about everything they wanted. Usually, he was able to say no, but this time was different. It was like an apology trip to make up for lost time and hurt feelings.

It was fine this time, it wasn't like they didn't have plenty of money or needed anything. Splurging on the children once in a while wouldn't hurt, they just couldn't make a habit of it. Sakura and himself had agreed when she was pregnant with Izuna that they wouldn't raise spoiled kids who had no concept of hard work and money, something that goes hand in hand with each other.

Some of the other children from wealthy clans were use to getting whatever they wanted and not having to lift a finger. It was usually the ones from merchant or non-shinobi families. The clan heads and heirs usually had to work hard, but the younger siblings, especially daughters were spoiled. They didn't have to worry about running the clan or have the stress the eldest would have to bare. Not all of them were like that, but some are.

Izuna ran towards the door of the hospital and held it open as the others walked through. Out of their three children, he was always the most polite and courteous to his elders and women. It reminded Madara a lot of his own brother and his son's namesake, Izuna. His otouto was always helping others out and was a bit of a charmer, especially with the ladies. He was quite popular amongst he Uchiha when he was alive. Hopefully his own son would be like that, except for being a ladies man...they could do without that.

"Madara, you're back... Oh, look who you brought to see mommy. You guys look bigger every time I see you!" Hashirama was at the desk, looking through paperwork. Seeing the dark haired brood coming in, he stood up and walked around to greet them.

The Uchiha sighed deeply. Every time Hashirama was around the boys, or children in general, he always got all mushy. It was a bit irritating. Perhaps the Senju was like that because not only did he love little ones, but he couldn't have anymore.

Well...actually, his wife couldn't bare another baby after what happened last year... The Hokage _could_ have more, but that would mean using another woman to do it, but that's not the kind of man he is. Madara felt bad for the couple. If Sakura became barren, it would be upsetting, but he'd stay by her side nonetheless, just as the Senju chose to do. Fortunately, they were lucky enough to have the boys they had and now another on the way.

"Any changes with Sakura?" He figured he'd ask, even though he was going up to her room anyway. If she was awake, he'd hope Hashirama gave him a heads up, so he didn't walk right into a war zone.

"Well... She started waking up, but I gave her a good sedative to keep her asleep." Seeing the look on Madara's face, he put his hands up to explain. "I need her to sleep longer to get her strength back. I'm sure you could see it. She's mentally and physically exhausted. Knowing her, if she gets up, she'll start making rounds around the hospital, haha."

"Hn. Well, you do have a point. She would do something like that." Sakura always did end up working herself to the bone.

"Anyway, I did another scan and they're both doing fine. Her and the baby I mean... As long as Sakura gets some sleep and takes it easy for a while, everything will be alright. Oh, and please make sure she eats something... She looks like she's getting a bit thin for someone who's with child. I know she'll listen to you more than me. Her shifts will be covered for the next two weeks, so I don't want to see her doing anything unnecessary. If there's an emergency, I can handle it." Hashirama started on one of his long-winded talks, as usual. Madara knew he was just trying to be helpful, but he already knew how to take care of his own wife.

Little does Hashirama know that in the future, his medical ninjutsu and healing ability were stolen by Madara himself when he drained the reanimated Senju's chakra, even gaining his Sage-mode. It made the Uchiha laugh inside, knowing he had bested the "God of Shinobi" before.

"Of course... Let's go boys." The dark haired leader started walking down the hall when he heard Saizo say something. Turning around, he saw him grabbing the Hokage's hand with a goofy look on his face.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama! Thanks for taking care of my mama and little sister. It means a lot." He shook the Senju's hand excitedly, before running after his father.

Madara looked at his long time rival and saw the smile on his face as he looked at the boy running off. For just an instant, he could see the sadness and longing in the man's expression. Suddenly, the Uchiha clan leader felt sorry for his childhood friend as he turned away and headed down the hall, boys in tow.

* * *

"Mom..mom..mommy..mom." Saizo stood next to the bed, wanting his mother to wake up.

"Saizo, you idiot! Didn't you hear what Hokage-sama said? He gave mom something to sleep and said she needs to get as much as possible for her and the baby. Leave her alone!" Izuna flicked his otouto on the side of the head, once again angering the little boy.

"Yeah, well...how's she suppose to sleep with all the racket down the hall? Hmm?"

It was true. From what Madara could gather, there was a young shinobi who broke his leg and was held up in one of the rooms down the hall. Even since they came to see Sakura, all they could here was the kids friends and family going in and out, laughing and carrying on.

When Hashirama came by to check on them, the dark haired man gave him lengthy complaint about the noise and the Hokage said he'd take care. They had peace for about ten minutes before it all started up again.

Sakura didn't deserve this... She spent day in and day out making sure all the patients were comfortable and had everything they needed. Now that it was her turn to be here, no one gave her the same treatment or hospitality. It was unacceptable...

"Izuna... Take your brothers and the food outside of the hospital. I'll meet you three out there. If anyone stops you, like Hashirama, tell them you're doing as your father ordered and don't have time for questions."

"Y-Yes, dad. Saizo, grab one of the bags. I'll take the other one and Kou's hand." Izuna started pushing their chairs back against the wall as Sakura use to get them to do, so they're out of the way. Taking one of the bags, he handed it to his otouto to carry. Picking up the second one, he used his other hand to take Kou's as he led the two younger boys out if the room.

As the shut the door, Madara turned back to Sakura. He wasn't going to let her stay in this noisy place when she needed peace and quite. Walking over to the window, he opened it all the way and looked down.

Seeing the boys as they headed out of the building, he turned around towards his wife. Wrapping the sheet around Sakura's thin frame, he picked the her up out of the bed and made sure he had a good hold on the pinkette as he wrapped his arm around her midsection and under her knees.

Ducking his head, he walked out of the window and onto the roof, before jumping down and landing gracefully on the ground.

"D-Dad! What are you doing? Isn't Hokage-sama going to get angry... Oh no..." Saizo's eyes widened impossibly large as he walked up to them, carrying their mother in the hospital sheet.

"We're taking your mother home. It's too noisy there and we can take care of her just fine at home. I don't care what Hashirama thinks. Now let's get going, it's getting late."

* * *

"Honestly, I think you should just wait until he leaves. You know how Madara acts whenever you're around Sakura..." The brunette followed his brother down the hall towards his former students room. Ever since Sakura had been admitted, Tobirama had been worried about her condition and wanted to make sure she's okay.

Part of him felt sorry for his otouto. As his older brother, he just wanted him to have a good life and have a family. After all these years, he never married, nor had any children.

It wasn't much of a secret, but the white haired man had carried a torch for the pink haired medic and even to this day, still did to some extent. Mito had tried setting him up with various female family members. No matter what happened, he ended up finding _something _wrong with them. Each and every time, Tobirama ended up being alone, and would find solace by immersing himself in village affairs or trying to create new jutsu.

As they reached the door, Tobirama froze as he reached for the knob. He knew his ani-ja was right. If the boys and Madara were here, it would be inappropriate for him to just waltz in. Sakura didn't need that temperamental Uchiha yelling and having a fit when she wasn't well. She didn't deserve that.

"Fine... You're right, ani-ja. I'll just check on her later after they leave." The brunette put his hand on his otouto's shoulder, giving him a small smile and that _knowing_ expression. The one that say "I completely understand how you feel and there's no need to say anymore", which he's seen more times than he could count.

"How about this, you stay out in the hall and I'll check to see how everything is going. It'll only take a minute, then I'll let you know." The white haired man nodded as he stepped back and Hashirama opened the door heading inside.

Tobirama bit the inside if his lip, looking down the hall as he heard the sound of laughter and games being played in one of the rooms. Didn't they know this was a hospital and not a playground? There were people here who were sick or injured and the last thing they needed was to be kept up all day and night by some kids playing around.

"Bad news...haha." Turning around, he saw his brothers head poking out of the doorway as he scratched his head. Raising an eyebrow, the younger Senju bounded into the room, only to see the place empty and the window open.

"He didn't..." Looking at his ani-ja, he frowned. Did the man possess any form of restraint?

"Yep...he did."

* * *

As they reached the house, deep in the Uchiha compound, Izuna ran ahead to get the door for his parents. Madara carried Sakura through the threshold of their home and headed straight for the bedroom.

_'She slept so soundly the whole trip... Hashirama must have given her something strong, unless she's just too exhausted to get up.' _

Kicking the door open, the clan head walked over to the bed and carefully laid his wife down. Part of him hoped that she would sleep throughout the night, the other part wanted her to wake up so they could talk... About what happened, how she and the boys held up the last month, about the baby...and "them".

Where did he stand with her now? Did she still want him gone or would she be happy to see him? Earlier a lot happened, so it was understandable that she wasn't exactly jumping for joy when he showed up...

Carefully, he took the hospital sheet from around her lithe form. Kami knows how many people laid on that thing. Taking a blanket from the end of the bed, he covered the pinkette up and tried to make sure she was comfortable. At least here she would be able to rest without all the noise in the hospital.

Looking down at Sakura, he could feel his heart clench, thinking about what their eldest son said about how sad she was. Did she really miss him that much? How bad had things gotten during his absence?

Maybe she did miss him as much as he missed her. While he traveled to and from Kumogakure, there wasn't a second that went by that he wasn't thinking about her or their children. They were his life and being away from them hurt more than he initially thought. The time apart made him realize all the more just how important they were and to never take them for granted.

Being alone brought on a feeling of nostalgia that the Uchiha hoped he would never have to experience again...

Madara loves Sakura with everything's he's got. He loves Izuna, Saizo, and Kou. He already loves the unborn baby girl that his wife is carrying. He loves the house that they live in and the life they have together.

All those things were just reaffirmed from the self-imposed mission he took on. That made the trip to Kumogakure worth it in his mind. He went there to get the point across to the Raikage that he is not one to be trifled with and he'll go to any lengths to protect what is his.

Brushing a few pink strands away from Sakura's face, he looked down and watched her as she slept. No matter what, she always looked so beautiful to him. Even more so that she was carrying his child again. Whenever she was pregnant, she always had a maternal glow to her, especially when her face would lite up as she smiled.

Leaning down, he brushed his lips against her forehead, giving her a light kiss. All he could hope for at this point was that tomorrow would go well and they could talk things out. He just hoped that she wouldn't wake up on the wrong side of the bed and want to murder him...

With one last look, he left the room and slowly closed the door, trying to make as little noise as possible. The last thing he wanted was to wake her up after getting her all the way into bed from the hospital without incident.

Heading through the hallway towards the living area and kitchen, he decided he could make dinner and have the boys all help. It could be a "bonding" experience, now that they were all reunited.

Walking into the living area, he froze as he noticed Saizo sitting behind one of the chairs. With a raised eye brow, he quietly snuck up behind the him, who was busy staring towards the kitchen.

"Oi. What are you doing back there?"

The boy spun around with a shout, completely taken off guard. Madara's eyes widened as he saw the stick with dango on it in his hand and the sauce from it all around his mouth.

"Oh no!" Saizo crawled to the other side of the chair and ran for it. Within a second, Madara was standing in front of him, blocking his escape.

"Saizo... What do you think you're doing? I don't know what's worse, you eating dango when we're about to make dinner...or you thinking you can outrun me." When he turned to run behind the chair again, Madara grabbed the boy by the back of his shirt and pulled him back out. "Now, what do you think your mother would say about this?"

"...I don't want to know. Sorry dad. I wasn't trying to hide from you... I was trying to hide from Izuna." He pointed towards the entrance of the kitchen as his older brother stood there, an angry look on his face.

Izuna and Kou were standing there, both wearing small aprons. "You idiot! You know that was for dessert. Now you made a mess. We were suppose to make dinner for mom and dad. Remember? We talked about it outside of the hospital, but it seems you had your own plans for tonight."

Madara couldn't take his eyes off the apron Izuna was wearing. Did they all have a matching set? Is this what they did while he was gone? Was this Sakura's doing or did they volunteer to help out?

"Oh... Dad, it looks like mom must have already picked up some food for dinner. There's already food here...a bunch of it." Turning around, he drug his otouto back into the kitchen with him.

Sighing, he put the boy back on the floor, as something caught his eye. The chairs in the living room were moved and on the table, there were two sets of tea cups. Had someone been here? Or maybe Izuna started drinking tea with his mother?

"Saizo... Do you know if someone has been over here?" The little boy looked up at his with dango sauce still all over his face, tapping a sticky finger against his chin. He always was a messy eater.

"Mmmmm.. I don't know about today, since we were all gone." He rubbed his chin and looked like he was thinking hard about it. The Uchiha head patted his sons head, not wanting him to worry about it. For now they could get cleaned up and enjoy dinner together for the first time in a month. Standing up, he started walking towards the kitchen with Saizo at his heels.

"Well... When we go to the market, Tobirama-sama always likes to walk around with us and talk to mommy. Maybe it was him. He's really nice and buys us snacks..."

Madara stopped dead in his tracks, making the boy run into him. For the first time in over a month, he felt his eye twitch in irritation.


	15. Wanted

**A/N:** Gomen! I'm so sorry I have been gone for so long! Forgive me! Since it has been so long, I tried to make this nice and long. Right now, it's really early and this is not finished editing, but I wanted to give you guys something instead of waiting longer. After I get some sleep, I will get back to work.

Anyway, I hope everyone enjoys this chapter, because I know I did hehe. I have the next five chapters planned out, so I can start getting to work on that, along with stuff for my other two stories. I noticed the hasn't really been much lemons, so I wanted to start throwing more if them in here. Thank you for hanging in there with me and leaving so much love. Reading the reviews raises my spirits and motivates me to get back to work. I'm updating "The Last Princess of Zhao" too (I wrote a 10k+ lemon for my RiboSaku readers fufu) and have a section of "The Beheader" finished. I'll try my hardest to update my stories as much as possible.

* * *

The morning had been quite slow and uneventful so far. Well...that is after he struggled trying to get the boys ready for the academy and dropping them off. Perhaps it was due to the fact that he had been gone for a bit, but they seemed more energetic and excited to get up and have breakfast with him than before he left. He had to practically peel Saizo and Kou off of the wall.

Madara shook his head as he grabbed a dustpan from under the counter, resigning himself to cleaning up the kitchen after the mess they made last night and this morning. It would have been much easier if he had made the food himself...and much cleaner, but having the little ones participate and seeing how happy it made them was worth every crumb and splatter.

Work like this wouldn't take him long, not at all. With his speed and accuracy, the kitchen would look as if a tornado hadn't hit it at all. No mess, no extra stress for Sakura.

'Sakura...' Just her name was enough to make his chest tighten. After checking up on her before he left and when he returned, there hadn't been any signs that the pink haired beauty had woken up. She was probably so exhausted from work, caring for the boys, and all the unnecessary drama. The drama he caused.

The dark haired clan leader frowned when he accidentally stepped into a small pile of egg and rice on the floor as he walked around the table, trying to clear it of any remnants of a very messy meal. Cursing under his breath, he reached for one of the cloths on the counter to clean his foot off.

This was Madara's luck, only a minuscule part of what he deserved for all the trouble he caused his family. Sakura didn't deserve all that she must have endured in his absence. The strain on her body and heart had pushed the pinkette too far, especially during a pregnancy.

If only he would have known... There was no way in hell that he would leave his wife's side knowing that she was with child. Not even for a mission and definitely not for that long.

The last month couldn't be taken back. What happened, happened. It wasn't on a whim, nor was it a joyride. He left with his resolve strong and unwavering, determined to keep his family safe from those who wanted to harm them and to make sure they understood what lengths he would go get that point across.

Whether Sakura would be willing to accept that reasoning and move on together as a family would determine everything.

* * *

"Okay..." The clan leader said under his breath, taking in a deep breath as he stood outside of their bedroom door.

Reaching out, he grasped the doorknob tightly, slowly turning it. Despite using the time cleaning to think about what to say to his wife, there was no guarantee that it will play out the way it had in his head.

It wasn't like him to be on edge or nervous, not at all. Sakura was the only person who could do this to him. She was his weakness, just as their children were. Nothing else could make Uchiha Madara waver.

The old door creaked as he pushed it open and cautiously stepped in. Before even entering the room far enough to see the pinkette, he knew she was awake. He could feel her chakra stirring, though it was slight. Just like him, it was wavering. Was it because of her thoughts or feelings? That she wasn't well? Or maybe the pregnancy caused it...

No matter the cause, Madara was drawn to it. It seemed like an eternity since the last time he felt the warmth of her chakra or seen the vibrant green glow as she healed others.

Hearing the door open, the slim body lying in the bed shifted, sitting up enough to look at who it was. The pinkette look exhausted as she rubbed the sleep out of the corner of her eye before letting out a quiet yawn.

Madara stilled just a few feet away from the bed as her emerald eyes locked on him. Despite sleeping for quite some time, she still seemed so tired. As soon as they landed on him, they quickly averted away, looking at the wall instead.

'I guess she is still mad after all. Not that anyone came blame her after the incident in Hashirama's office... She didn't need that on top of everything, especially in her current condition."

"Sakura..." He could see the way her jaw clenched, even from the side. Yes, she was definitely angry.

"...Tell me... Suddenly, she turned back to him and the expression on her face was enough to startle even the most battle-hardened shinobi. "Just what the hell were you doing for an ENTIRE month, huh?! Who do you think you are, just leaving the boys and clan without any word? Do you have any idea what's been going on? What people have been saying? Of course you don't, because you weren't here you bastard!"

Madara internally flinched at the last part and the way her voice rose with anger with every word she spoke, yet his face remained calm throughout the entirety of her tirade. He knew from years of experience that it would be best just to let her get it out and wait to say anything.

The clan leader was thrown through a loop as she burst out crying suddenly, covering her face with her dainty hands as she sobbed. Without a second thought, he rushed to her side to try comforting her by running his hand along her back and shoulders. The tips of his fingers barely grazed her before she swatted at him, as one would do to an insect buzzing around them that had already become an annoyance.

"Don't touch me!" Dropping his hands back to his sides, Madara stood there and watched his wife trying to stifle her own crying.

'Mood swings...' It was the most obvious answer to why she was reacting like this. Not only was she pregnant, but she was already angry at him anyway, which did not help whatsoever.

Wiping her tears with the back of her hands, Sakura took a deep breath in, slowly letting it out as she tried calming herself down. Not a word was spoken between them for several minutes, both locked in their own world thinking about what to say or do with the other.

Madara hated this. Why did things have to end up like this? After all these years together and three boys, how could everything turn out this way in just the span of a few weeks? Before he even left, they were at odds with each other of the incident in the forest and him using his Sharingan on Saizo...and unintentionally flashing it at her too.

There was so many things that needed to be resolved between them. He wasn't going to let everything fall apart like this. If only he hadn't stayed away as long as he did... Perhaps giving Sakura so much space really was the wrong choice, it seemed that she had interpreted his actions as abandonment, which hadn't been the intention at all. No matter what he tried doing, he always seemed to be in the wrong.

"Madara..." Sakura's voice immediately broke his train of thought. Hearing what she had to say was far more important than running over the same string of scenarios and conclusions again and again. The way the pinkette's tone had softened compared to her outburst just minutes ago was enough to put him on edge as he stood only a few feet from the edge of their bed.

One thing he could say about his wife, was that she could be unpredictable...sometimes devastatingly so.

"Where were you?... Why didn't you come back? Even once? I know we fought before you left and we both did and said regrettable things to each other, but why didn't you even come back for the boys at least? They need their father... Not only do they need you, the boys really missed you. Saizo talks about you every single day." Sakura looked down at her hands, her fingers fiddling with a string hanging off of the blanket on their bed. It was no doubt just a distraction to keep her from looking up at him. Perhaps she was just as on edge as he was...or she was doing it to keep herself calm and not try today his head off. Either way, it seemed to be working.

"I... I don't know... I feel like I don't know what to say to you anymore. This last month, there has been so many times that I played out different scenarios in my mind of how I'd react or what to say if you came back. Yesterday threw all of those out the window and it's like the problems and misunderstandings between us have multiplied to the point where I'm almost at a loss for words. I feel like I don't know what's going on anymore and like I'm the last to find out any news. I'm sure you have kept Hashirama in the loop, but apparently I'm not apart of that..."

Madara folded his arms across his chest as he looked down at his wife. The sad expression on her face hit him right in his soft spot. His intention hadn't been to alienate her, but keep her safe by not knowing all the details of his actions and to keep her from worrying so much. The clan leader knew if he had revealed his real intent behind going to Kumogakure, she would have been frantic and possibly even tracked him down. Now that he knows of the pregnancy, it was for the best that he hadn't told her.

"I don't know what you want or what you're plans are from here on out...but I believe that I at least deserve an explanation." The pinkette finally looked up, her bright emerald eyes piercing into him. How he longed to look into those eyes once again...

Unfolding his arms, he walked towards the bed, taking a seat at the foot of it. Even if she was beneath the sheets and didn't want him getting too close, it was still just as much his bed as it was hers.

Sakura sat up all the way, moving her feet away from him. Whether is was to keep distance or give him more room to sit wasn't entirely clear. Either way, he was just relieved that she didn't yell at him to get a chair or try kicking him off the edge and onto the floor.

"...I know this doesn't change what's happened or what you and the boys have gone through, but for what it's worth...I'm sorry that I've caused you so much grief." This was difficult for him. As a stoic man who tried keeping things to himself, it was not easy for him to lay all of his cards on the table. Sakura is the only one he felt that he could be completely honest and forthcoming with, there should be no reason to hold anything back...yet at the same time, part of him felt hesitant in doing so.

He should be able to tell her anything, but if she knew what he had done in Kumogakure and everything else, would she tell him to leave for good? Things could turn out uglier than they already are, but at this point would lying or hiding the truth even help? There was no doubt the truth would eventually come out as it always does...yet it might do more harm considering her current state...

Sighing, he ran a hand through his dark mane, trying to sort out the torrent of emotions and thoughts... What was the correct choice? There were many factors and paths he was now facing. There was "the right thing to do", what would benefit him the most in trying to get his way, what was best for the family, then there was individually assessing what was best for everyone involved. That included their children, the clan, the village, etc.

'I'm overthinking this... I don't need to concern myself with anyone outside of my family right now. There's no doubt what needs to be done, what should have been done from the beginning. I'll tell her everything...that way there's no surprises or misunderstandings later on.'

Madara felt a calmness was over him as he watched his wife, who was staring right back as she waited for him to say something. Perhaps it was because this was the first time in a month that he was able to sit like this with her or that he had a chance to work things out, but part of him felt a bit hopeful. Just the fact that she was willing to listen was a good sign. He was not going to give her or the boys up without a fight, especially knowing another one is on the way.

"Hahhh... I'm not sure where I should start at-"

"The beginning." Sakura wasted no time interjecting, wanting to get straight to the point and not beat around the bush unnecessarily. "Start after the fight in the forest, since that's when everything went downhill."

The clan leader nodded, unable to argue that point. "Fine, I'll start there... After you and Saizo left to go home, I took Izuna with me to Hashirama's office, remember? When we were there, Izuna told the Senju and jonin what he saw and heard, but it seemed his words fell on deaf ears. I also told them the information I gathered from that bastard in the forest with my Sharingan. Aside from Hashirama, the others seemed to doubt or be in disbelief of our claims, since our testimony pointed towards the Raikage as the real perpetrator behind the attacks. As you know, many of the other clans and shinobi have a predetermined bias again not only me, but also the Sharingan..."

The pinkette nodded in agreement with what he said. It was true. Many feared Madara and those who possessed the Uchiha clans infamous kekkei genkai, and with good reason.

"I felt like I was getting no where talking with these fools who seemed to care more about their dislike for me than the welfare and safety of the village. Our children were almost killed, so was the Hyuuga boy and these people were more concerned with trying to discredit and fight with me than get to the bottom of what's going on. That's when I decided I would take things into my own hands...for our family sake and the village's."

Seeing Sakura's face pale at his words, Madara wasn't sure if it was from what he said or that she was about to get sick. "Are you okay? Do you need to head to the bathroom?"

"N-No... I'm fine, you can continue." She leaned back, folding her arms over her chest just as he had done earlier.

"After the fight we had and you told me to leave, I decided to use that time to give you space and to put my plan into action. Honestly, I did not intend to be gone this long at all... No matter what happens, that month apart cannot be taken back. After what happened between us, I didn't think you wanted me to return. That was part of the reason I didn't come back right away. The thought of returning only for you to reject and push me away was unbearable...though it doesn't make it right to put you and the boys through that."

Sakura was quiet as she listened to every word he spoke, needing to hear it. What was said between them today would determine which path their family took or even if they stayed together. The situation was that fragile and couldn't be taken lightly.

"What was this plan to keep us and the village safe that you put into action? Madara...please don't tell me that you did something dangerous?" The Uchiha matriarch felt foolish for even asking. If Madara had a plan that he put together in a fit of rage and went off to complete it by himself, it had not only been dangerous, but there was no doubt that there would be some sort of repercussions afterwards.

An uncomfortable silence ensued, with neither saying a word as they began an intense stare down. Both knew the answer to her inquiry without him admitting anything, but she want- no, needed...to hear this. If he did something foolish, she needed to be ready for any backlash that might ensue from his actions.

"I went to Kumogakure and spoke with the Raikage." Sakura's eyes widened and instantly grabbed her chest, losing her breath. Madara jumped up and rushed next to her, afraid for the worst. Should he not have told her? She just got out of the hospital from being exhausted and stressed out.

Two hands reached out, almost fast as lightning and grabbed him by the collar, yanking him eye level. The fury in her eyes was unmistakable, especially as the grip tightened every second that went by. Right now, the clan leader was sure his matriarch wanted to murder him...

"Are you insane?! How could... Why did... Are you trying to kill me?" Sakura's voice broke as she yelled, her whirlwind of emotions getting the best of her as she let him go. "Oh my... Kami-sama... What have you done? You will probably be the catalyst for a war between the villages now. First you anger Iwagakure, now Kumogakure?"

Madara let out a slow breath he had been holding in, not sure if she was about to cry or yell at this point. Seeing Sakura cry always bothered him, it was something he had swore to himself long ago that he wouldn't let happen if it could be helped. He sat on the side of the bed right next to her, not caring if she was going to hit him or screamed. Reaching over, he pulled her small body onto his lap. Surprisingly, she didn't fight it as he wrapped his arms around her, encouraging the tiny pinkette to lay her head against his chest.

"Shh... It's going to be okay. Calm down, Sakura. There is not going to be a war. I didn't attack him or anyone in Kumogakure, nobody was killed or maimed. All I did was go there and tell him to keep his people out of our lands and to stay away. He needed to know that he cannot attack our people and expect nothing to happen. There are consequences when you mess with a man's family."

Sakura relaxed into his hold, perhaps comfort is what she needed. Madara took this as a sign to continue, he knew he needed to reassure her that everything was going to be okay, even if it wasn't.

"Honestly, I wanted to kill him for what happened. To you, our boys, that Hyuuga boy...for our villages and the Uchiha clan's pride... He shouldn't have been able to get away with trying to steal our kekkei genkai and trampling on our village, making our security seem like a joke. Just thinking about what would have happened to our boys if you hadn't gotten there in time..." He could feel her stiffen up at that, probably imagining it herself.

"The fact that I came late and could have lost all of you... I can't stand it. All I want is to keep you and the boys safe. The incident in the forest made me realize that terrible things can still happen, even in this world that Hashirama created. Yet, I will do what need to be done to protect all of you, no matter what. That is why I left when you told me to and that is what I did. The Raikage was forewarned about attacking the village again and knows that we will not be taking it lightly. He may be alive and kicking this time, but I will have no mercy next time. Not even Hashirama himself will be able to hold me back."

Madara ran his hand along her back, trying to soothe his wife. He frowned feeling her spine more pronounced than it had been previously. Had she not been feeding herself properly?

"Madara... If you say that everything will be okay and that you will protect us, then I will believe in you. All these years, you have helped raise our family with me and did your best to keep your word. What happened in the forest and in Kumogakure cannot be changed now, what's done is done and I know you did what you believe is best for all of us. No matter what happens between us, the boys need their father..."

The clan leader grinned to himself, thinking about the boys and their reaction when he picked them up and took them to the market. It made him feel needed...wanted.

"While you were gone, I tried my best to fill that empty void your absence left, yet I couldn't. Nothing could. I painfully realized that nothing can replace you in our lives, even as I tried my best to stay strong day in and day out..." Madara frowned as he felt tears lightly drop down onto his chest as she quietly cried to herself. The last two days must have been too much on her after a month of loneliness and stress.

"I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't want to hurt you. We need to fix this, together. Everything felt perfect before those shinobi interfered... You know I love you and the boys too."

"Tell me, what happened with that Asana girl? I know that the child is not yours, but how does she know you? What happened at the inn?" The pinkette leaned back to take a good look at his face. Madara raised an eyebrow, hoping this inevitable conversation wasn't going to rear its ugly head.

'Do not tell me that she suspects that I would be unfaithful. That is nothing less than an insult.'

"Do you not trust me?" Did she really think of him this way? Madara tried to relax as anger and annoyance started bubbling up right under his skin.

"I do. It's just that I want to know what happened, no matter if you slept with her or not. I suppose it's my jealous side that is so curious."

"Hn, very well. Then you can indulge my jealous side about Tobirama walking my wife around the village and buying food for our children..." Her eyes widened at that, a slight blush spreading across her cheeks. Not knowing whether she was becoming flush over that fact that he had found that out or because of Tobirama's name being mentioned, the clan leader found himself feeling that old, familiar urge to strangle the white haired Senju.

"O-Okay..."

"I went to the inn on my way back. While I was there, that Asana brat was practically throwing herself at me, wanting me to sleep with her. Despite the fact that she knew I had a family and that I adamantly refused, she became angry that I hurt her pride. She insulted you, knowing that would set me off. After using my Sharingan on her, I left. That was the last thing I heard about the Asana until Hashirama sent Koto to me with a message. I rushed back before things became worse than they already were."

A heavy sigh left the pinkette's lips as she closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth that enveloped her. Despite the anger and disappointment she felt in her husband in the last month, it was moments like this that she missed. The feeling of strong arms around her body...their protection and comfort gave the Uchiha matriarch a sense of security.

Sakura is strong, smart, independent...she can make it on her own and take care of herself. At times, it just feels nice to have someone there for you. To know that someone is there to catch you if you fall...to care for you when you're sick...to help you stand tall when you're feeling weak.

She doesn't need Madara. As a powerful kunoichi who paved a road for herself with her own blood, sweat, and tears, there was no doubt in her mind that she can stand with her head held high and do what needs to be done. Even with a broken heart and a heavy chest, she would keep walking forward for the sake of her children, even if her husband left and never returned.

Sakura does not need Madara...and yet, that does not mean she doesn't want him. No matter how often the medic tells herself that she can do everything on her own, her heart and body still yearn for him. He is the father of their children, her husband, the first man she was ever with. Like he said, all these years had felt practically perfect as they raised their family in Konoha, which had been safe and at peace until recently.

Despite butting heads, she knew all the things he did were to protect what they had- the happiness and peace the clan and village had enjoyed. It couldn't be helped... The village needs him, the clan needs him, their children need him...her heart needs him.

As much as he disappointed and pissed her off, she still loves him...and Madara knows that.

"Did Hashirama-sama tell you what the Asana wanted?"

Madara felt relief begin to spread through his chest. It seemed the pinkette was taking his word and still had faith in him. She didn't right out accuse him of sleeping with the blonde, nor question his side of the story. All he could hope for right now was to be able to continue communicating with each other amicably and sort things out.

It was difficult though...the urge to kiss and touch the beauty in his arms was overwhelming. After a long month apart, he wanted all that and more, but there was a time and place for everything. If you can say one thing about Uchiha Madara, it was that through experience and a very long life he had learned the art of patience and its benefits. The legendary Uchiha clan leader wasn't new to bidding his time in order to get something he desired.

"I know of their accusations... There's no doubt that they were looking for money and prestige by claiming the brat to be an Uchiha." It's an old story. A clan such as the Asano trying to swindle those who had wealth and power was not uncommon throughout the years. Whether it was through marriage, blackmail, ransom, or other means, lower class clans were always trying to climb up the food chain.

"That girl's father was insisting that you take responsibility for "impregnating" his little girl. He started yelling that he wanted you to take her as your wife or concubine." The Uchiha matriarch just shook her head at the idea. That would only happen over her dead body.

"Ahh...isn't that what most father's want for their little girls? Who wouldn't want their daughter being a concubine to be used and tossed aside on a man's whim? A father's dream." If it was his own daughter, someone would be murdered before such a thing would happen. Even suggesting it was more than enough to bring a near-fatal beating.

The pinkette chuckled softly at his remark, probably imagining how he would react if he had been the father in question as she laid her head against his chest again. Madara couldn't help wondering if she knew that he was aware of her own pregnancy.

Another round of silence ensued, but this time it wasn't tense or awkward. It was relaxed, more comfortable than before. They sat together without saying anything. The clan leader knew that she couldn't resist for too long. There was no doubt that there was still love for him in her heart. After all these years together, it would be hard to throw all those emotions and memories away as if they didn't mean anything, especially in just a month.

Looking down at his wife, he noticed her eyes slowly closing as she relished in the relaxing atmosphere. At this point, it had probably been the most calm for her now that they laid almost everything out for each other. There was much more to discuss, but some things can be left for later, yet others needed to be addressed before they can move on...like the child growing inside of her.

Willing to take a chance, he reached over and placed his large hand on her stomach, rubbing in circles the way he always did during her pregnancies. Watching her face for some sort of reaction, he wasn't disappointed as her eyes popped open and she looked up at him.

"Do...you...?"

"I know about your pregnancy, Sakura. After going to the hospital, I became aware of it." She bit her bottom lip, looking away. What could she be thinking about? Part of him was bothered by the expression on her face. "I don't know what you're thinking, but I'm not going anywhere. I'm here now, for you, our boys, and our daughter."

"Daughter?! What are you talking about?" The pinkette's eyebrows rose as look at him incredulously.

"You heard me, onna. I said our daughter. Why are you acting so surprised?" Sakura's eye twitched at that name.

"Why are you acting like you already know that our baby is a girl? There's a very good chance of him being a boy. After all, your family's record of having females is not very good." She spoke confidently knowing full well that he couldn't really argue the matter. The last three generations of his direct line hadn't produced even one daughter. As of now, they had three children and all of them are boys. The chances of the baby she was carrying being a girl were pretty slim, but there was still a possibility.

"Sakura... Trust me, I know. On some chance that this one isn't a girl, which it is, we'll just keep trying until we have one." The pinkette pushed off of his lap as she turned around to glare at him.

"No, no, no, no, no! This is THE LAST baby we're having. No more! Don't even think about it, you lunatic. I'm not going through this again!" The medic fumed in utter disbelief. Was he insane?

"What are you saying? You know very well that four is an unlucky number, not to mention uneven. The next even number is six, but that is even worse than four... Hn... I see our options are limited... The only acceptable number is eight." The look on his wife's face was priceless as her jaw dropped.

"Are you out of your mind?! I don't give a damn about lucky or even numbers! This isn't a game, this is MY body we're talking about. You have no idea what it's like to carry and give birth to a baby. Do you have any idea how much it takes out of a woman to do that? How painful it is to go into labor and have something that large force itself out of you?"

Madara looked away, distantly remembering how Kaguya used his body to come back to the living word. It was one of the most painful and humiliating experiences of his life. He was completely helpless as he swelled up with a dark, violent chakra before the "goddess" burst through.

However, that was a story that no one in this world shall ever know. In a way, he had in idea of what it's like to have something "that large force itself out of you", but that was something he would keep to himself. All he could do was nod, letting the woman burning a hole through him with her eyes know that he understood what she was getting at.

The clan leader sighed as he slid off of the bed and stood up. Sakura looked up at him curiously, not knowing what he was going to do know. Would he stay? Would he go to speak to the Uchiha clansmen who had been demanding to know his whereabouts? Perhaps he would go speak with the Senju?

"Rest for now..." Leaning down, he put a hand on Sakura's shoulder and motioned for her to lay back down. "A lot has happened and you're exhausted. You have taken enough on your shoulders during my absence, now it's my turn. I will handle everything, so don't worry. This will be your turn to lounge around and be taken care of like you deserve."

The medic let a small smile ghost over her delicate features as she nodded, accepting his offer. Despite her strong will, the last month had taken a lot out of her in more ways than one. Now that she was with child, she needed to be more conscious of her health. Letting Madara take some of the load will help a lot. She let herself get comfortable in bed as her husband pulled the blanket back up, tucking her in.

"Is there anything in particular that you would like me to do?" There was no doubt that he'd do just about anything she asked of him to get back into her good graces. Well, just about anything... There was obviously a limit, but he knew that she wouldn't ask him to do something that was out if his comfort zone.

"Hmm... Clean, run errands, get food... That's about it for now. It's just the usual stuff I do while I'm here."

"Hn. Got it."

'Either way, it would be nice to be treated like a queen for the time being...' The Uchiha matriarch grinned slyly as Madara leaned down to kiss her forehead. Turning away from the bed, Sakura watched the broad shouldered man headed towards the door to get started. She missed him, especially the way his long, dark mane swayed as he walked. That would never become tiresome.

As soon as his hand reached the doorknob, he stopped dead in his tracks. The pinkette's brows furrowed as she watched him, curious as to what he was doing.

"By the way... Saizo told me that Tobirama has been hanging around quite a bit in the marketplace. He said you two have been talking and he even buys the boys snacks." Madara turned just enough to see he expression as his eyes narrowed. Everyone and their mother knew that if there was something that got under his skin, it was undoubtedly Senju Tobirama.

"Hmmm... Oh, hahaha!" She laughed, waving it off as if it were nothing. "He just shows up out of nowhere and you know I don't like to be rude, especially in front if the boys. I know you don't like it, I try avoiding it if I can. Well, it's possible that Tobirama has been becoming more brazen due to my husband being M.I.A... Whenever he's seen me in the last month, I'm either alone or with the boys, so maybe he thought you were gone for good and I'm back on the market?

Madara doesn't say a word as he looked at the pinkette, trying to hold in his anger...and jealousy. It was no secret that the albino Senju coveted the infamous Uchiha's beautiful wife. This had been a well-known facts for years. If you take in account the time before their marriage when Sakura lived in the Senju compound, then it was well over a decade.

Everyone knew the Uchiha clan leader hated Tobirama and vice versa. He had been a pest throughout their relationship. Yet at the same time, the younger Senju has looked out for on different occasions and has come to her aid when he wasn't there. As much as he hated the guy, he's given a helping hand when it was needed. Madara was reluctantly grateful, but it made him loathe the man even more. The albino was there and kept Sakura company while he wasn't there and the only one he can really blame is himself.

"You know, I'd be a hot commodity. Beauty, brains, strength... I can see why someone would jump at the chance to be with me, especially seeing me alllll by myself... You know, some men find a hot, sexy mother taking care of her children on her own to be quite attractive." The bait was almost too good. She was goading him into a jealous rage as part of his punishment.

Sakura folded her arms behind her head, laughing as Madara clenched his jaw tightly. The grip he had on the doorknob was so hard, his knuckles turned white.

Turning back around, he opened the door and walked out of the room towards the closet to get cleaning supplies. It was apparent she was trying to anger him.

_'Do not get angry... This is what I get for being gone for so long... That's why she's teasing me and trying to get a rise, but I won't give in. I'm going to show her that she does need me! I'm not replaceable like some kind of appliance!'_

* * *

Despite it still being quite early in the day, the market on the other side of the village was already lively and busy. While children were in the academy or daycare, parents used this time to get whatever they needed or wanted. This way they can relax and enjoy their time shopping and conversing with other, a feat that was difficult to do while having little ones around.

There were also Shinobi returning or getting ready to head off on missions. Many of them like to relax at one of the few tea shops, which were popular for their variety of dango. The boys and Sakura loved the dango from You-san's. She was an old friend of the pinkette's from before they were together.

Actually...there was a time when he destroyed part of the shop during a tussle with Tobirama over Sakura. Just thinking about that time made him sigh, he probably should have just killed the albino then and there in "self defense".

Despite the past, the elderly woman was very kind to him and he always made it a point to spend a lot while he was there. It was not only to get stuff for his own family, but also as a way to repay the tea shop owners for that incident long ago. After all, they were a non-shinobi family and their main source of income was this shop. The more he spent, the more it helped them out. They were kind people who treated his family well and always gave them a warm welcome when they would come to the market.

Madara, however, usually tried avoiding heading their. Being in crowded places like the market was not something he cared for, unless it was with Sakura or the boys. They did enjoy going, so that was enough reason for him to join in.

This time, he was a man in a mission. It was not to relax or have a good time with his family. He was here to pick out food and sweets. After three pregnancies with his beautiful wife, he already knew her preferences. Along the way, he picked up stuff for the boys as well. For now, he would indulge and spoil the whole lot, no one was getting left out.

There was enough to fill two bags to the brim. They still had food at home so there was no need to get too much, though it was still a lot.

"Madara!" With just one word, the Uchiha's mood was killed. His usual scowl deepened as he turned around to reluctantly greet the person calling out to him. It wasn't like he didn't know they were there...he could sense their chakra from leagues away without any effort.

'It seems trying to avoid these two came to no avail... I allowed myself to get caught up thinking about other things.'

Hashirama trotted over to the dark haired Uchiha, who did not seem as enthused over running into each other. Behind the tall brunette was his otouto, keeping a bit of distance and seemingly just as unhappy to be in this situation.

Looking between his childhood friend and otouto, the Hokage could easily sense the tension between the two men. Sighing, he tipped his red and white cap back a bit.

"How's Sakura doing since you kidnapped her from the hospital?" The older Senju grinned as he nudged Madara with his elbow. As usual, the man took things in stride and tried to lighten up the mood.

"She's fine, of course. What are you doing here anyway? Aren't you suppose to be handling things at the hospital, so that Sakura can take a break and spent time at home?" That was what he had told him before. If his wife thought that everything wasn't being taken care of at the hospital, she would immediately head over and sort things out. Doing that would lead to her becoming exhausted and stressed again, something she didn't need during her pregnancy.

"Hahaha. Do not fret, my old friend. I'm just taking a break and I still have village matters to attend to. Besides, Sarutobi Ayana is handling everything right now along with the other staff. I must say, she's quite brilliant. Sakura really has taught her well. That girl really admires your wife."

"I thought her name was Yana?" He had met the young woman quite a few times at the hospital. It was true that she admires Sakura, she practically worships her and does anything and everything she is asked. It was his wife who took the girl under her wing and helped any way she could.

"Sakura is pretty much the only one who calls her that, but Ayana is her whole name. She's very reliable and had been working hard so that Sakura has nothing to worry about and can rest." It was a relief and a large load off of the medics shoulders. Knowing there are capable people to keep the hospital running smoothly is a big help.

The whole time they talked, Tobirama was completely silent. It seemed he was trying to ignore Madara's presence, aside from throwing glares like shuriken every now and then.

Remembering Sakura gloating about the albino taking advantage of his absence, Madara wanted to either strangle or confront him. Thinking about the subsequent consequences for such actions were the only think able to calms him down. If he does do something, it'll only make the Senju look better. Having Sakura angry at him any more than she already has been was more than enough reason to hold back.

"I'm heading back, Sakura is waiting for me to bring her some food." The clan leader shot the younger Senju a quick smirk, knowing it would agitate him. Sure enough, a nasty glare was sent back.

That sentence alone made a few things clear to Tobirama. First and foremost, Madara and Sakura must have worked out their differences and on speaking terms. Second, they were together at their home and he was going out to get stuff for her. Third, the pinkette was being taken care of by the clan leader and was relying on him too.

After making an excuse to leave, Madara turned away without saying another word despite Hashirama saying goodbye and wishing Sakura well. Going home and trying to not let himself kill the albino were top priority right now.

There was still work that needed to be done. Not only that, but if Sakura thought she was going to get away with spending time with another man while he was gone and then gloating about it to his face, she was sadly mistaken. There would have to be some punishment.

Senju Tobirama... He refuses to let a guy like that win and look better than himself.

Uchiha Madara will show Sakura that she needs him one way or another. If only he had just gone to Kumogakure quickly and come right back...half of the problems that arose wouldn't have even happened. His wife doesn't really seem to care whether he's around or not. Did she only want him around for the boys sake? What about for herself?

These thoughts... They were a bit depressing, but at the same time gave him the determination to win her over once again.

A wolfish grin spread across his face as an idea popped into his head. Yes... He would win her over and punish her at the same time. Without further delay, he took off back to the Uchiha compound to put his plan into action.

* * *

A sigh left the pinkette's lips as she dried her long hair with a towel that was hanging up. It felt so good to wash away the troubles of the day, or at least try to...

After Madara had left, she drifted in and out of sleep until deciding to just get up. Now that he's back, all the emotions that had been put on the back burner had suddenly been shoved to the forefront of her mind. Despite all that, it was undeniable that his return made her happy. She missed him, more than she was willing at admit.

What was going to happen now? Would life go back to the way it was, as if nothing happened? Or would everything be different?

The medic bit her lip as she finished drying off and wrapping the towel around herself. Opening the door, she quietly headed into the room she had shared with her husband for so long...

The Uchiha matriarch thought back on all the nights spent alone and sad, worrying endlessly... She did not want to go back to that. With Madara back, at least she would always have someone by her side.

Shaking her head, Sakura tried not to think too much about it for now. After all, this was suppose to be her time to relax and enjoys life's small pleasures.

Walking towards the edge bed, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Before going to wash up, the pinkette laid out a robe for when she got out, which was part of her usual routine.

'I know it was right there before I left...'

"Ahh!" Sakura almost jumped out of her skin as two arms grabbed her by the waist and tossed her on the bed. Her eyes widened as she bounced on the mattress, completely shocked. She didn't sense anyone's presence, nor hear a single thing...

The first thing the medic saw of the perpetrator, was the smug smirk spread across his face as he looked down at her, enjoying the reaction he elicited from his actions. Sakura could hear the pounding of her heartbeat in her ears as it raced from being startled.

'That bastard...how dare he...' Glaring at the dark haired Uchiha standing just a foot away, she lost her composure in seconds realizing that he was completely nude.

"W-What are you doing?! Why are you naked you pervert?!" The man had no shame...or unnecessary body fat for that matter. He stood there in all his naked glory just brimming with confidence and with good reason. Even though he can be quite the asshole, no one could deny that he was incredibly handsome.

"What does it look like I'm doing? And besides that flimsy little piece of cloth, you're just as naked as I am...my little perverted queen." The pinkette's face turned beet red. She couldn't find the willpower to look away. Not from his toned and scarred, nor the heavy erection pulsing just inches away from her, begging for attention.

'Damn him...' All she could do was stare up at him, her mouth wide open in shock.

"Hn." Knowing he was going to win this battle one way or another, he decided just to be as bold as he always was with her in the bedroom. Within mere seconds, the towel that had covered her curvy form was around his fist as he yanked it from her, not so subtly.

"Madara!" Despite the bite in her tone, the heat in her cheeks become worse as it spread like wildfire. Without wasting any time, the clan leader got on the bed, hovering over the shocked pinkette.

She hadn't expected things to turn out like this... No, not at all. First he came home and they fought, then they were on speaking terms. Instead of moving slow towards this, he set all the steps and hoops he was suppose to work through on fire, Madara-style.

Gazing up at her husband, part of her couldn't find the will to push him off or yell. The way his dark eyes bore into her own made the small pinkette feel as if she was going to be swallowed whole. Those pitch black orbs felt smoldering, making it seem as if the temperature in the room was skyrocketing.

Looking up at the man hovering about her, she couldn't deny her body's reaction to him. His presence that he made known was almost suffocating.

Leaning down, his lips ghosted over her neck, lightly kissing the sensitive skin all the up to her jaw. Sakura shuddered, knowing what was coming. She wouldn't deny him or herself. After a month of loneliness, the medic didn't realize how hungry she was until he stood there, baring everything for her and only her.

Reaching up, she fisted a hand in his dark mane, pulling him towards her in a heated kiss. Madara got the message as he met it vigorously, instantly taking charge and control of the situation. Their kiss wasn't sweet or romantic, it was hot and needy...possessive even. Their tongues battled for dominance, yet it was futile. The Uchiha patriarch would not surrender, nor be outdone.

"Ahh!" Sakura moaned as the kiss broke off so they could catch their breaths. Madara's calloused hands roamed everywhere as he bit and suckled the pulse point on her neck, leaving ugly marks in their wake. It was as if he was trying to reclaim what he believed to be his, marking anything and everything in his wake.

The pinkette's back arched as he groped her breasts, his mouth slowly making its way to her chest. Everything was happening so fast. She could feel the adrenaline and ecstasy running through her veins as he took possession of her body. It was almost like a dream and part of her waited to wake up any second and find herself all alone in their bed, something she experienced numerous times in the last month.

His skin felt so hot against her own, like there was fire right beneath the surface instead of blood. It was almost searing and just kept getting hotter. Beads of sweat began forming along her porcelain that was being ravaged by the Uchiha's mouth and teeth.

"Madara..." It sounded almost like a plea as it left her lips. Looking up at her, his eyes were completely darkened, making her tremble under his large frame. Leaning up, he kissed her passionately, letting her taste his emotions that were hidden under his lust. It was almost overwhelming... The want, the heat and desire, the love. All these and so much more. He wanted her, every single bit and he would have it.

Seemingly satisfied in what he conveyed with that kiss, he quickly moved down to her chest, his hands kneading her mounds as she let out sweet moans to his pleasure. Sticking his tongue out, he ran it along the edge of her breast in a circle before taking a hardened nipple into his hot mouth. Moans turned to cries as he suckled on her breast, his fingers firmly pinching the other one.

Sakura felt the familiar wetness forming between her legs. Only he could do this to her and it drove the pinkette crazy.

"Sakura." His voice was sinfully deep, coated in lust. Roughly, he grabbed her ankles, dragging the breathless woman over the edge of the bed so that her legs hung over. Calloused hands slid up her smooth legs until they reached behind her knees, enjoying the feel of her soft skin beneath his fingertips. Pushing her knees up, he spread her legs, giving himself a perfect view of her dripping core.

Licking his chops, Madara placed one of her legs on his shoulder as he leaned in, spreading her lips apart with the fingers on his free hand. She is beautiful, always has been, always will be.

"Madara, that's embarrassing..." Her groan turned into a cry as he dove in, devouring the vixen from the inside out. Juices covered his lips and all around his mouth as he shoved his tongue into her core, enjoying the noises coming from her mouth.

The pinkette lost it, crying out his name and clinging to the sheets below her. They way he worked her over was mind blowing. It was too much, too fast.

Gripping onto the sheets, she pulled her body back away from him, trying to regain some sort of control. With the element of surprise, he was taken aback as she turned around to crawl up the bed.

"Where do you think you're going?" A deep growl resonated through his chest as he grasped her hips as she tried to scurry away. Pulling her back, he bent her over in the position she was in and resumed his attack on her core. Sakura cried out as his tongue concentrated on her bundle of nerves before running along the length of her slit.

Madara gripped her hips as he tried keeping her still, despite her still trying to move. Back and worth her ass swayed, trying to get free. He knew she liked playing this little cat and mouse game.

Flipping her onto her back again, he climbed on top, determined to claim his little wild woman. Both panted as they looked into each other's eyes, needing to find completion with one another.

"Please..." Sakura wrapped her legs around his waist, making it clear what she wanted.

Leaning down, Madara captured her lips, missing their taste during his long absence. Now that he was back, he would make it top priority to make up for lost time with the goddess in his arms.

The pinkette reach up, gripping his broad shoulders as he positioned himself at her entrance. Right now, the need to ravage each other as they reached their pinnacle was far more prominent than taking the time to be thorough and explore. There was always time for that later...

"Ahh! Kami-sama!" Sakura threw her head back against the bed as her husband's thick cock pushed up through the tightness of her core, making both of them moan.

Madara grit his teeth at the wonderful resistance her body had towards him. The muscles in the beauty's core tightened around him, trying to force his appendage out to no avail. It was amazing how after all these years together, her body was just as taut and supple as it was before their children came into the picture.

No matter, Madara would have his way...he always did...

Wrapping his arms around her, he held his wife close as he slammed his shaft roughly into her body until his cock was completely engulfed by her silken walls. Her screams were like music to his ears as he started pounding away, not holding anything back.

A grin spread across the Uchiha's face as sweat dripped down his face as he watched Sakura getting close to climaxing already. It was enough to send his ego soaring to new heights as the small woman was at his mercy. Thrusting at an almost inhuman pace, his wife screamed, coming all over his cock as he rocked her body. Her hot juiced ran down his shaft, coating him.

This was just the beginning... If Sakura thought she was exhausted before, she would learn the true definition of it from her husband. There was no such thing as mercy in Uchiha Madara's vocabulary. He would plunder that tight little hole and push her well beyond her limits. It was still early in the morning, they still had plenty of time to try "working" things out together...

* * *

"Relax, Tobirama... I don't see any harm in going to see how she's doing. You're overreacting! Besides, she was one of my students. Sakura has been like a little sister to me."

Heading passed the walls of the Uchiha compound, the white haired Senju knew this was a bad idea. Even if it was with the Hokage himself, this was still potentially hostile territory, especially for him. No matter how many years went by, there was subtle animosity between the Uchiha and himself. There was no doubt that Uchiha Izuna's death was at the center of that anger.

Despite Madara saying that Sakura was fine, both Senju knew he'd say whatever was necessary to keep them away from his wife, unless it was life threatening. After the Uchiha had walked off, Tobirama couldn't help voicing his concerns for the pinkette to his brother. Without being able to actually see her, there was no way to guarantee that she was doing well. Not only was she pregnant, not she had gone through a lot thanks to her good for nothing husband.

Perhaps he should have kept his worries to himself, that way he wouldn't have found himself in the predicament they're in... Now his Ani-ja was pushing him into going to the Uchiha compound so they could see for themselves how the matriarch is doing.

This was an uncomfortable situation... Even though he had come to speak with the pinkette before at the house, he had been subtle about it and her husband hadn't been their to greet him. What would happen this time? Would that hothead want to start a fight because of his jealousy? It didn't feel right doing this... All it would probably do is cause Sakura more stress and worry, something she absolutely didn't need in her condition.

"Ani-ja, this is-"

"Ah, here we are! Their home is right over there. Nice isn't it? The boys are at the academy and daycare, so it should just be Madara and Sakura. Let's hurry up, I'm anxious to speak with her." The tall brunette talked over his otouto in excitement, not in the least bit worried at all.

It didn't take them long before they were at the front door. The older Senju immediately started knocking, figuring his childhood friend would be the one to answer the door.

Waiting patiently out front of the house, both brothers stood there in silence. Any minute now Tobirama was waiting for Madara's ugly mug to yank the door open in annoyance and complain about the unwanted company.

Silence.

Minutes went by and no one came. Clearing his throat, the older Senju moved forward and knocked again, this time louder.

Silence.

"Ani-ja, they might not be home. Let's go..." Tobirama folded his arms over his chest, becoming impatient. He didn't want to be here any longer than necessary.

"Maybe you're right..." Hashirama sighed heavily, his disappointment apparent in his expression and in the way his shoulders slumped.

Turning around the elder Senju started to leave and stopped as he heard something strange that grasped his attention. "Tobirama... Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" Red eyes followed the brunette who started walking towards the side of the house, before picking up his pace. Seeing his older brother rushing towards the back of someone else's home, he quickly followed.

"Ahhhh!" A loud scream startled both men, stopping them in their tracks.

"There it is again! You heard it too, didn't you?" Hashirama rushed off, running towards the source of the noise. It was a woman's voice, that was clear as day. "That's Sakura!".

"...Let's go. It has nothing to do with us. This is someone's home..." Tobirama wanted to grab his brother by his Hokage robes and just drag him home. This entire situation was already humiliating enough as it is and the only one who seemed to not be aware of what was happening was the village leader himself.

"How could he just ignore it? Sakura might need our help, What if she's alone in there?" Another scream filled the air, making the white haired man feel sick to his stomach.

Running up to the window where the sounds were coming from, Hashirama leans up to bang his fist against the glass. As quickly as he got to the window, he turned around just as fast, hastily retreating.

"...Ani-ja?"

"She doesn't need any help-"


End file.
